In Love With A Girl
by AlineVanDeventer
Summary: I'm one of those people that hate when people say "I suck at summaries" but the funny thing is I hate having to summarize my writings. First Glee fanfic, a pairing that intrigued me.
1. Secret's Out

I watched her from the back of the gym as she sang "Take My Breath Away" with Santana. Mesmerized by everything about her. Those gorgeous eyes. The way she had done her hair. The beautiful lavender dress. But the thing that mesmerized me the most was that voice of hers. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let the sounds of it wash over me. I think the fact that I closed my eyes definitely had something to do with the fact that I was the last one to realize what was happening. I glance toward the stage to see Quinn _standing up _out of her wheelchair. Santana had an arm wrapped around Quinn's waist supportively as they kept singing. And I stood there, staring, completely dumbfounded by the scene before me.

As I looked around me, I noticed all of Quinn's New Directions friends gawking at her as well. With the exception of Joe. He looked like he knew could do more than just stand on that stage, gripping the mic stand fiercely for support. If I wasn't so engrossed in her singing I would have marched right up to Joe and demand he tell me everything.

The girls were just singing the end notes when I heard someone hiss behind me. I wasn't surprised when I turned to see who it was to find that it was a very angry looking Puck. Or that he looked ready to pound my face in. I shot him a smile before walking further into the gym. Puck followed right behind me but I didn't care. He could follow me all he wanted, I was still going to tell Quinn how proud I was to see her standing up again. I stopped short and Puck walked right into me.

"What the hell dude!" he barked.

"I guess you should pay better attention to where you're going," I answered calmly before I started to walk again.

There was a crowd of people already around Quinn when she reached the bottom of the ramp, back in her wheelchair. I frowned when I realized that meant I wouldn't get my shot to talk to her tonight. At least not in person. I knew people still didn't know about us yet and that was fine. She had enough going on in school and with the wheelchair that I didn't want to add any drama. Especially when the rest of the New Directions learn she's dating the "enemy".

"Hey! What are _you _doing here?" Blaine asked as he came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh you know. I just came to see some of my favorite people all dressed up at the prom," I lied.

I bit back the urge to take a swing when I heard Kurt scoff at my response to Blaine's question. That kid was probably the most irritating creature on the planet and it would have given me great pleasure but I knew it would upset Quinn...and Blaine. And since Blaine and I were trying to be friends, I figured punching his boyfriend wouldn't earn me any brownie points.

"Right, don't you mean favorite _person_?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I didn't wait for either of them to respond before I turned around to leave. I knew Quinn was unsure of how people were going to react to us. But I also knew it was Kurt's reaction she was most concerned with because she knew we didn't get along. So, in the interest of not stealing her thunder, or having to incur the wrath of Santana, again, I walked away.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Puck asked as he clapped a hand on Blaine and Kurt's shoulders.

"He said something about coming to see his "favorite" people," Kurt said as he made air quotes and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he was being honest, Kurt? Maybe he really is trying to turn over a new leaf. And not just with me," Blaine said.

"I can't believe _you're _defending him!"

Kurt looked like he was ready to punch something. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's. He seemed completely unfazed by the outburst.

I stood back by the door and watched as they stared at each other. I had to bite back the laughter when I saw Puck back away from them like they had some sort of disease. My attention was peaked when I realized he was now bent down talking to Quinn. He must have mentioned something about me because she whipped her chair in my direction not two seconds later. The look on her face was priceless. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. I just nodded before I turned and left the McKinley High gym.

* * *

Meatbox was waiting for me in the parking lot. He looked surprised that I didn't have Quinn with me but I shook him off. As soon as I was in the passenger seat of Meatbox's Chevy Silverado, I pulled my phone out of my blazer pocket and shot Quinn a text: _I'm proud of you, I love you babe. _

* * *

Quinn was talking with Blaine and Kurt when she felt her phone vibrate. She reached for it and a smile spread across her face when she saw who it was a message from. The smile only grew when she opened the text. It had been a long time since someone told her those things. Quinn surprised herself when she sent _I love you too _without a second thought about it.

"Wait! He was here for _you_?" Kurt asked when he saw the look on Quinn's face.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn answered evenly.

"You know what, or rather who, I'm talking about, Quinn. Was he here for you?"

"Yes."

"But he's gay, sweetie."

"Don't tell him that." Quinn couldn't help herself as she let the laughter escape her lips. She thought Kurt would be angry but he sounded worried. About her.

"Unbelievable! It's like Blaine and Rachel all over again!"

"Hey!" Blaine and Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

"It's true. A straight girl think an openly gay boy is interested in her. We've been gone down this road before," Kurt answered.

Joe had walked over to Quinn at that second and looked confused.

"I'm not gay, Kurt. Homosexuality is a sin. You know how important my faith is to me," he declared.

"Easy, Joe. Kurt wasn't saying you're gay," Sam said as he put a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Then why would he say something about a straight girl thinking an openly gay boy has feelings for her, to Quinn?"

"He was probably talking about Sugar."

"No, he was talking about Quinn. I know he was. I just don't know why."

Sam looked at Quinn. He noticed that she wouldn't look up at him. That told him Joe was right. Kurt was talking about Quinn. But who was the guy? _Unless...no, she wouldn't. Not after what happened with the slushy _Sam thought to himself _would she?_

"Well did you tell her how you feel about her like we talked about, bro?" Sam asked.

"No. And now I guess I lost my shot. To someone who is supposed to be openly gay?" Joe replied dejectedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Sam!" Quinn screeched seconds later, "Sebastian and I are in love."

A hush fell over the New Directions as Quinn announced she was in love with the enemy.


	2. PostProm Craziness

Quinn immediately grabbed her phone when she realized what happened. _They know. They __**all **__know. I didn't want them to find out this way._

* * *

Meatbox and I had just gotten to his house when my phone went off. I smiled when I saw that it was Quinn. The smile didn't stay long as I read her words. They almost seemed regretful. Like she didn't want to be in the relationship.

_Are you okay? Do you need me to come back to Lima tonight?_

I knew she was supposed to be going to Rachel's for a post-prom sleepover with the girls, and Kurt, but if news of our relationship was as out as she said, maybe she would change her mind.

_I'll be fine, baby. Enjoy your night with Meatbox. _

_ I don't wanna skip out on one of our last nights together. Just us girls. _

I laughed as I sent: _And Kurt._

Seconds later my phone was buzzing with what I thought was a response from Quinn. Boy was I wrong. _Seriously, Andrew McCarthy? It's __**you**__? You're the one who has Q on cloud 9?! Break her heart and I will hurl her wheelchair at your fucking face. Love – Santana_. I chuckled but could feel the chills go up my spine at the same time. There was not a doubt in my mind that Santana would absolutely do what she threatened if I hurt Quinn. _Stand down, woman. I won't hurt Quinn. _

No sooner did I hit send on Santana's message did I have yet another incoming text. This time it was from Quinn: _Yes, and Kurt. But you know he likes to be included on our "girls nights". I'm sorry about Santana. I said she could text you, as long as she didn't threaten you. _Oh the irony. Quinn should have known better. _Well then I guess I better not hurt you. Otherwise my face and your chair will be very well acquainted. Oh and please inform her she's not earning any brownie points with her bff's man calling him the wrong name. _

"Dude, what's up? Do you need to go back to Lima?" Meatbox asked.

"No, thanks bro. Quinn's gonna stay with the girls. They're having a post-prom girls night at Rachel's," I answered.

Meatbox nodded as we walked through the front door of his house. He closed the door carefully behind us before we made our way to the kitchen for food.

* * *

"Santana. What did you say to Sebastian?" Quinn asked when she finally stopped staring at my last text.

"Customary best friend to the boyfriend speech. Relax, Q," Santana answered.

"Ugh, San. I told you _not _to threaten him."

"Who said anything about a threat?"

"Sebastian did. Plus I know you. And he said you called him the wrong name?"

"Oh chill out. I was teasing. Well, not about messing up his face if he breaks your heart. A best friend never teases about her best girl's heart. Ever."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana. She knew the Latina meant well but sometimes she was a bit ridiculous.

"Quinn! You have to tell us _everything_!" Rachel insisted in a high pitched squealy tone.

"No, she really doesn't," Kurt interjected venomously.

"You're just jealous because the little bitchlet doesn't have eyes for you," Santana shot at him before adding, "Why is _he _here again? This is supposed to be _girls _night."

"As if! In case you forgot, Santana, it was _Sebastian _who almost blinded Blaine. After he tried to _steal _him from me."

"I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore, now do you? And no, I didn't forget. I'm sure Quinn hasn't either. Nor would she let him get with anything like that again. Right, Q?"

Quinn nodded in agreement. She really wanted this conversation to die down. Or even change entirely. But that was very unlikely with her friends and she knew it .

"Okay. Don't tell us _everything _but will you at least answer this. Why Sebastian?" Rachel tried again in a much less squealy tone.

"Why _not _Sebastian? Haven't you noticed I'm the happiest I've been since the accident?" Quinn shot back somewhat indignantly.

"That's true. But Kurt's right, Quinn, he nearly blinded Blaine. He's the captain of a rival glee club. And he's been openly gay. Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Tina asked quietly.

"Believe me, I've thought about all of those things, Tina. To the point where I drove myself crazy. I don't know if I can explain it to anyone. But I really hoped you girls would support me in this. Please."

Mercedes got up from where she had been sitting. She grabbed Quinn's hands and crouched in front of her so their eyes met. She squeezed her hands before she said anything.

"Of course we'll support you, girl. We're just...surprised is all," Mercedes said without letting Quinn's hands go.

"I was surprised too. But it just, feels so, right," Quinn breathed happily.

She looked around Rachel's room at her friends and realized everyone was smiling at her. Except Kurt. He still looked very angry. That didn't sit well with Quinn but she wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Joe must be crushed," Kurt said smugly.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? Don't you think so? Just a few weeks ago we were speculating about a Quinn/Joe relationship. Remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew he would be upset but bringing Joe into the conversation was really low. And she would have said something had she not gotten a text in that moment: _How could you do that to Joe? Was it not enough to do it to me and Sam? - Finn_

"What the fuck?" Quinn whispered angrily.

"What is it, Q?" Santana asked immediately.

Quinn showed her Finn's text. Santana was instantly filled with rage. She knew nothing had gone on with Quinn and Joe romantically. Quinn had told her after the Whitney tribute week she felt nothing but friendship toward him. Santana whipped her phone out and sent a mass text to all the glee guys: _Stop talking about Q behind her back. Assholes. Or I __**will **__go all Lima Heights on you. - Santana_. She had barely hit send when she got texts from Puck, Blaine and Artie saying they had no idea what she was talking about.

_I love Q. You know that, Satan. Tell her if she's happy, I'm happy for her. - Puckzilla_

_ Tell her yourself, fucker. I ain't no damn message service. Love - Satan_

_ That's not my style woman. Besides, I'm not with the guys. - Artie_

_ Really Santana? Do you really think I'm __**that **__kind of guy? - Blaine_

_ No, sorry. Tell your boyfriend to lay off though. He's being an ass. - Santana_

_ Sorry Stubbles McCrippled Pants. _Artie groaned as he read Santana's response before he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Hmm," Santana mused, "All the guys who _insist _they aren't talking about you answered me."

"Mike better be one of them," Tina said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Nope, Boy Chang hasn't said boo to me."

Kurt's phone went off right then. His jaw dropped as he read the text from a very angry Blaine: _Leave Quinn's relationship alone. Unless there's some other reason you're so bitter about it. And don't say it's because of the slushy incident. Seb apologized and I forgave him_.

"What did you tell Blaine?" Kurt asked haughtily.

"I asked him to tell you to lay because you're being an ass," Santana replied simply.

"Stop it! Just _stop_. I'll deal with the guys. Thanks for the assist, San, but I got this," Quinn screamed in desperation.

She absolutely hated that it was her relationship that was sending this girls night down the toilet. _Maybe I should have had Sebastian come back _she thought.

"Too late now," she said as she glanced at the time on her phone, 1:15 AM.

"Too late for what?" Rachel asked timidly.

"To have Sebastian come back to Lima and take me to his house."

"Oh."

"Look. I know there are split feelings about my relationship with Sebastian but can't put that aside. I'd really like to have the girls night I was counting on. Please?" Quinn asked seriously.

She looked around as everyone nodded at her. Except for Brittany who was sound asleep on Rachel's futon. Quinn smiled at her.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking, giggling and soaking up their time together. Quinn and Rachel were the only ones still awake when Quinn decided to show her the text that Santana off the deep end at the guys.

"I swear, he's such an ass sometimes," Rachel said with a cool anger.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Don't be. He's just bitter, though I can't figure out why. Since he has a beautiful, sweet and super talented fiance like you," Quinn said honestly.

Rachel smiled as she grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled back.

"Good night, friend," Rachel said groggily.

"Good night, Rach," Quinn answered equally as groggy.

Moments later they fell asleep.


	3. Her boyfriend Sebastian

Quinn woke up three hours later. Her back was killing her, she was hungry and she really had to pee. But first things first. Quinn grabbed her phone from the nightstand and was greeted with a ridiculous number of text messages for 8:27 on a Saturday morning. She groaned to see who they were all from.

"Ugh, seriously, Finn," she muttered as she put the phone on Rachel's bed as she got herself from the bed into her chair rather quickly. Yeah she was walking a little bit again but the pain in her back told Quinn she shouldn't have been stationary for so long last night.

* * *

Meatbox had fallen asleep shortly after we polished off our mammoth plate of mini beef tacos. I was still awake just waiting for Quinn to say she wanted out. Sounds bad I know but she did let it slip that her boyfriend is a so-called "enemy" to her friends at the prom. And even though she insisted they were an understanding bunch, I knew they wouldn't be. Not about me. At least for a while.

I glanced at the clock on Meatbox's desk. Texts before 7:45 were a no-no in our relationship. I grinned stupidly when I saw that it was actually almost 9:00. _Good morning pretty girl xoxo_. The lack of immediate response led me to believe Quinn might still be sleeping and I cringed. The first time I sent an early morning text it woke her up and I was told to never do it again if I ever wanted babies. Hence the no texts before 7:45 AM rule.

Instead of staring at my phone, willing Quinn to text me back, I got changed and went for a run. Meatbox wasn't gonna be up for a while and he wouldn't run with me even if he did get up before I left. I grabbed my phone and left his house to go for my daily five mile morning run.

Mile three was kicking my ass when I got a text: _Hey handsome. I miss you. Let's get coffee? _I smiled as I began to run more steadily again. Thankfully I was coming to an intersection with a red light so I could reply to Quinn's request: _Of course. I'm out running right now. I'll text you when I'm showered. I missed you too, baby, so much. _The text went through just as the light turned green. I made sure I was in the clear before I ran across the road.

* * *

Quinn was in her wheelchair scrolling through her texts. There were so many that she was picking and choosing whose texts to read now and whose to read later. Her heart stopped when she saw a text from Puck with Beth's name in it. Quinn immediately went back to make sure there weren't texts from her mom about her daughter. That would reassure Quinn that Puck's mentioning her wasn't life or death. She let go of the breath she had been holding when the only text from her mother was a good morning text. Quinn went back through her unread texts until she was at the one from Puck with Beth's name in it. _I'm happy if you're happy, Q. But please tell me Beth hasn't met Sebastian – Puckzilla_. Quinn chuckled. She should have known it was his protective dad instincts kicking in. _No she hasn't. Sebastian does know about her_. _And he promised not to pester me about meeting her_. Deep down I knew that Quinn would love to introduce Beth and I already but she kept holding off. Especially since up until yesterday her mom, Judy, was the only who knew about our relationship.

Quinn scrolled through more messages and stopped on one from Blaine: _I'm sorry about Kurt_. Quinn groaned. She didn't want Blaine making excuses or apologizing for Kurt. _Blaine, don't do that. If anyone is going to apologize for Kurt I need it to be Kurt. When he's really ready and really means it. I know you're just looking out for me. But so is he. In his own way_. Her eyes lit up as she went back to scrolling and she saw a picture of Beth, covered in breakfast cereal. Quinn opened that one and nearly burst into tears: _My mommy is the prettiest. See you soon. Xoxo Bethie_.

"Finn better not be responsible for those tears," Rachel said as she sat up in her bed and looked at Quinn.

"No," Quinn answered as she showed Rachel.

"Aww. That's so sweet."

Quinn nodded.

"Does Sebastian know about Beth?"

Quinn nodded again.

"Have they met?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Does he _want _to meet Beth?"

"Yes. Rach, what's with the third degree about my boyfriend and my daughter? Quinn chuckled.

"You're right, sorry. That text just made me think," Rachel said honestly.

"It's fine. Just funny that I got a text from Puck asking me if they've met and now you're asking – crazy timing."

* * *

I was finally back from my run and just getting out of the bathroom when Meatbox woke up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I teased.

"Fuck you," he mumbled.

I laughed as I snapped the towel at him. He screamed like a little girl which only made me laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. Will you please get dressed already," he said.

"Fine. I know someone who'd be more than happy to see me," I answered as I went about pulling a pair of light denim jeans up past my boxer briefs.

"Yeah, but I don't think Quinn wants to see _that_."

"Whatever, bro."

I reached down for the closest t-shirt but Meatbox moved it out of my reach. I growled as I stepped over to him, got the shirt and slapped his back.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Thank you," I responded.

I took one look at the shirt and sighed. I knew Quinn would give me grief for not having any loyalty to Ohio State so I pulled off the Michigan shirt and tossed it aside. I glanced at the options at my feet and chose the Cleveland Browns tee before throwing it over my head.

_Coffee soon love? _

I was glad when Quinn sent a text back almost immediately: _Yes. Are you still at Meatbox's?_

_ Yes. I'll pick you up at Rachel's in an hour?_

_ I can't wait. XOXO._

I smiled at the eagerness in Quinn's text as I went to brush my teeth and do other little things before I went to pick her up.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Kurt asked snidely.

"Yes. Sebastian and I are going out for coffee. If you _must _know," Quinn replied angrily.

"Wow he can't even let you have time with friends before he has to swoop in and steal you away?"

"Ugh. Kurt. _Stop_. _I _asked _him _to get coffee. I miss him. We haven't really gone out yet. Just stayed in at his place mostly."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't care to know the details.

"Rach, do you think I should let Sebastian meet Beth today?" Quinn asked quietly after Kurt walked away. She certainly didn't want his opinion on this particular matter.

"Do you think it's time?" Rachel countered thoughtfully.

"I don't know."

"Then no. Wait until you _know _it's time. Any other time and it might not be good for Beth."

"Thanks Rachel. I'm really glad we got to be friends."

"Me too, Quinn. Me too."

"I know this is really silly but will you come out and meet Sebastian when he gets here?"

"What do you mean? I've already met him."

"Yeah. As Sebastian, captain of the Warblers and guy who almost blinded Blaine. You haven't met Sebastian, my boyfriend."

Rachel considered what Quinn said for about thirty seconds before she agreed. Quinn squealed happily.

"Why me? Why not Santana, Brittany or Mercedes?"

"Because you won't try to kill him. They might."

"Well not Brittany but you know what I mean. Please do this for me? I've never dated someone my friends didn't already know."

"And you're still not."

"Rachel."

"I still don't understand why me. I'm not your best friend."

"I don't care about "best friends". I only care about friends. And you, Rachel Berry, are my friend. Please?"

"Ugh, Berry, will you just do it so Q will shut up?" Santana grumbled, still half asleep on the futon with Brittany.

"Okay, yes. I will go meet Sebastian, your boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Great!" Quinn exclaimed. She would have launched herself at Rachel but she was in her chair.

* * *

I was in Lima when I realized I had no idea what Rachel's address was. Since I was driving I couldn't text Quinn and get it. I would have to call her. _Bummer I have to hear that pretty voice sooner _I laughed to myself.

"Call Quinn," I said. The call was connected and ringing in my ear almost immediately.

"Hi! Are you here?" Quinn greeted happily.

"I'm in Lima. But I don't know Rachel's address," I answered.

"Oh right."

Quinn gave me turn by turn directions to Rachel's from where I had been when I called her. Seven minutes later I pulled into Rachel's driveway. I was not at all surprised to find Quinn was waiting in the walkway. I was, however, surprised to see Rachel standing right with her. I killed the engine and jumped out of my truck. I practically sprinted up the walk to Quinn I was so happy to see her again.

"Hi," I said sweetly before I leaned down to capture her lips in mine.

"Hi," she said when I broke the kiss a minute later.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute. I want you to meet somebody first."

I raised an eyebrow. She couldn't mean Beth. She promised she wouldn't spring that introduction on me. I didn't think she meant Rachel but no one else was around.

"Oh, okay?"

"Sebastian, this is my friend, Rachel. Rachel, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend," Quinn said as she looked between Rachel and I.

I stuck my hand out for Rachel to shake it and she accepted graciously.

"It's nice to meet you. Again," we said at the same time.

Quinn smiled at us. I looked at her and winked. Rachel only returned her smile.

"Okay, are you ready now?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes. Thank you for humoring me with that, babe," Quinn replied.

"You're welcome."

I leaned around from behind her chair and kissed her cheek before I pushed her down the walk to my truck.


	4. Conversations Over Coffee

"Did you mean it when you said you were proud of me last night?" Quinn asked me as she fidgeted with her hands.

Before I spoke, I looked at her and pushed her chin up so I could see her eyes. The last thing I did was take her soft hands in my rougher ones.

"Absolutely, 100 percent, Quinn. I was proud of you last night and I'm proud of you right now," I answered sincerely.

"Why?"

"Because you're fighting to get back to where you were before you were in that chair. Because I've never heard you say you didn't want to keep trying. Truthfully, Quinn, I am just proud of you because of who you are. Wheelchair or no wheelchair."

I noticed there were tears on her cheeks. I wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for less than a second. I watched her curiously in anticipation.

"I love you," she barely whispered finally.

"I love you too," I said almost immediately which made us both laugh a little bit.

I heard that melodious laughter as I turned my truck into the Lima Bean's parking lot. Not sure what had caused her to laugh, I just turned my head and raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"We're going to have company if we go in there," Quinn said as she gestured to an oversized black SUV.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kurt."

"_Really_?! What _is _that kid's problem?"

"You."

"Ugh, fine, wanna get coffee some place else?"

"Baby, I would follow you to the moon if you asked me to."

I laughed as I backed out the space I had just pulled into seconds earlier. Every so often I noticed Quinn glancing behind us. I was sure she was doing the same thing I was. Making sure Kurt hadn't followed us. We just wanted to have a peaceful time together without anyone butting in where they weren't invited.

"We could go to Akron. My sister loved going there for coffee. She always told me it was the best stuff in Ohio without going to a major metropolitan area," Quinn suggested.

"Do you know what the name of the place your sister liked is called?" I asked her.

"Fran's Fresh Brew, ironically enough. I think she just liked them for their name."

Quinn and I laughed at that as she put the info into my phone's gps. A short while later I pulled into the parking lot of Fran's Fresh Brew. We both looked around and were pleased that we didn't find Kurt's SUV anywhere.

"If anyone would be here, it's my sister and that would be fine," Quinn said as I helped her from the truck into her chair.

"Yes it would since I'd really like to meet her," I replied.

Quinn turned and smiled at me. As I steered her chair I noticed there were lots of mothers with young children here. That got me thinking about what kind of mother Quinn was to Beth. Though I was sure a great one, I would still love to see that side of her. Hopefully sooner rather than later but I promised Quinn I would be patient about it.

"Aw man, we're not on familiar turf anymore," I teased.

"And?" Quinn questioned playfully.

"I don't know if you get the same drink here that you would at the Lima Bean."  
"Baby, don't sweat it. I trust you. And besides, you know what I like. I'm gonna find us a table, you should get in line."

"Are you hungry, babe?"

"Yes. Definitely. Why don't you get a blueberry muffin and we can split it."

"Quinn, I can get two muffins, it's not a big deal."

"I know you can but trust me, my love, you'll only need one. The things are _huge_."

I just laughed as I watched her roll away in search of a table for us. I was pleased that she had found one quickly. I watched her from my spot in the line and even from far away I could see something was weighing heavily on her mind. _What's wrong baby? _I watched her after I hit send. She shook her head when she saw I had just texted her from across the coffee shop. _Just thinking. I'll tell you what about when you and your cute butt have coffee and a muffin for me. _I shot Quinn a wink when I read her text back. She proceeded to blow me a kiss.

A few minutes later I was carrying a tray with coffees. Iced, wild blueberry, skim milk only for Quinn and a hot coffee black for me. I also had the biggest blueberry muffin I'd ever seen in my life on a plate in my other hand.

"Your coffee, my girl," I said as I made a big deal about handing Quinn her coveted drink.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she said almost shyly. I watched her take a sip and thought it was the most adorable sight ever.

"Wow am I glad you set me straight about the muffin, babe," I laughed as I gestured toward the mound on the plate between us.

Quinn only smiled. We sat drinking our coffee and eating the muffin in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decided to ask what she had been thinking about while I had been in line. Judging by the way she tensed, I knew it was really serious. I grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

"You can tell me. Whatever it is," I encouraged.

"I was thinking about graduation. It's not that far away. We haven't even talked about what that's gonna mean for us. Are we gonna stay together no matter where we are? Don you know where you're going?' Quinn spat out hurriedly.

"Honestly, I wanted to talk about this too. I love you and would rather stay in this relationship even if we're thousands of miles apart. That kind of hurt would be better than hurting because we broke up," I replied, "I haven't heard back from all the schools I applied to so I don't where I'll be yet. But I do know if you go to Yale, my heart will be with you."

"Seb, I don't want to be away from you. I won't be able to take any sort of hurt. And not having you there, wherever I am, will hurt too much. I already know I'm going to be without Beth everyday wherever I go. And that alone might kill me. The only positive there being she'll be here, in Lima with Puck. At least for a little while."

"Didn't you apply to Ohio State though, baby?"

Quinn nodded. She hadn't really wanted to but since the application was free and it was a state school, her mom convinced her to do it anyway.

"I should have applied there too."

"But what about Michigan? You love that school."

"Not half as much as I love you, Q."

"It doesn't matter. I don't even want to go to Ohio State anyway."

I could see that the conversation was really getting to her. I quickly racked my brain for _anything _else we could talk about. _Nationals _I thought excitedly _yeah, there we go. I should get her talking about that._

"Are you ready for Nationals?" I asked.

"Mentally, absolutely! I can't _wait _to see Chicago. Oh, Sebastian, I wish you could come. I'll miss you so much. I'm so nervous I won't be physically ready and I _promised _everyone would be out of this damn chair and dancing for Nationals. So I have to _make _myself physically ready," Quinn answered, her tone a mixture of bubbly and nervous.

"You'll be ready. And I'll help you."

"Thanks honey."

"Anything for my girl."

Quinn was about to say something when she heard her phone make noise. After all the texts full of crap early that morning, she was hesitant to look. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a text from Puck:

Y_ou'll let me know before B meets him? - Puckzilla_

O_f course, you have my absolute word that they don't meet without your knowing about it ahead of time_

_ Awesome. Give her a kiss for me – Puckzilla_

"Sorry, Puck was just getting back to me from earlier," Quinn apologized as she put her phone away.

"It's not a problem. He is always gonna be in your life. You daughter is _his _daughter. I'll never stand in the way of that bond you guys share," I said nonchalantly.

"I love you. You're too good to me."

"I love you."

"As much as I love you and being here with you right now, there's an adorable little girl back in Lima that this momma is missing terribly right now."

I nodded in understanding. I was surprised when I looked at my phone we had been together for close to four hours.

As soon as we were back in Lima and on Dudley Road, I could see Quinn bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat. I hadn't even considered how long she had been away from Beth in the past two days. If her excitement was any indication I knew it had to be a lot.

When I put the truck in park Quinn kissed me before I jumped out to help her get in the chair. I was surprised when she shook her head no.

"Walk me to the door?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd love to," I replied before offering her my arm. I smiled when I felt Quinn's weight, just barely, but enough to know she was there. I slowly walked us up the path so she wouldn't fall down.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," I whispered when we reached the front door.

Seconds later, Judy opened the door. She had her finger up to her mouth. Quinn nodded, knowing that meant her mom must have just gotten Beth down for a nap. I waved at Judy before I turned to go back down the pathway for Quinn's wheelchair. She was leaning against Judy tiredly and flopped carefully into the chair when it was behind her. As soon as she was situated properly, Quinn pushed herself into the house before turning the chair to face me.

"I'll call you later, baby," I said before I kissed her softly on her gorgeous lips.

"Thanks for being so understanding about today. I love you," she said before she returned the kiss.

"I love you too. Bye, Quinn. Bye, Judy," I said before turning back to my truck.


	5. ChiTown Confession

"Aw, what's the matter, Quinn? You precious boyfriend didn't want to come support you?" Kurt mocked as Quinn flopped back into a chair at the table.

They had been rehearsing the choreography for the songs they were performing in a matter of hours and they were tired. Perhaps no one more so than Quinn. Both physically and emotionally.

It had been a few weeks since the McKinley High prom and Kurt was still being an ass about our relationship.

"Kurt, stop. I'm sick of you obsessing over Quinn and Sebastian's relationship. Every damn day. It's like that's all you care about anymore. Everyone else has accepted them as a couple, including Joe. Why haven't you?" Blaine snapped.

All of the New Directions stared at Kurt expectantly. Blaine was right, they had all come around to the idea of my relationship with Quinn. Except Kurt, and no one knew why.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Kurt snipped.

"You know what, Kurt, I'm so tired of your attitude. And I think I know why you're still so hung up about me and Sebastian. Santana got it right. You're angry that he's not interested in you. How do you think that makes _Blaine _feel?" Quinn said in the iciest tone she could muster.

The entire room fell silent. Blaine looked to be on the verge of tears. Kurt's gaze was fixed on the floor. Santana was smiling smugly. Finn was glaring at Quinn, who was staring daggers at Kurt.

"Why would you say something like that?" Finn demanded.

"Oh please, Finnoncence. Don't act like you don't know it's true," Santana spoke calmly, "Kurt has been dreaming of tapping his foot with Sebastian for months."

"How would _you _know?"

"It's written all over his gay face every time he looks at Sebastian."

Quinn had checked out of the conversation at that moment. She got her phone out and smiled at the picture of Beth that was her background. Seconds later she sent: _ Please, please tell me that you're coming_.

* * *

Nick and I were scouring the internet for restaurants in Chicago when her text came through.

"Man, she's gonna be super happy tomorrow night, bro. Even if they don't win," Nick said when I showed him the text from Quinn.

_Still up in the air, sorry baby_. I felt bad lying but I had my heart set on surprising Quinn.

"Yeah, I know she will. But I do hope they win. They deserve to," I finally answered Nick.

Nick nodded as we got back to searching the internet for a place for me to take Quinn to dinner the following night. Nick and Meatbox would be flying to Chicago with me in a couple of hours so I wanted to have everything figured out before then. I had let Mr. Schuester know I would be there so he could make sure I had a ticket for the competition. He knew not to tell anyone so they wouldn't slip up and blow my surprise.

_I really hate that you're not here. Kurt is driving me up the wall!_

I furrowed my brow angrily at my phone. It made no sense as to why he was still giving Quinn grief about me.

_How many times do you need me to tell you to __**back off**__! Q doesn't need your shit, Kurt_.

I slammed my phone down on my desk as soon as the text went through. Nick jumped and gave me a quizzical look.

"Kurt is still being an ass to Quinn about our relationship," I explained.

"I'm sorry, man," he replied.

_I'm sorry sweetie. Just hang in there. Call me later?_

* * *

"What are you, _five_, Quinn? Did you seriously tell Sebastian to text me?" Kurt demanded angrily as he read what I sent him.

"No, actually, I didn't," Quinn shot back, "Sebastian did that on his own."

"You never answered my question earlier, Kurt. And saying you don't want to talk about it, doesn't count," Blaine spoke, "Why haven't you accepted their relationship?"

"What do you want me to say, Blaine?" Kurt demanded agitatedly.

"Gee, I don't know. How about the truth? Or is that too much to ask."

Kurt sighed heavily. Blaine looked at him angrily. Quinn had her arms folded across her chest as she looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

"Santana was right. I'm sorry," Kurt finally said before he took off from the room.

"Okay, okay! That's enough drama people. We have work to do," Rachel demanded a minute later.

Everyone agreed and snapped back into rehearsal mode seconds later.

* * *

A few hours later Meatbox, Nick and I were in Chicago. We decided to get pizza for dinner before heading to the hotel to crash for the night. We were in Chicago after all.

"Are you sure Quinn doesn't know you're here?" Meatbox asked as he dove into another piece of pizza.

"Yes, I'm sure. I didn't even tell her mom. The only person I told who could have slipped up and mentioned something to Quinn was Mr. Schuester," I replied in between bites of my own slice of pizza.

"And Beth's definitely not here?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Quinn's aunt and uncle in Columbus took her for the weekend so Judy could be here."

"And you can be here, too," Nick and Meatbox laughed.

"But Quinn doesn't know that," I said.

We were just getting our check when my phone rang. I grinned like a fool when the ringtone registered in my head. Nick and Meatbox rolled their eyes at me.

"Hey baby," I said coolly, motioning for the guys to shut up.

"Hey, oh my God, I wish you were here right now. So much. Everything is a mess. It all went downhill after Kurt read your text," Quinn spewed.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly I was very nervous about sending him that text. Or possibly seeing any of the New Directions the next day.

"He finally admitted what his problem is. Are you ready for this?'

"I guess so?"

"Santana accused him of being bitter that you have eyes for me and not him. Well, after he read your text, and accused me of acting like a five year old, Blaine confronted him about it. Again. And he said that Santana was right."

I slammed my hand into my forehead. Nick and Meatbox looked at me confused. I waved them off as I walked away from our table and moved toward the door. Just hearing her say that made my head hurt. And my stomach was starting to turn. I was about to say something when Blaine came to mind. _He must really hate me_.

"Oh shit. How did Blaine take that?" I asked cautiously.

"He held himself together while we finished rehearsing. But he wouldn't come to dinner. I told him I would check on him in a little while," she replied.

"Do you think he hates me? I mean, his boyfriend just admitted to being upset that _another boy _ isn't in to him. That had to suck."

"It definitely sucks but if Blaine is going to hate anybody right now, it's got to be Kurt. He knows it's not your fault."

Okay, I guess you're right. How are you, physically?"

"I'm a little sore in my knees. My back feels all right though. It felt so good to really be dancing, sans wheelchair, just like it used to be. I wish you were going to see us tomorrow."

"I know. Me too, baby. You'll just have to show me the dvd when you come home I guess."

I grinned wickedly at Nick and Meatbox as I said this. They rolled their eyes at me. Surprising Quinn tomorrow was going to be _awesome_.

"Of course I'll show you the dvd, sweets. As long as I don't fall on my face or something during the competition."

"You're not gonna fall. I just know it."

"I hope you're right. That would be worse than the debacle that caused us to not even make the top ten last year."

"What happened last year?"

"Finn kissed Rachel at the end of their duet."

"Oh yeah. Ah, don't worry about it. You'll be just fine tomorrow."

"I wish I was as confident about that as you are."

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to you after the competition tomorrow."

"Wait! Will you sing to me first?" she asked bashfully.

"What song?"

"Something that will take away my doubts about tomorrow."

"Of course."

I thought for a minute about a song that would do that for her. When I decided on the song, I started singing. I heard her giggle almost instantly on the other end which put a smile on my face. People gave me weird looks as they walked by. It must have been a weird occurrence for them to walk by an 18 year old kid singing "You Are My Sunshine".

"That was sweet, thanks baby," Quinn said when I finished.

"What can I say, you've made a sweet boy out of me," I said casually.

Nick and Meatbox had to fight not to bust a gut. I glared at them and they stopped.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Quinn. Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"You too, handsome. Good night."

"Good night. Sing pretty tomorrow."

Quinn laughed as we ended the call.


	6. Nationals And A Dinner Date

I woke up ealry the next morning to get ready to go to the competition. Since I didn't want to stick out in my Warblers garb, I opted for a pair of jeans and a pale orange polo. I slipped my feet into a pair of white Converse before grabbing my aviators. I was looking in the mirror when I realized something was missing. I couldn't figure out what for the life of me. I just shrugged at my reflection before I walked away. Just as I was about to the hotel in search of coffee and some breakfast, I realized what was missing. A hat. I back around and grabbed my Virginia Tech Hokies hat my brother bought for me and plunked it on my head haphazardly.

When I was completely sure I was all set with my outfit, I made sure I had my phone, a room key and my wallet before I left to find sustenance. As soon as I walked out into the busy Chicago streets, I spotted a Dunkin Donuts just a few steps away. It was no Lima Bean or Fran's but it would do. Ten minutes later I was back outside, coffee and muffin (blueberry, in case you couldn't guess) in hand, making my way to the performance hall. As I got closer to the building I could feel my nerves growing. I laughed as I kept walking. It didn't take me too long and I was glad that I hadn't run into anyone. Just as I was making my way to the entrance, however, I saw Rachel standing in the crowd of people talking to Jesse. I nearly died when I thought my cover would be blown, thus ruining my surprise. When Rachel turned her glance away from me, I bolted through the doors. A few people asked if I was all right as I stood just inside the lobby panting like an overly dehydrated dog. I smiled weakly at them as I nodded.

Finally, when I had caught my breath again, I perched my sunglasses on top of my hat and made my way to will call. Mr. Schuester had said he'd leave my ticket there. A few minutes later I had my ticket and was heading for the balcony. True I wouldn't have the _best _view of Quinn from there but no one would know I was present from there either. I was glad to find a seat in the first row of the balcony when I got up there. As soon as I sat down I took out my phone and sent a text to Quinn: _Good luck, baby. Stay tough. You can do this. Remember, I'm proud of you no matter what. I love you. XOXO_. And even though I wasn't sure how he'd take it, I sent one to Blaine too: _Good luck today killer_. Just as his text went through, a man came over the intercom reminding people to silence their cell phones. I quickly obeyed in case Quinn or Blaine were able to text me back. Seconds later the judges were announced. I didn't really care to know who they were. But I knew that meant the first school was getting ready for their performance. I glanced at the program to see who that was and I smiled when I read **New Directions – William McKinley High, Lima OH**. As I scanned the program for other schools I noticed Vocal Adrenaline was a few performances after the New Directions. I thought about leaving after their performance but quickly decided against it.

Suddenly, the opening notes for "Edge of Glory" were playing and I snapped my head up. I was slightly taken back when I realized it was just girls on stage since I knew there were guys in their glee club too. I made quick work of looking for Quinn and then I heard her beautiful voice. It took every ounce of self-control not to yell encouragingly in that moment. She was doing so great and I was so proud of her. When they finished the song I whistled so loudly I briefly wondered if I had given myself away. There wasn't much time to worry about that before Rachel took her place in front of the mic stand for a solo. Rachel's voice slammed into my ears with the opening line to "It's All Coming Back". I sat and listened as she kicked the song's ass. It was hard not to feel like something about her performance had all but gave them the win it was that _awesome._

During their rendition of "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" I bristled at the sound of Kurt's voice. Hearing him and seeing him act all "sweet" with Blaine reminded me what Quinn said he had confessed. And Blaine's reaction. I swore, even from the balcony, I could see the hurt written all over Blaine. Then he sang his line and I could hear the hurt too. Which made me want to punch Kurt – hard – in the mouth. When they finished that song, the entire audience was on their feet. There were people clapping, whistling, hollering and some probably crying. As soon as they left the stage, I sat down and zoned out. _She didn't falter or anything the whole time. I'm so glad I got to see this_ I sent to Nick and Meatbox.

I couldn't tell you what songs any of the other schools performed because I was busy playing Temple Run. I did, however, look up long enough during Vocal Adrenaline's performance to know the black kid in the dress is really a dude. Completely grossed out, I turned my attention back to the game on my phone.

Probably an hour or so later, they were getting ready to announce the winner. I quickly ended the latest game of Temple Run and focused my attention toward the stage. I was pleased to see the New Directions standing there. Vocal Adrenaline didn't surprise me at all. But the group from Oregon, I had no idea if they had really been good enough or not. That didn't matter. I just watched Quinn grip Santana's hand nervously. I wished I could be down there holding her other hand as I gripped both chair arms until my knuckles were whiter than Casper. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were ready to reveal who placed where in the top three. The group from Oregon was third and I laughed when I noticed Puck pumped his fist at that.

Seconds later all I heard was the word "champion" and I was holding my breath. Then it happened, "From McKinley High, the New Directions!" I watched them celebrate for a couple minutes before I decided to leave. My surprise was still in tact as far as I knew at that point. And I didn't want to risk it being blown now. Before I left though, I did manage to get a clear shot of the bright smile on Quinn's face. I took a few snaps of her then turned to make my way back out onto the busy Chicago streets.

As I walked back to the hotel, my phone went crazy. I froze when I saw texts from Santana and Puck. _Shit! Someone saw me _I thought to myself. Hesitantly, I opened Santana's text first: _I thought you told Q you weren't coming? _My heart stopped..._how the hell did Santana see me? Or...no way. Rachel would have said hi, wouldn't she? _I rambled in my head. After reading that I was sure I didn't want to look at what Puck sent. I stood on the sidewalk, debating if I should just delete it. Which is exactly what I was about to do when I realized it was a picture message. I let go of the breath I was holding as I opened it and saw a picture of Quinn dancing during "Edge of Glory". I noticed he put a message with it: _she did it! :D_

I ignored Santana's text for a while longer. Quinn would know soon enough that I was actually in Chicago. _I'm so proud of her! Thanks for sharing that Puck _I sent to Quinn's mohawked friend.

_Thanks, Seb. We won! - Blaine_

_ That's awesome bro. Congrats =)_

Man were they all gonna hate me when they knew I saw them win, And they would probably hate Mr. Schuester too. Since he helped me out.

_Sebastian, you better answer me. Berry insists that she saw you before the competition. I'm willing to to juts think she's crazy but you better tell me the truth_.

I groaned. Santana had to be the most persistent person I'd ever met.

_As much as I agree, Rachel is crazy, I am in Chicago. Don't tell Quinn. It's a surprise. Please_? I waited anxiously for a response from Santana. There was a piece of me that was sure she wouldn't keep quiet but I was trying to ignore that. Finally her response came through: _You better tell her before Rachel does but I won't say a word_. I sigh in relief. Well...sort of. At least I knew Santana wouldn't blow my surprise.

* * *

"Quinn, I'm telling you. I _saw _Sebastian. He's here," Rachel insisted as she stamped her foot.

"You couldn't have. He said he couldn't work out the details to be here," Quinn replied adamantly.

Rachel moved to speak again but Santana put a hand up to stop her.

"Look, Berry, you probably saw someone who looks like Sebastian. I heard Quinn ask if he was gonna make it. She wouldn't have sounded so dejected if his answer had been yes," Santana spoke firmly.

* * *

_I just lied in front of Q. Whatever you have planned better knock her off her feet_.

I looked at the latest text from Santana and groaned. I checked the time. It was still early so I hightailed it back to the hotel for a nap. It didn't surprise me that Meatbox and Nick were still sleeping. I made quick work of shedding everything but my underwear before I jumped under the covers.

* * *

"Ugh, San, I'm exhausted. Can you walk me up to our room?" Quinn asked tiredly.

"Sure. C'mon, I'll give you a piggy back," Santana answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now c'mon before we have to scoop you off the floor with some heavy duty equipment."

"Shut up."

Seconds later, Quinn was on Santana's back as they walked to the elevator. Quinn got off Santana in the elevator and just put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am, Quinn?" Santana asked seriously.

Quinn shook her head tiredly.

"Well I am. So proud of you. Today, you did so good. I think even Kurt is proud of you for today," Santana said.

Quinn laughed lightly. Finally the elevator stopped on their floor. Quinn got on Santana's back again and they were in their room seconds later.

"Hand me my phone?" Quinn requested sleepily as she tried to keep herself sitting up for a few extra seconds.

"Hang on," Santana replied. She set an alarm so Quinn wouldn't sleep the rest of the day away.

As soon as Santana put her phone in her hand, Quinn immediately checked her texts. Her eyes glimmered with tears at all the texts of encouragement from people.

_Good luck Quinn! - Meatbox_

_ Sorry we can't be there. Make us proud! - Frannie, Michael and Lacy_

_ You're gonna do great today, Quinn. I'm so proud of you. I love you – Mom_

_ You can do it, Mommy. I love you so much XOXO Beth – _from her Aunt Leanne's phone.

_Good luck Quinn – Nick_

_ Looking forward to watching your performance today. Give it everything you've got, sweetheart. - Carole_

_ The Unholy Trinity is about to bitch slap this city. So proud of you Q! Love San_

Quinn laughed through her tears at that text. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the next one was another one from me: _I love you, knock em dead, baby xoxo_. She sighed as she put her phone down suddenly remembering how tired she was. Seconds later, Quinn was sound asleep with her phone in hand.

* * *

I woke up an hour and a half later to Nick shushing Meatbox. Groaning, I rolled over and glared at them. I was still tired but figured I could take the short walk to Dunkin's for another coffee if I wanted to.

"Hey man. How'd the competition go?" Meatbox asked.

"They won. Quinn did great. Vocal Adrenaline's feature voice was dressed in drag," I answered.

"Does she know you were there?" Nick questioned.

"She might. Apparently Rachel saw me. She said something to Quinn and Santana texted me. She promised not to tell Quinn. But she did say I should her know soon, before Rachel does," I explained.

Suddenly I realized having Santana know could work in my favor.

_Hey can you convince Quinn to get dressed up for dinner out?_

_ Sure. What time does she need to be ready?_

_5:30. I made reservations at Quartino's for 6:15._

_ Is that far from here? I'm not sure how much walking she should do after this morning._

_ It's not too far, that's why I picked it. If she gets too tired. I'll carry her._

_ Okay, she'll be ready._

_ Thanks Santana._

I looked at the clock and realized I should start getting ready if I was going to make it to their hotel by 5:30.

* * *

At 3:30 Santana walked into her and Quinn's hotel room. She growled when she saw Quinn was still asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepy Q," Santana sing-songed.

"No. Go away," Quinn growled.

"Nope. You gotta get up. We're having girls night in the city. Get yo white ass out this bed and in the shower."

Quinn groaned as she pulled the extra pillow over her head. Santana laughed then pulled the sheets and blankets away. Quinn jumped out of the bed and glared at Santana homicidally. Santana didn't flinch. Quinn sighed in defeat as she trudged toward the shower.

"Hey, San, if we're having girls night why aren't _you _getting ready?" Quinn asked pointedly when she came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"I wanted you to have first crack at the shower. The hot water probably felt great on your tired muscles huh?" Santana replied smoothly.

"Oh, it did. Thanks."

"Hey, why don't you wear that black skirt you brought?"

"You think so?"

"Definitely. You look _hot _in that thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about looking "hot" and Santana knew it.

"Okay, but what top should I wear with it?"

"What did you bring?"

Quinn showed Santana the few tops that she brought that could work with the skirt. Santana pondered for a few minutes before settling on the seafoam blouse.

"This one. It makes your eyes pop," Santana explained as she held the shirt out to Quinn.

"Thanks, San. Hey you better get in the shower, missy," Quinn said, taking the shirt from her friend.

* * *

I was a little jealous when Nick and Meatbox left for the White Sox game a little while later. But that died when I thought about the fact I was bout to surprise Quinn.

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I ran a hand through my hair and breathed deep. It was almost time to head over to the hotel the New Directions were at and I was getting nervous. I had checked how far away our hotels were from each other and I was pleased to find out they weren't far apart at all.

* * *

At 5:30 on the dot, I knocked on the door of Quinn and Santana's hotel room.

"Q, can you see who that is?" I heard Santana ask.

Fifteen seconds later I was greeted with the brightest smile ever.

"Oh my God! You're _here_!" she squealed before launching herself at me.

"Surprise," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at me. Then she turned and looked at Santana.

"You know about this. Didn't you?" she demanded.

Santana nodded devilishly.

"Have fun, kids," she laughed before disappearing in the bathroom.

"C'mon," I said as I grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her into the hallway with me, "I don't want to be late."

"For what?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"Dinner at Quartino's."

I watched her jaw drop before I kissed her. When we broke the kiss, I lead her to the elevator.


	7. A Glimpse of Her Daughter

Graduation was days away and I had been spending most of the days since coming back from Chicago lounging at my house. Alone. I asked Quinn about meeting Beth before we head to college. To which she responded by all but tearing my head from my body. I knew I was pushing it but it was beginning to feel like that was my only choice. Now I was on my couch, staring blankly at something on the tv because my girlfriend was furious with me.

"Sebastian Matthew, will you _please _get up and something. Moping isn't going to make Quinn any less upset with you," my mom, Kathy, demanded in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do Mom? Quinn won't answer her phone," I shot back as I turned off the tv.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out."

I groaned as I watched her retreat back toward the kitchen. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. Reluctantly I got up from my spot on the couch and plodded into the kitchen.

"Oh look, he _does _move about," my dad said as he peered over the morning paper with a disapproving look all over his face.

"Joe, leave him be," Mom chided.

I had to fight the urge to smile at this. If Dad caught sight of my enjoyment, we would be looking at World War 79. And I wasn't about to subject _anyone _to that. Instead, I went to the closet to observe my options for food. Much to my dismay, nothing in there appealed to me. The same thing happened when I checked the refrigerator and the freezer.

"Damn it," I muttered in frustration.

"What, Sebastian?" Mom asked.

"I want something to eat but nothing seems be jumping out at me," I explained.

"Why? Because your girlfriend isn't an option?" Dad asked smugly.

"Joe!" Mom yelled.

"No, _Dad_. And, though I know you won't believe me, Quinn is _not _that sort of girl," I snapped angrily.

"Right, do you think I'm stupid? The girl has a _child_. In high school. What do you suppose that says about the kind of girl she is?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is _exactly _why I don't like her to be around you! You're a judgmental pighead. Just like her father. And for the record, the fact that she has a child and is _still in _high school says that yes, she made the wrong choice to have sex but she's taking responsibility for that. And I happen to know for a fact that she doesn't regret choosing to keep her daughter. Not for a second."

"I think we were better off having you bring home other boys than we are with that slut coming here."

I was so consumed by my anger that I was seeing red. I stood there, staring at my father, just waiting for him to make another rude comment.

"You better make sure you have condoms. I wouldn't want you catching whatever diseases that slut has."

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth did I take a swing at him. Unfortunately, I missed, and my fist smashed the table top.

"Get out, Joe. Right now," Mom demanded angrily from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him any longer. But I was still hungry so I grabbed a banana. As soon as it was firmly in my grasp, I took off in the direction of the stairs.

I practically ran to my room for my phone once I hit the top step. Quin was still angry I knew but I had an overwhelming need to apologize. I was the reason for her anger after all. The phone rang four and a half times before I heard her voice.

"What do you _want_, Sebastian?" she demanded. I could tell she had been crying and not getting any sleep.

"To apologize. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you to make you let me meet Beth. It...it's just...I was starting to think you don't want me to," I said as I fought to keep my composure.

"You promised me you would be patient, Sebastian!"

"I know. I'm sorry I got impatient. Can we please be done with not talking to or seeing each other?"

Quinn didn't say anything for a minute. I was so devastated I almost hung up without saying a word. But I changed my mind when I heard her clear her throat like she had something to say.

"Yes," she whispered, "I miss you. Should I come over?"

"No! I mean...let's go to Fran's?" I suggested.

"Okay. Maybe we can talk about you meeting Beth this week."

Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded at the idea. I jumped a few seconds later when I heard the front door slam. And then Quinn's voice blared through the phone.

"Hey! Sebastian?" she yelled.

"What, oh sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'll, uh, pick you up in a half hour?"

"Can you make it an hour? Puck's coming to get Beth for the weekend. He's supposed to be here in a half hour."

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I'll see you in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Quinn put her phone down and wiped the tears she hadn't even realized fell from her cheeks. When she felt like she was good to go, she went to make sure Beth was ready for a weekend with her daddy, Auntie Sarah and Bubbe.

"Hey little lady," Quinn said as she popped her head into Beth's room.

"Hi Mommy," Beth said happily.

"Are you ready to go to Daddy's?"

"Uh huh." Beth pointed to a pile of toys.

"Bethie, you need more than that. Will you help Mommy put some things in your ballerina suitcase?"

"Otay."

Quinn kissed her daughter on the head as she set about getting some clothes in case what she had at Puck's wasn't enough. Or didn't fit. Quinn knew Puck tried to stay on top of that stuff but lately it seemed like Beth grew once an hour.

"No Mommy! I no want that sirt!" Beth yelled when Quinn put Beth's black Cheerios long sleeve shirt in the suitcase.

"Beth, you need something with sleeves while you're at Daddy's. Bubbe keeps it cold and Daddy tells me how you shiver," Quinn spoke firmly.

"Beth Christina, listen to your mother," Quinn heard a male voice say seconds later.

She looked and was glad to find Puck was backing her up. Beth looked up too and smiled at her daddy. Quickly, she dropped the crayon she had been holding and ran to his waiting arms.

"Hi Daddy! I no want that sirt. Pease Daddy?" Beth said sweetly.

"What shirt baby girl?" Puck asked.

Quinn held up the "offensive" shirt. Puck laughed a little bit.

"Why don't you want that shirt Bethie? You look just like Mommy when you wear it."

Beth shook her head. She made up her little mind and nothing either parent said would get her to change her mind.

"Show me what shirt you want?" Quinn requested.

Puck set Beth on her feet so she could do what Quinn asked. Seconds later, Beth had another long sleeve Cheerios shirt in her hand. Quinn just stared at her. Puck bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. _Shit we're in trouble if she's this picky about clothes already! _He thought to himself.

"Bethie, it's the same thing, just in red," Quinn said as she took the shirt from Beth, refolded it and put it in the suitcase.

"I yike red, Mommy," Beth said matter of factly.

"Yeah, Mommy, Beth likes red," Puck teased as he let some of the laughter out.

Quinn stuck her tongue out at Puck before she turned to get a few more things to put in Beth's suitcase.

"Okay, I think she's all set. She's been crankier than usually at bedtime lately. I've been singing to her, reading an extra story and leaving her door wide open," Quinn told Puck.

"Okay, I can handle that. Thanks for the head's up," Puck replied.

"Beth, come give Mommy a hug and kiss goodby?" Quinn asked.

"Otay," Beth said as she clambered over to Quinn.

"I love you, peanut," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Beth's little frame.

"I yove you too, Mommy," Beth said as she returned Quinn's hug. She kissed Quinn's cheek and tried to wiggle away but Quinn caught her before she could and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon, Shorty. Auntie Sarah is waiting for us," Puck said, "and I think she has a surprise."

Beth bolted out of the room at the mention of her aunt. She stopped at the top of the stairs to wait for Puck though. Quinn smiled and gave her a wink when she saw that her daughter didn't try to go down the stairs on her own.

"Daddy, up!" Beth screeched.

"Manners, little miss," Quinn scolded lightedheartedly.

Puck didn't move as he waited for Beth to ask again.

"Daddy, up! Pease," Beth screeched again.

Puck reached down and scooped Beth off the floor. She giggled infectiously when he put her over his shoulder. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched them interact with each other. She knew she was lucky. Well as lucky as a teen mom could be, that Puck was such a great dad to their daughter. It made caring for Beth so much less stressful.

"So, my mom will drop Squirt off at her preschool Monday afternoon?" Puck questioned.

"Yes. That would be great. My mom would take her but -" Quinn started before Puck cut her off.

"It's no problem, Quinn. You know my mom adores her. And think Beth adores her Bubbe too."

Quinn smiled at Puck. He nodded as he took Beth's suitcase from Quinn with his free hand.

"Can Mommy have another kiss goodbye? I won't see you until Monday after I get done with school," Quinn asked Beth.

"Yes!" Beth yelled as she ran and jumped into Quinn's waiting arms.

The little girl latched onto her mommy and gave her the _slimiest _kiss _ever_. Quinn laughed as she gave Beth one more kiss too.

"Have a good time with Daddy. Be good, angel," Quinn told her almost two-year-old.

"Otay, Mama," Beth answered.

"See you at school, Q," Puck said as he gave his friend a hug.

"Bye, Puck," Quinn replied as she returned the hug.


	8. Fighting For Their Honor

I had turned on Dudley Road and was almost at Quinn's when I saw Puck's truck pull out of the driveway and head the opposite direction down the road. Quinn stood at the doorway, watching Puck drive away until she couldn't see his truck anymore. Her head snapped back to the driveway when she heard the sound of my truck pulling in. I watched her smile brighten, then dim, then brighten again. All before I had the truck turned off.

"Hey there, beautiful," I greeted with a smile.

"Hi," she said timidly.

I walked up to where she stood at the door and took her hands in mine. She looked at me, totally unsure of what was happening.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know I said it on the phone, but I can see in your eyes how bad you needed an apology in person. And I couldn't just let the one on the phone be the only apology either," I said as I locked eyes with her, "I was stupid to make demands about your child. But something in me panicked. And I just, let my mouth get ahead of my brain. If you want to make me wait longer than you would have, I'll totally deserve it."

"What were you panicking about?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Honestly? Us. I thought if you still hadn't introduced me to Beth, there had to be a reason. None of which that occurred to me were anything good."

I looked up at her again,. She looked completely terrified.

"You thought...I was thinking about ending our relationship, didn't you?" I barely heard her ask after a minute or so.

I could only nod. Quinn gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth. The look on her face told me what I had already figured out. I was being completely irrational.

"You mentioned going to Fran's? Don't toy with me, boy," she teased.

"I would never. But I do still have one problem," I answered.

Quinn gave me a startled look.

"You haven't accepted my apology."

"Oh, you're right. Well, I do. Completely."

Quinn stepped closer and sealed her acceptance with a kiss. I smiled against her lips as I returned the gesture.

"Come on! I need some coffee," Quinn laughed as she pulled me toward my truck.

I just laughed at her as we climbed in.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at me when I walked back to the table with two coffees and _two _muffins.

"I know, I didn't have to get two muffins but I'm starving. I haven't felt much like eating lately," I explained.

"Sorry about that," Quinn said as she stirred her coffee aggressively.

"Don't be." I put my hand on hers and she let go of the poor, defenseless straw.

I ripped off two huge chunks of muffin and popped them in my mouth. I must have moaned involuntarily as I tasted the sweetness of the blueberries because Quinn had her eyebrow raised at me again.

"As much as I love getting away from the sameness of Lima, what made you want to come here instead of the Lima Bean?" Quinn asked in between bites of muffin.

"My dad likes the Lima Bean, too. And I'm pretty pissed at him right now," I answered, mumbling the second sentence.

"What?"

"I'm pissed at my dad."

"How come?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now."

Quinn sighed. I sighed. Then we both took a sip of our drinks.

"He said something about me. Didn't he?" she finally asked.

"Yes. And I tried to punch him but I missed and hit the table," I responded.

"Do I _wanna _know?"

"No, but you can probably guess."

"Why the _fuck _do people assume because I had sex _once_, and got pregnant, that I'm a slut? What the fuck is wrong with people?" Quinn exploded.

The louder she got, the more I wished I hadn't told her...yet. Not in public. People were gawking at her.

"I don't know, baby. I tried to tell him you're not like that. But he doesn't believe me. Oh big fucking shocker there!" I told her, relatively calmly.

"If you tell me he said _one thing_, one thing _at all_, about my daughter, I'll break his damn neck."

"No. He didn't say anything about Beth. I may have stabbed him had he though. I may not know her yet, but I'm so in love with her mom that I'll defend her. Anytime I have to."

Quinn smiled at me but I could see unchecked tears ready to spill over. I let go of my coffee and grabbed her hand. As soon as I did, she let the tears go. People were still gawking and I just glared at them until they stopped.

"I don't get it," Quinn sniffled.

"What don't you get? Why my dad assumes the things he does about you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that too. But I don't get how you're so okay with defending someone you haven't been allowed to meet yet." Quinn continued to sniffle and hiccup as she spoke.

"Oh that's easy, baby. I love _you_. Beth is very much a part of you. I promise there will never be a time that I won't defend her. And you, of course."

Those last words must have been the straw, and I would guess Quinn's emotional state was the camel because she _broke down –_ hard. She was a teary, snot-covered mess. If I had a towel, I would have offered _it_. Instead, I just kept handing her napkins until she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would cause that kind of reaction," I said.

"No, don't be. I was just so _relieved _to hear you speak so sweetly about Beth. It shows me that you're definitely ready to meet her. And I can't wait to watch you with her," Quinn answered as she sniffled one last time.

"And _I _can't wait to watch _you _with her. I bet she's a miniature version of you."

"Oh, you have _no _idea. Plus she's half Puck, so..."

"Please tell me she doesn't have a mohawk?"

"And what if I said she does?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and gave me _that _look. I gulped in response which made her laugh.

"Hey, if she's got a mohawk, that's cool."

"She doesn't have one. And she won't as long as I'm still making parental decisions. Though Puck did ask if I would allow it."

"Of course he did."

Quinn nodded as she laughed. It felt great to be sitting there with her, laughing.

"Puck has Beth until Monday. When she back home from being with him I usually make the rest of that day a "Mommy and me" adventure. So, maybe you guys can meet on Tuesday," Quinn suggested.

"I'd _love _to. Tuesday sounds perfect," I answered with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

_I'm gonna let Sebastian meet B on Tuesday_.

_Cool beans, thanks for the warning – Puckzilla_

"Okay, everybody knows. Well, except Beth. But I can tell her Monday. I'm sure she'll be excited. She loves meeting new people," Quinn said when she put her phone away again.

"Awesome! I can't wait."

Quinn smiled at me then took a sip of her almost forgotten coffee. I smiled back before doing the same.


	9. Mommy And Daughter Time Ruined

**A/N: This chapter will be rated "M". It's got pretty heavy stuff going on. Suggestions of child rape...proceed carefully. Don't hate me. **

* * *

The school day was finally over and Quinn was _thrilled_. She had spent all of glee, and most of her after classes, bouncing in her chair. The glee kids knew she was excited to see Beth. And they could pretty much always tell when Quinn had been away from the little girl for longer than the school. Not just because of who her father is either.

"Give Beth kisses from us," Sam laughed as Quinn popped off her chair at the end of glee.

"I will," Quinn replied as she waved and dashed out the door. She told her mom she would get Beth after school so Judy wouldn't have to rush out of her meeting to be on time getting her.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Quinn to reach the preschool. She put her car in park before she turned it off and jumped out. She almost broke into a full out sprint for the door she was so excited, but Quinn held herself together. Yes, picking her daughter up from preschool was a fairly regular thing for Quinn. Even the Monday after her weekends with Puck. Today was different though. Quinn had something important to share with the little. And she was beyond excited.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," Quinn greeted the daycare director as she walked through the door.

"Hi, Quinn," Mrs. Jackson replied warmly.

"How was Beth this afternoon?"

Mrs. Jackson hesitated to answer for a fraction of a second. Quinn felt her heart skip a beat. She _hated _when people did that. _Especially _when it involved her daughter.

"What happened?" Quinn asked nervously.

"She hasn't been sharing well. Or keeping her hands to herself. All afternoon I've heart Nina and Simone correcting her for both. I think they even put her in the corner," Mrs. Jackson explained.

Quinn dropped her head in embarrassment. She had been working on sharing at home with Beth. And now it appeared she was going to have to address hitting as well.

"I'll talk to her at home. Thanks for the head's up, Mrs. Jackson," Quinn said before she walked to Beth's class.

Quinn was just a few steps away when she heard, "Beth, don't hit Logan. We need to be nice to our friends. Keep your hands to yourself." She groaned as she stepped in the doorway to make her presence known.

"Hi Nina," she said to the redheaded teacher closest to the door.

"Hi Quinn," Nina replied.

"I hear a certain young lady isn't sharing today? Or keeping her hands to herself?"

"Yeah. It tends to come with age but it seems so, out of character for Beth. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll ask Puck if anything happened this weekend."

"We can usually tell with most kids in split families who they're with when based on behaviors. Beth not really. She tends to behave the same way no matter what."

Just then Beth walked over with a dark haired woman - Simone.

"Hi Mommy!" Beth squealed excitedly.

"Hi sweetheart," Quinn replied, "Did you tell Logan you're sorry for hitting him?"

Beth stared at Quinn blankly. Quinn looked up at Simone who nodded.

"Any art projects today?" Quinn asked.

"YES!" Beth replied enthusiastically.

"Mommy can't have it yet though, Beth. Remember? It's a what?" Nina asked the little girl.

"It's a 'aprise, Mommy," Beth explained.

"Oooh, Mommy loves surprises. Especially from you," Quinn said with a smile as she tapped Beth's nose.

Simone said her goodbyes to Quinn and Beth before she turned her attention to the other children still in the classroom.

"Bye, Nina. Bye, Simone," Quinn said as she flicked her wrist, "Say goodbye to your teachers, Bethie."

"Bye 'Iss 'Ina. Bye 'Iss 'Mone," Beth said sweetly.

"Bye girls," Nina said as she waved.

Quinn grabbed Beth's backpack and sweatshirt from her cubby. She threw the backpack on her shoulder and put the sweatshirt on Beth before lifting her off the ground and they walked out of the building.

* * *

As soon as Beth was buckled in her car seat, Quinn shut the door and got in the driver seat. _Call me after Beth goes to bed_. As soon as her text to Puck went through, Quinn tucked her phone away in her purse and started the car. She had decided that today they would go feed some ducks. As she drove toward the pond, Quinn smiled at Beth who was babbling to herself. Beth smiled happily when they reached the pond. She loved feeding the ducks. They did that for about twenty minutes before Beth started getting whiny and Quinn declared it time to say goodbye to the ducks for the day.

"Bye, duckies!" Beth called to them as they waddled back into the pond.

* * *

When Quinn pulled up to the house fifteen minutes later, she was surprised to find a cop car sitting across their driveway, essentially denying her access. She grumbled as she pulled behind the cop car. She had no idea if her mom was home and if she was, what happened that there were cops? If she were alone, Quinn would have raced to the door but obviously she couldn't leave Beth behind. She nervously reached for her phone. Panic rose in her throat when she saw multiple missed calls from her mom, Frannie _and Michael_, her brother-in-law. There was a text from Judy too: _Come home asap_. No "I love you" or any other pleasantries that were standard Judy Fabray "text speak". Quinn was beginning to shake the longer she sat in the car. She was convinced that something happened to her father (not that she would be upset if it had) or something happened at the Puckermans' over the weekend.

"Come on, baby girl, let's go see Gramme," Quinn said to Beth trying her best to stay calm.

She held Beth tightly to her chest as she sprinted across the lawn. Needing to catch her breath, Quinn stopped before opening the door, but only for a second.

"Quinnie!" Judy called out when she heard the front door close, "Quinn? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Quinn answered, "And Beth."

Quinn walked into the kitchen, still holding Beth pretty tightly, to find her mother at the table with two uniform cops. They nodded at her and she smiled faintly in return.

"Let's take Beth upstairs, honey," Judy suggested as she rose from her seat across from the cops.

"Okay," Quinn agreed easily.

"Excuse us, officers."

The two men nodded as the three of them disappeared from the kitchen and made their way up the stairs. Quinn kissed Beth before placing her in her crib. She thankfully didn't object. They were supposed to watch a movie together but Quinn was sure that was out of the question for now. Judy reached over the railing and smoothed Beth's hair.

* * *

"Mom, what's going on?" Quinn demanded as they walked back down the stairs.

"Did Noah mention anything about the weekend?" Judy countered.

"No. Why? Oh my God! Did something happen to Beth and he _didn't tell me_?!"

Quinn was enraged instantly. She and Puck had always been good about communicating with each other. _Especially _where Beth was concerned.

* * *

"Miss Fabray," Ofc. Petrowski spoke up a minute later.

Quinn looked at him blankly. Waiting for him to continue.

"Was your daughter, Beth Puckerman, in the home of Rose, Noah and Sarah Puckerman Saturday evening?" he asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Were you aware of a break in at their residence Saturday evening?"

"No, sir."

Quinn's stomach tied itself in a knot. She reached for Judy's hand and held it the way Beth holds her hands. Judy gave her hand a gentle.

"So you weren't aware then that multiple attacks occurred either?" Ofc. Petrowski questioned.

The only thing Quinn could force herself to do in response was shake her head. If either of them had more questions, Quinn wasn't sure she could bear to hear them.

"Please, tell me you don't think my daughter was attacked. I'd like to believe her father would have told me if she were," Quinn pleaded tearfully.

"He may not have known when you last saw each other," Ofc. Petrowski explained calmly, "We received a call just an hour ago. From Ruth Puckerman."

All of the color left Quinn's face in that moment.

"Excuse me," she said upon standing and walking out the front door. She took her phone from her back pocket and called Puck.

* * *

"Hey. I thought I was supposed to call you. When Beth's in bed," Puck said when he answered his phone. Not two minutes later.

"I know. But I need to talk to you now," Quinn answered.

"What's going on?"

"There are two cops in my kitchen, telling me there was a break in and multiple assaults at your house on Saturday. They seem to think Beth was attacked. Did you know about this?"

"Not until I got home today. Ma told me what she knew. I helped her report it to the cops. Sarah's a mess. I'm sorry I didn't let you know."

"How did you not know until now?"

"Beth took a _really _late nap Saturday. It was my turn to get dinner, Ma was on her way from work. Sarah offered to go instead but I insisted. She stayed to keep watch over Beth while she napped. It must have happened between when I left and Ma got home."

"Was Beth attacked? Did your mom say?"

"She couldn't for sure. But she thinks so, based on Sarah's behaviors."

Quinn felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes. Her throat was tight with emotion as well.

"I have to go."

"I'm _so _sorry I didn't protect our daughter, Quinn," Puck choked out.

"I know."

Neither of them said another word before the call was over. Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes and face before heading back into the house. She needed to know what to do next for Beth.

* * *

"What do I do now, Ofc. Petrowski?" she asked upon reentering the kitchen.

"Get Beth checked out at the hospital. Have them run a rape kit," he answered solemnly.

"She's not even two!" Judy cried.

"Mom, I have to do this. I need to know if someone hurt my baby," Quinn said matter of factly.

Judy could only nod. As sick as the thought made everyone in the room, they all knew Quinn was right.

"We could escort you to the hospital now. If you'd like?" Ofc. Dalton offered.

"Yes, thank you," Quinn said, "Let me go get Beth."


	10. Beth's Nightmare

Quinn had Beth cradled in her arms while she sat awkwardly on the hospital bed. They were waiting for a doctor to tell them what the test results showed after running the rape kit. Having to put Beth through that ripped Quinn's heart right out of her chest. She wanted to scream at the nurse to stop hurting her daughter the louder Beth cried but she knew they needed to get it done. Finally a doctor came in and Quinn was mortified that it was Dr. Lopez, her best friend's father.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm sorry we're seeing each other like this," Dr. Lopez said. The discomfort in his voice extremely evident.

"Me too," Quinn mumbled.

"There weren't any fluids present but - "

"But what? What is it, Dr. Lopez?"

Quinn's heart raced as she braced herself for his response.

"There is severe internal damage to her vaginal area. Consistently with a foreign object coming in contact with skin."

"Who would do that...to a _toddler_?" Quinn breathed sadly in disbelief.

She had wanted so badly to hear that nothing was wrong and that Beth had been completely left alone. But there she sat, absorbing a totally different outcome. She squeezed her daughter tighter which caused the little girl to whimper just a little so she's loosened her hold.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know that's not what you were hoping to hear. We'd like to keep Beth overnight. Just to make sure she's okay otherwise," Dr. Lopez explained professionally though his heart was breaking for his daughter's best friend and her daughter.

"Of course."  
"Someone will be in transport her to pedi's shortly."

Dr. Lopez tapped Quinn's shoe sympathetically before he turned to leave them. Quinn reached for her phone and sent Puck a text: _Staying at Lima Mem for the night_.

_I'll be there soon – Puckzilla_

Quinn gave a half smile at his reply. She knew his heart would break when she told him what they found.

* * *

I stood, dumbfounded, as I watched my father being escorted down our driveway, in handcuffs. Yeah, the guy irritates me but I didn't think a state's attorney would be stupid enough to break the law. Clearly I was very, very wrong. At least about Joe Smythe.

I trudged tiredly up the stairs to my bedroom after the door of the cop car was closed. Before I flopped on my bed, I grabbed my phone from my desk. It was late enough that Quinn should have put Beth down for the night already and I was really missing her. _How was your mommy and Beth time today? _I laid back and closed my eyes as I waited for a reply. But I guess I was more tired than I realized because I was sound asleep minutes later. And I didn't see her message until after midnight: _cut short, I'll tell you about it later_. I stared at the words on the screen for a few seconds before I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

It took Quinn and Puck until close to midnight to get Beth to sleep. There was an added level of crankiness with her not being in her own crib or having a stuffed animal. Plus she was sore for all the poking and prodding. It didn't even matter that Puck had sang "Beth" to her. Finally though, after what seemed like forever, Beth's eyelids got heavy and the sleepiness overtook her.

"What did the doc say?" Puck asked in a hushed tone.  
"No fluids but severe internal damage vaginally," Quinn explained in an equally hushed tone.

Puck sighed as he leaned back against the couch they were sitting on. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. Not ever. And what bothered him the most was that it happened while he had left Beth with his sister.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled tiredly.

"I know," Quinn whispered as she held his hand.

"Why don't we catch a few winks ourselves while the princess is sound asleep?"

"Sounds good. I can take the cot."

"No way. You stay here. _I'll _take the cot."

"Puck -"

"No. It's the least I can do in this shitty mess. I don't deserve to sleep comfortably."

"Stop it. This _isn't _your fault. You didn't hurt Beth. Or Sarah. And I don't think either of them, or your mom, want you to beat yourself up. I know I don't. Yes, it sucks that we're in this situation but we'll get through it."  
Puck dropped his head in Quinn's lap and cried. She stroked his neck as she let her own tears go. When Puck was all cried out, he got up from the couch and sprawled himself out on the cot, facing Beth. Quinn spread herself out on the couch and turned her head so she, too, was facing Beth. The young parents finally let sleep take over. Only to be jolted awake a few hours later by Beth's cries.

Puck got to her first and scooped Beth out of the crib in one swift motion. Quinn just watched for a second before she grabbed her phone. _Oh, Sebastian, I miss you so much. I wish you could be holding me, right now._ Quinn waited through teary eyes for the text to send before she put her phone back down. She was grateful that Puck had gotten Beth back to sleep and closed her eyes once again as well.

* * *

I awoke with a start when I felt my bed shake. I was surprised to find my phone, next to my pillow, lit up with notice of a new text. I swore I felt my heart pounding in my ears when I saw Quinn's picture on the screen. As soon as I read what she sent I was so consumed with worry I just _had _to be with her. I raced to put on a pair of pants and some shoes before I crept down the stairs and out the door to my truck.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the noise would wake my mom. And that she would immediately demand to know where I was going at such an hour. But I didn't care. Quinn needed me and I couldn't bear to let her down. Even if it was ridiculously early.

By the time I got to Quinn's house the sun had just barely started to come up and I was in desperate need of coffee. Or more sleep. But I would settle for coffee. Little did I know, Quinn wasn't home. I knocked on the door, hoping she would answer. But instead, I found myself greeted by an overly exhausted, about to crumble at any moment from emotional overload, Judy. I swallowed nervously because I was convinced that Judy was gonna murder me for being there so early.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up, Judy. It's just that Quinn texted me and the only thing I thought to do was get to her. May I go up and see her?" I rambled.

"She's not here. She spent the night at the hospital with Beth. And Puck," Judy explained tiredly.

"What? Is she hurt? Is Beth sick? Why didn't she tell me? What's wrong?"

"You better let Quinn tell you. Why don't you come in and I'll make some coffee?"

"I'd really like to see Quinn. She needs me."

"Sebastian."

The stern look in Judy's eyes was the same one I've been on the receiving end of from Quinn, many times. I didn't need any convincing but that as I nodded.

* * *

"Oh my God! Ugh...I was gonna let Sebastian meet Beth today. He's been so excited about it too," Quinn sighed as she made quick work of changing Beth's diaper. She so looked forward to the day Beth was potty trained. Then she wouldn't have to do this.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She's probably not going to be herself today," Puck said.

"I know. But you didn't see the excited look Sebastian gave me when I said today could be the day they meet."

"Quinn, I'm sure he'll understand. I'm not against Beth meeting Sebastian. I just...don't want more potential stress for her right now. Please ask him if he'd be willing to wait a few more days."

She nodded and Puck barely smiled at her willingness to agree with him.

"I know it's not really part of the custody agreement, or anything, but would you let me spend some time with Beth today. Alone?" Puck asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. Please just make sure she's home before bedtime. And don't let her skip her nap. Oh, you'll have to call Mrs. Jackson so they don't charge me for today," Quinn responded.

"Great. I promise I won't let her out of my sight."

Quinn smiled.

* * *

At about 7:30 Judy ordered me to the guest room and she went to her room. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I think she was having a hard time too. I woke up around 11:00 when the bed shifted and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my side. Rolling over, I smiled at the newcomer.

"How long have you been here?" Quinn asked.

"Since an hour after I got your text that you needed me. I was so worried I just drove here," I replied.

"You are the sweetest." Quinn nuzzled further into me and I just smiled.

"Today is the day I get meet Beth."

I noticed Quinn's facial expression changed immediately.

"Um, about that. I'm sorry, Sebastian, but it can't be today."

"What? Quinn you said you thought I'm ready! Why are you doing this?"

"Remember you asked how "Mommy and Beth day" went? And I said it was cut short?"

I nodded as I wanted for Quinn to continue.

"It got cut short because there were cops here when Beth and I came back from feeding the ducks. They were investigating a break in and attacks. From Saturday night. At Puck's."

My eyes widened but Quinn barely reacted.

"The cops told me that it was possible Beth had been attacked. And that I needed to take her to the hospital. They did tests and ran a rape kit. Oh my God, Seb, it was _so awful_. My chest still aches just thinking about it. She suffered severe internal damage to her vaginal area."

"Oh God. Quinn, why didn't you tell me yesterday? I could have stayed with you."

"That's not how I wanted you to meet Beth. I didn't want your first encounter to be in the hospital because some asshole violated my daughter. She's not two yet, Sebastian. She could be scarred physically, and emotionally, for the rest of her life because of this."

I could feel her tears hitting my shirt but I didn't care. I just pulled Quinn tighter to my chest and whispered in her ear until the tears slowed. My heart was _shattered_.

"Where's Beth now?" I asked.

"With Puck," she sniffled, "he feels _completely _responsible. He went to get dinner and his sister was with Beth at the house when it happened."

_Daddy said he saw you yesterday. Are you okay? Love – San_. Quinn stared at the text from her best friend. She contemplated telling her everything in a text then changed her mind quickly. She couldn't do that to Santana.

_Are you all right? - Rachel_

_ Girl, where you at?! - Cedes_

The more texts that came through, the more overwhelmed Quinn got. By the time Brittany's text show up: _Q, did a dragon steal you away? _Quinn decided to turn her phone off.

"They mean well, baby. Here, I'll text Blaine and ask him to let everyone know you just needed a personal day. Okay?" I offered quietly.

"Okay," Quinn responded meekly.

_Q just needs a personal day. Please share with everyone. _As soon as the message was sent, I shut my phone off too.

"Hey guys, Quinn's just taking a personal day. Sebastian just texted me," Blaine announced to the rest of the New Directions.

He didn't miss the fact that Kurt rolled his eyes at that. But Blaine just ignored him.

Quinn and I spent most of the day watching movies. With the occasional cat naps for both of us mixed in. I reluctantly left when my mother texted me that dinner was at 6:45 and no, I couldn't skip it. Her timing worked well because as I was leaving, Puck pulled in to drop Beth off.


	11. Most Important Person In Her World

** A/N: To make up for a couple of intense chapters in a row, this one is just fun. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A week after everything happened with Beth, Quinn asked if I wanted to meet her after the final Dalton Academy lacrosse gathering. I readily accepted and we agreed to meet at the pond since it was one of Beth's favorite places.

* * *

I turned in my lacrosse jersey to Coach Fiers. He shook my hand before he gave me two things. My fourth varsity letter and a navy and red Dalton Academy Lacrosse sweatshirt. I flipped it to check out the back. It was blank then I noticed stitching on the right sleeve "Smythe #94".

"Good luck at Princeton. I'll be rooting hard for you next spring," Coach said.

"Thanks Coach. I appreciate that," I said sincerely.

We shook hands again before I walked off the field to my truck. I was tempted to put the sweatshirt on but I was also a bit nervous that Beth might get something on it so I carried it and swing it over the back of the passenger seat when I got in my truck.

_Leaving school now. Should I bring anything? _

_ Just bring you. I miss you. Beth is excited. XOXO. _I smiled as I started my truck and prepared myself to go meet _the most important _person in Quinn's life. No, I have never thought it to be me. I've known it was Beth since Quinn told me about her. Actually, I think anyone who knows Quinn knows who is tops in her life.

* * *

The drive to Lima went by so much faster than it normally does. And, yeah okay, maybe I was speeding a little but I was excited. Leave it alone. I pulled my truck into the empty space next to Quinn's car and got out a few seconds later. I stood there and just watched Quinn and Beth for a minute. It was nice to finally see Quinn, mom of an almost two-year-old, in action.

"Hey, Quinn," I greeted happily when I made my way to her.

"Hey, Sebastian," she replied before kissing my cheek without taking her eyes off Beth.

Beth was busy trying to give a french fry to a particular duck that she hadn't noticed me. Quinn let her run a bit longer before she called her. Reluctantly, Beth dropped the fry on the ground and toddled over to where Quinn and I were standing.

"Beth, sweetheart. I want you to meet someone very important to Mommy," Quinn said, "This is Sebastian. Mommy's boyfriend."

"Otay," Beth replied nonchalantly.

"Hi Beth," I said as I got down on her level, "Can I feed the ducks with you and Mommy?"

I watched Beth as she considered my request. It didn't seem to take long for her to nod her head.

"I show you how!" she said seriously.

"Thank you, Beth."

She smiled as she got us a couple fries from Quinn. She looked at them before handing one to me. I waited for Beth to show me what to do, not that I didn't know but Beth was so cute about saying she'd show me how, I just couldn't resist the offer. Plus I figured it might be fun to learn how a toddler feeds ducks. Turns out, I was _totally _right.

Beth watched the ducks waddle around before she rushed to one of them. Her arms were stretched in front of her before she yelled, "Duckie!"

I looked at Quinn. She shook her head as if to say I didn't have to yell like Beth. But I decided to give it a shot anyway. Just like I saw Beth do, I watched the ducks waddle, rushed one, with my arms outstretched. Then I waited for the right moment.

"Duckie!" I screamed as I tossed the fry Beth handed me toward the terrified creature.

Looking up, I saw Quinn was laughing uncontrollably. She caught my eye and smiled as she shook her head in amusement.

"Here, Basian. Do it 'gain," Beth said as she handed me crackers this time. I nodded at her as I accepted the food.

"Ready, I'll count to three then we can yell "duckie" together," I told Beth, "One, two, three..."

"Duckie!" we both yelled as we rushed toward the animal.

This made Quinn laugh so hard she was barely breathing. After a couple more times, feeding the ducks turned into a game of chase. First I chased Beth. Then she chased Quinn. And before I knew it, both girls were chasing me. I stopped, faking injury and when she least expected it, I pounced on Quinn.

"Hey! No fair," she whined as she turned around in my grasp.

"Momma, Basian, _chase me_," Beth whined.

"You asked for it, little lady," I said letting Quinn go and running toward the little girl.

Beth squealed with delight as she tried to get away from me. Only to find herself caught by a waiting Quinn. She squealed again as Quinn lifted her off the ground.

"Mommy!" Beth yelped.

"What?" Quinn asked, feigning innocence.

"Put me down."

Quinn pretended like she was gonna drop Beth a few times. Beth giggled which made Quinn giggle. I just smiled as I watched the two of them. It was great to finally meet Beth but it was so much greater to see the motherly side, live and in person.

When Beth got tired of playing chase she motioned for Quinn to pick her up. But Quinn didn't budge.

"Use your words, Beth," Quinn spoke sternly. Beth grumbled but Quinn still wouldn't budge.

"Up pease, Mommy," Beth finally said in desperation.

Quinn nodded as she lifted Beth from the ground. I got Quinn's attention and mouthed "ice cream" to which she nodded. I smiled because I was sure my suggestion would earn me much respect with Beth.

"Hey, Beth, what do you say we get some ice cream?" I asked casually.

"Yes! Can Momma come?" she replied with deep concern that I would leave Quinn out.

"Of course Momma can come."

A wide smile broke out across the adorable little face. Quinn shifted Beth on her hip and I took her free hand in mine. I was sure people were gawking and people were making assumptions but I didn't care. We walked to Quinn's car and I let go of her hand so she'd have two hands to get Beth in her car seat.

"Do you wanna take one car to get ice cream?" I asked.

"That's fine. AS long as you don't mind driving something smaller than your truck," Quinn answered.

"Nope, I don't care."

* * *

At the ice cream shoppe – Beth, Quinn and I were enjoying our cones. Beth's was in a cup. And watching her eat, or rather wear, it confirmed my decision to leave my new sweatshirt in my truck. The chocolate was absolutely _everywhere_. Beth even managed to get _her _ice cream in _Quinn's _hair. Honestly, I so admired how Quinn just ignored it and enjoyed the time with Beth.

"You have a little something in your hair," I said to Quinn as I reached up to wipe the chocolate treat from her beautiful blond hair.

"Oh thanks," she said appreciatively.

"Mommy, I done," Beth announced after she turned her Styrofoam cup upside down. The melted ice cream, or what was left of it anyway, dripped all over Beth's lap. Quinn groaned as she saw the mess that would need to be taken care of.

"Babe, can you stay with Beth while I go get her a change of clothes from the car?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. Not a problem," I answered.

Quinn grinned at me as she got up and went out to her car. I took one look at Beth and panicked when I saw her lips tremble. I had no experience with a crying toddler and I wasn't sure I was ready for it now either.

"Don't cry, Beth. Mommy will be right back. She went to get you some clean clothes from the car," I pleaded desperately.

Beth that didn't matter. Beth let out a loud cry seconds later. I stood up and completely ignored the mess on her clothes as I scooped her into my arms. Her cries continued as I did everything I could think of to calm her down. Finally I heard Beth's cries stop, I thought I did something good, then I spotted Quinn come back in.

"Oh, Seb, you're a mess now too. What happened?" Quinn laughed as she took in my chocolate ice cream covered appearance.

"She cried as soon as you walked outside. So I picked her up. I know she's covered in ice cream but I thought I could help. And I didn't," I explained.

"Well thanks but you're gonna have to clean up before you can get in my car."

"Yes ma'am."

I passed Beth to her before turning toward the bathroom.

"Okay, my chocolate covered beauty, let's get you in some clean clothes," Quinn said as she smiled at Beth who was covered in chocolate ice cream.

Beth grinned at Quinn before she leaned in and gave her a chocolatey kiss. Quinn laughed as she returned the gesture before pushing the bathroom door open.


	12. A Picture of Things To Come?

After everybody was cleaned up from the ice cream mess, we went back to the pond to get my truck. As soon as I pulled Quinn's car into the lot, Beth, who had been babbling to herself, stopped and screeched, "DUCKIE!" at the top of her little lungs.

"No, baby, we aren't feeding the ducks again. We're just getting Sebastian's truck," Quinn explained.

Beth pouted.

"Sorry, kiddo," I said before I got out of Quinn's car and headed toward my truck.

* * *

By the time we reached Quinn's, Beth was in _no mood _to listen. She hadn't gotten her way and was making sure both Quinn and I knew how unhappy she was about it. Quinn looked on the verge of absolutely losing her patience at Beth. I came up to her side, put a hand on her shoulder and jerked my head toward the house.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go. I'll take care of the little diva," I said with a small laugh.

Quinn walked toward the house after I kissed her and I turned toward Beth. She was still in the midst of her tantrum. I stood and just watched as she yelled about feeding the ducks.

"Okay, that's enough, Beth. Mommy told you no. Now stop screaming so we can go inside and have some more fun," I said firmly after a couple minutes.

"NO! Go 'way!" she yelled defiantly.

"Nope. I guess you'll be taking a time out before we can play. Unless you stop screaming."

"No time out!"

I nodded as I ducked into the back seat of the car. When I had myself situated, I moved to unhook Beth's buckle on her seat and she kicked my head. Surprised, I pulled my hand back and stared at her. I gave it a second before I put my hand on the buckle again and unhooked it without getting kicked this time.

* * *

"Okay, up to your room we go," I said as I walked through the door carrying Beth. She hadn't completely stopped screaming, she was just a little quieter at the moment.

Quinn, who was in the living room, raised an eye brow at me. When I looked at her she mouthed, "what did she do?" I mouthed back, "tell you in a minute" before I disappeared up the stairs with Beth. I realized when I got to the top of the stairs I didn't know which room was Beth's. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to tell. Her name was on the door in pastel letters. Beth wailed loudly as I pushed the door open.

"Sorry, kiddo. I told you this was gonna happen," I said as I placed her in the crib.

Beth sat in the middle of her mattress and screamed. Her face was _bright _red. But I knew I had to maintain the punishment.

* * *

I sighed as I headed back down the stairs. Quinn was still on the couch when I walked back in the room. She patted the empty space next to her and I flopped down on it very dramatically.

"What did she do?" Quinn asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Well, you heard the tantrum. But when I went to unbuckle her seat, she kicked my hand," I said.

"I'm sorry she kicked you. But thank you for not letting her just get away with it."

"But I feel terrible, and kind of weird, for punishing her. She's not my daughter."

"It's okay, baby. I appreciate it. She needs to learn her actions have consequences. And she can't just throw a tantrum because isn't getting her way about something."

I nodded before I asked my next question.

"How long do I leave her up there, screaming like that?"

"Until she stops."

"Really? Doesn't that grate on your nerves?"

"Sometimes but it's part of how she'll learn."

I groaned as I threw my head back against the couch. Quinn laughed as she laid her hand on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there, waiting for Beth to stop screaming.

"Aw man, I _never _wanna be the bad cop again," I announced after a couple minutes.

"Aww, you big softy," Quinn chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed. She smiled. It was then that I realized I hadn't heard Beth for a couple minutes.

"Do you wanna go get Beth?" I asked.

"No, you go ahead," she replied.

I practically leaped off the couch. Quinn cracked up.

* * *

A few seconds later, I was standing in front of Beth's crib. Just as I as about to lift her out, I realized that she was sound asleep. Carefully, I turned around and silently made my way out of the room and back down the stairs.

"She's sleeping," I told Quinn.

"Okay. I'll check on her in a little bit," she replied coolly.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed Quinn's forehead.

"For what?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Inviting me into the biggest part of your life. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you for _wanting _to be involved in this part of my life. You have _no idea _how much it means to me."

"Has no other guy, besides Puck, wanted to know Beth?"

After one afternoon, I couldn't imagine not wanting to get to know Beth. I was quite sure my life was changed forever thanks to the little girl.

"There haven't been any other guys I've _wanted _Beth to know. Especially when I lost myself for a while. She needs to be around good people and since I wasn't, they didn't have any contact with her."

"After one afternoon, I can honestly say, I hope to be in Beth's life forever."

"I hope you are too. Because if you're in Beth's life, then that means you're in mine too."

"Always, babe. I'm not going _anywhere_...well, except Princeton."

Quinn sighed.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you _so _much when I go to New Haven."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll come see you as often as possible."

Quinn nodded.

* * *

A short while later, when Judy came in from work, Quinn and I were still on the couch. Thinking about college. Thinking about how much it was gonna suck to be a part. From each other and from Beth.

"Hey guys," she greeted warmly.

"Hi Judy," I replied.

"Hi Mom," Quinn answered.

"How was your afternoon?"

I knew that Quinn had told Judy that Beth and I would be meeting today. There was a crooked smile playing on her lips.

"So much fun. Until Sebastian got his first dose of playing bad cop," Quinn said with a hint of laughter.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"She threw a temper tantrum and when we got here, she kicked my hand. So I told her she would be taking a time out. The red faced screaming was _awful_. I never wanna do it again," I explained.

"Quinn doesn't like to be the bad cop either."

I looked in Quinn's direction and found she had turned her head away sheepishly. Gently, I turned her head back so she would have to look at me. There was a mixture of guilt and amusement shining in her eyes.

"Sorry, babe," she mumbled.

"It's okay, I should have known."

* * *

Just then, we both heard little footsteps clicking on the floor. We looked up to see Beth standing next to the couch, smiling.

"Hey, munchkin, did Gramme let you out of your crib?" Quinn asked as she pulled Beth onto her lap.

"Yes," Beth answered.

"Did you kick Sebastian, young lady?"

Beth nodded sadly.

"Tell him you're sorry."

"I sorry, Basian," she said as she leaned over and gave me a half-hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, short stuff, I forgive you," I said, returning the hug and kissing the top of her head.

Quinn smiled at the exchange.

"Come on, Bethie, let's go help Gramme get dinner ready," Quinn said.

"Basian too!" Beth demanded.

"Of course I'll help. _Somebody _has to watch Mommy," I teased.

Beth giggled. Quinn feigned hurt feelings. I smiled innocently before scooping Beth off Quinn's lap and running for the kitchen. Quinn was close behind and kicked my butt after I had put Beth down.

"Hey now!" I yelled in shock when I felt her foot hit my butt.

* * *

An hour later, Quinn, Judy, Beth and I were sitting down to dinner. I reached for the slice of homemade pizza on my plate and Quinn shook her head.

"What?" I asked, totally lost.

"We need to thank Jesus for the food first. Then you can eat," she explained, "Beth would you like to say grace?"

The little girl nodded.

"Fank you, Jesus for Mommy, Daddy, Gwamme, Bubbe, Aunt Fwannie, Untle Mike, Wacy, Auntie Sawah, Basian. Fank you for our dinnew. Amen," Beth prayed intently.

"Amen," Quinn echoed to insure everyone knew it was okay to eat.

I nodded as I picked up the pizza and dug in. Mostly, we ate in a comfortable silence. Beth did a good job getting her dinner everywhere but in her mouth. After I finished my second slice, I set about helping her get some of it to actually go in her mouth. Quinn nodded appreciatively as she continued to eat her own pizza.

When Beth was done eating, Judy stood to get her cleaned up, and I waved her off. Judy raised an eyebrow as she sat back down. I took Beth's and my plates to the sink and got a rag to clean Beth.

Quinn and Judy chuckled lightly as they watched me make a rookie mistake when cleaning a child: I wiped Beth's hands off first. As soon as I had finished, she dropped her little hands on the pizza covered mess that was the tray of her highchair. I groaned as I picked her hands up to clean them off again. Which Quinn and Judy laughed a little harder this time. I'm betting you can guess what happened next. Yup, Beth's hands went _right back _in the mess.

"Honey, you need to wipe the tray off first or you'll never be done wiping Beth's hands," Quinn said when she stopped laughing.

"Oh, thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed.

I gently held Beth's hands in one of mine above the tray as I wiped it off. AS soon as I had the tray clean, I folded the rag over and covered Beth's hands with it. When her hands were clean, I took one look at her face and saw it needed attention too. I flipped the rag over and carefully wiped the food from Beth's face. Her reaction to this told me she wasn't a fan of having her face covered with something other than food.

"Sorry, Beth," I apologized after I pulled the rag away and checked to see if I missed any food. Satisfied that she was clean, I took the rag back to the sink.

* * *

When Quinn declared it was bedtime for Beth, I was slightly relieved. As much fun as I was having, I was _exhausted_.

"No Momma. I not tired," Beth whined tiredly.

"Oh yes you are," Quinn laughed.

"Basian!" Beth squirmed in Quinn's arms. I stepped closer and took Beth in one quick motion. For a moment, I think Quinn was a bit crushed. But she dismissed it quickly.

"To bed, little one," I insisted.

"Otay," Beth said as her head dropped to my shoulder.

I followed up the stairs behind Quinn. The tighter Beth held on, the more I could feel my heart melt.

"Good night, Beth," I said sweetly before kissing her cheek.

Not wanting to interfere completely, I handed Beth to Quinn before I moved to stand in the doorway. I watched as Quinn read Good Night, Moon and smiled as Beth fought to keep her eyes open. Before Quinn closed the book, sleep had completely taken over. Beth was slumped on Quinn's lap. She carefully shifted her sleeping daughter and stood up. Quinn kissed Beth on each cheek before she placed her in the crib and draped a blanket over the little girl's sleeping form.

"Good night, baby," Quinn whispered, "I love you."

As soon as Quinn and I were out of Beth's room she smiled sweetly at me before placing such a soft kiss on my lips, I wasn't totally sure it happened.

"You were _so great _with her today," Quinn said reassuringly.

"Really? I think she was good with me. Except when she kicked me," I said bashfully.

"You're gonna be the best daddy someday."

"You're _already _the best mommy."

I smiled as I watched Quinn's cheeks turn pink. She shook her head no. I frowned but she said nothing.

"I love you," I said as I wrapped Quinn in a tight hug.

"I love you too. Stay with me tonight?" she answered as she looked at me hopefully.

I nodded and she smiled. Quinn pulled herself out of my arms and took my hand in hers. I waited and then she led us to her room. Once we were both through the doorway, Quinn closed the door firmly.


	13. Graduation Grenades Pt 1

The morning of my graduation. I woke up to a text from Quinn: _I know you want me to come to graduation but I'm not feeling well. Sorry babe. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. XOXO_. I frowned at the fact that Quinn was gonna miss graduation. _Do you need anything? I can have Santana or Rachel check on you? _I sent before I got out of bed. Today would be the last time in I don't know how long that I would set foot on Dalton Academy ground.

"Sebastian, come on. We need to get moving so we're not late," Mom called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Ma!" I yelled back as I put my cap on.

Just as I reached the bottom step there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Nick, Jeff, Meatbox, Trent, Thad and their parents on the doorstep.

"Um, hi, guys," I said totally not remembering that we had planned to meet weeks ago.

"Hey, bro," Meatbox said as he offered his hand.

"Sebastian, let everybody in," Mom instructed as she appeared suddenly.

I nodded as I pulled the door open completely and stepped out of the way. Once everyone had come in, I shut the door and stared at the large group of people sitting in my living room.

"Dude, where's Quinn?" Jeff asked after a minute.

"She's not feeling well. She's not coming," I replied unhappily.

"Oh."

Finally, someone decided it was time to out to the backyard for pre-graduation pictures. I begrudgingly agreed. The only person I really wanted to do this with was missing.

When we got to the school, Mom was already a teary mess. I couldn't be sure if it was because it graduation day or the fact that Dad wasn't there. I decided not to ask. Figuring if it were the latter, she'd be that much more upset.

"I love you, Mom," I said as I gave her a hug before heading toward the hallway we were told to gather in before the ceremony.

Once I got there, I pulled my phone out and saw I had a few new texts.

_We need to talk later. Can you come over tonight? - Quinn_

_ You __**totally **__knocked my girl up. Good one, Andrew McCarthy. I should slushy your ass for this. Love – Santana_

My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I saw this text. I desperately wanted to tell Santana that wasn't possible, but I knew it could be. St. Patrick's Day weekend, Quinn and I had a few drinks and we were intimate and I foolishly didn't have a condom.

"Dude are you okay?" Meatbox asked.

"I don't know," I barely whispered.

There was still one more unread text. But after Santana's "gem", I wasn't sure I wanted to read another one right now. I glanced to at least see who it was from. My stomach flipped anxiously – _Kurt_.

"Yeah, now I _know _I don't wanna look at it yet," I mumbled under my breath.

I nervously shoved my phone back in my pocket. Now was not the time to say anything about Santana's text to Meatbox. Or Quinn's text, for that matter. Though I couldn't shake either of them from my thoughts. I felt like a zombie when we processed to our seats. Just to avoid questions, I plastered a smile on my face when I passed Mom and Dane. They smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up each. I returned the gesture before making my way to my seat.

I couldn't tell you a thing that was said from the stage. From the "Pledge of Allegiance" on, I was on autopilot. My thoughts completely surrounded the messages I read minutes before the ceremony started. Plus the one I couldn't make myself read. Finally, I heard someone say the word "diplomas" and I tried to keep myself focused on the present. It wouldn't look good if I was zoned out when my name was called. I knew they were getting closer to me and I was trying really hard to not zone back out.

"Sebastian Matthew Smythe," I heard as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the stage to collect my diploma. As soon as I had it in hand, I damn near ran back to my seat. The diploma hit the ground and I had my phone out in record time. _I was just kidding. Don't get your boxers twisted Love – Santana_. I sighed in relief thoguh I was still wondering what Quinn needed to talk about. Then I thought maybe Santana was only kidding about slushying me. And in that moment, the panic that had dissipated momentarily came flooding back with a vengeance.

"You look like you saw a ghost, Sebastian. What's up?" Meatbox asked when he came back to his seat.

"Quinn might be pregnant," I whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut _up_, dude. I don't need _everybody _looking over here."

"Sorry. But...are you _sure_?"

"No. But she's not here cause she doesn't feel well. She was fine yesterday. And Santana accused me of knocking Quinn up. Then said she was kidding. And Quinn wants me to go to her house tonight so we can talk."

"Have you...well, you know. Have you "sealed the deal" yet?"

I hauled off and nailed Meatbox in his chest for that comment. He coughed for a good five minutes afterward. People were giving me a look but I didn't care. There was no way I was letting Meatbox off the hook for his jackass comment.

"You're an asshole," he sputtered.

"Wait, _you _make the crude comment and _I'm _the asshole? Fuck you," I answered.

* * *

By the time the ceremony was over, I was desperate to get away from everyone. I _needed _to know what Santana was kidding about. And I figured I should probably read Kurt's text too. I shook nervously as I walked on to the lacrosse field. My fingers were trembling as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Time seriously stood still as I looked at Kurt's words for me: _Do you have __**any **__idea what you've done to Quinn's future? _My eyes popped out of my head. Screw calling Santana. I was going to Quinn's...now. Just as I was about to leave, I remembered riding to the school with my mom.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I slammed my left foot against the ricketty bench.

At that moment, I saw Mom and Dane heading in my direction. I decided to meet them halfway. The pain in my foot was searing as I half-ran, half-walked to them.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Mom asked when she saw I was limping.

"I kicked the bench over there," I answered as I turned and pointed to said bench.

"How come?"

"It's been an emotional day."

Mom nodded as she wrapped an around my side. I smiled as this allowed me to take some weight off my foot. The three of us made our way to Mom's car silently.

* * *

Two hours later, I was showered, changed, had my foot wrapped and on my way out the door.

"Where are you off to?" Mom asked from her spot on the couch.

"Quinn's. She's sick so I'm going to make her feel better," I replied before closing the door.

* * *

By the time I was in front of Quinn's house, I was terrified to talk to her. I was scared that Santana was only kidding about her slushy comment. It took me a good ten minutes sitting in my truck to calm down. Just as I was about to get out, there was a tap on my window. Jumping a little, I turned and found Quinn standing there. She looked happy but nervous. I motioned for her to back up so I could get out of the truck.

"Hey Mr. HS Graduate," she greeted adorably.

"Hi," I said, barely looking her in the eye, once I was on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

I could see all sorts of emotion all over her face. This was gonna be _the worst _conversation _ever_.

"Can we take a walk?"

I was pretty sure Beth was with Puck. But if I was mistaken, going in the house for this talk would have to work.

"Okay. Let me just go get my phone," Quinn responded.

I nodded as she turned and went in the house. She came out a minute later with her phone and a sweatshirt.

"Sebastian, _please_, talk to me," Quinn begged as we walked down her road, "You're scaring me."

"Why did Santana accuse me of knocking you up? Why is Kurt telling me I ruined your future?" I asked somewhat angrily.

Quinn paled as I spoke. She took a deep breath. I got nervous and stood still. Suddenly it occurred to me if we were about to have a fight, her whole neighborhood would hear us. But it was too late now.

"Kurt, I can't explain. So I won't even try. But Santana...is pissed. She thinks I would repeat history. I'm not. I swear. I would _never _cheat on you. _Ever_. I love you," she rambled nervously.

"So...it's true? You _are _pregnant?" I asked slowly.

"I...think so."

"What...what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I think that finding out for sure is pretty important. Because what if I'm not and it's actually just some 24-hour flu? Then I will freaked out, and freaked _you _out, for no reason."

I nodded. Quinn was right. She needed to see a doctor. ASAP. Or at least take a home pregnancy test. Something was definitely better than nothing. But maybe she had done that already?

"Have you taken a home test?" I asked barely above a whisper.

Quinn shook her head. As I stood there, I thought about what my father said about Quinn and immediately berated myself. She wouldn't, and didn't, have to create some possible baby story to keep me around. Not that she would but since I was thinking it, it had to have crossed my mind which didn't sit well in my gut.

"Should we...go, um, go get one?"

"I have a bunch. San got them for me, I just couldn't bring myself to find out. Not alone."

"That's why she knew before me?"

"Yeah, I panicked and told her I needed them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"It's okay, sweetie. I don't know if I would have done you any good. But I do know I was far too distracted to absorb any graduation speeches."

"Uh...you're welcome?"

I laughed as I kissed Quinn's hand. She smiled as she snuggled up against my side.

"Come on. Let's go see if pregnancy is something we're gonna be facing," she said.

"Okay. And Quinn," I said, "Pregnant or not, I'm gonna love you forever."

"I already love you forever."

* * *

The three minutes of waiting after Quinn took the first of the five tests Santana got her seemed like an eternity. Finally it was time to look and neither of got up to do so.

"Here, hold my hand. We'll look together," I said as I put Quinn's hand in mine.

We closed our eyes, counted to four and Quinn flipped the stick over. **Pregnant**.

"M-m-maybe it's f-fa-false," she stammered, "I'll go take another one."

We repeated this as Quinn took all of the tests. Each one had the same result. When she flipped the last one and saw **Pregnant**, again, Quinn fell into my arms and sobbed.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be fine. We'll figure everything out. I got a scholarship to Yale, too. I can call Princeton and tell them I'm not coming. I haven't signed anything so I'm not even officially going there yet anyway," I said as she cried in my arms.

"No. Go to Princeton. I'm not letting you throw away that opportunity because your dad was right about me," she choked out.

"Quinn. You aren't a slut. My father is just an asshole."

She shook her head as the tears flowed faster. I felt my own tears building and I fought to keep them back. I hated so much that she was starting to think of herself the same way my dad does. Especially because it wasn't true...at all.

"It's going be okay. I don't care where I go. As long as there's lacrosse."

"But -"

"No. We'll go to Yale together. And we'll have this baby. It'll work out. I promise."

Quinn sighed and I just held her while she continued to cry. I felt bad that there wasn't much I can do.


	14. Graduation Grenades Pt 2

The next day was McKinley's graduation. Quinn and I spent the morning in the doctor's office. As nervous as I was feeling, I was glad Quinn agreed to make the appointment when she did. Whenever my leg bounced, Quinn placed her hand on it softly and it stopped. We had only been at Dr. Wu's office for ten minutes and it already felt like a hundred years.

"Sweetie, will you _please _sit still?" Quinn asked for about the fifteenth time since we sat down.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious," I apologized as I tried not to fidget endlessly.

"I know. Me too. I didn't even tell my mom where we are. I was too afraid she'd get upset. I couldn't do that to her. Not today. She's already been emotional about graduation. I didn't want to add to it."

I nodded as we continued to wait for Dr. Wu. The longer the man took, the more I was sure I'd kill him when he did appear. I heard Quinn sighed sadly a minute later and I gave her a questioning glance. She held up her phone and I saw a notification that she had a new text from Kurt.

"He's been bugging the shit out of me lately. And it's really starting to upset me. I mean, it's not like we were best friends but we've _always _gotten along before. And now, it feels like because he's not happy he doesn't want anyone to be happy," Quinn said as she opened the text.

_Two babies, two dead beats, wow you know how to pick 'em, Fabray. - KH_

I watched Quinn's eyes cloud with tears. I didn't even ask before I took her phone from her shaking hand. My eyes burned hot as I read his text. I hit delete before giving Quinn's phone back to her. She didn't need to keep that message. Then I took out my phone and sent a response.

_For someone who used to kind of be Quinn's friend, you're being a total prick to her lately. It __**needs **__to stop. Or you will be sorry. Got it?_

_ Screw you, criminal chipmunk! - KH_

_ Oh seriously?! You're not even over __**that **__yet? Wow, you have a miserable life_

Right then Quinn was called to go back to an exam room. I slid my phone in my picket before I stood and took her hand. She held on tight as we made our way through the narrow hall.

* * *

After all the standard questions and getting her vitals, Quinn took the cup from the nurse and went in the bathroom. When she came out, I thought she looked small. And scared. Definitely scared, which didn't help me but I tried to keep that under wraps.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr. Wu came into the room. I took note of the expression on his face. The problem was I couldn't read it. And that bothered the shit out of me.

"Hi, Quinn," he said.

"Hi, Dr. Wu," she answered, "Oh, this is my boyfriend. Sebastian."

I nodded at him in response because I was too nervous to speak.

"Well, Quinn, I guess I should say congratulations. You are pregnant, again," Dr. Wu announced.

I didn't hear anything after that because I guess I blacked out. When I came to, I heard Quinn crying. Slowly, I made my way to her and she grabbed onto me and cried into my shirt. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Come on, we need to get you home. You have a graduation to get ready for," I said in an attempt to sound chipper.

* * *

"This is gonna _kill _Mom," she cried as I started my truck.

"No. Not yet. We can tell her tomorrow if you want. Let's focus on something else for now. Like your speech. Are you ready?" I replied.

"I guess so."

I reached between the seats and grabbed her hand. I didn't let it go until I had to so we could get out of the truck once we got to her house. She smiled weakly as we walked toward the door.

* * *

The graduation was minutes from beginning. I was sitting next to Judy with Beth on my lap. Frannie and Michael were on Judy's other side. Lacy was on Frannie's lap, squirming non-stop. I chuckled lightly as I looked down at Beth. She was sitting nicely like both Quinn and Puck asked her before they had disappeared backstage. However, the **second** Principal Figgins asked Quinn to come on stage for her speech, Beth went _nuts_. Thankfully, we had an endless supply of snacks and she stopped screaming for her mommy when I gave her some crackers.

"Most of you that know me, know that the past four years haven't been easy for me. Or any of us, for that matter," Quinn began, she turned to wink at Rachel, who only nodded her agreement, in that moment, "It's been the typical experience. Ups and downs. Highs and lows. Friends and enemies. Becoming friends with so-called "enemies". You name it, good and bad, I can probably say yes, it happened. We've been through a lot together in four years. _I've_ put some people through a lot in that time too. Most of it _wildly undeserved_. Thank you for not writing me off. For never writing _us _off. WE are sitting here, on the edge of so much uncertainty, so many new opportunities. If no one else says it, I will. Thank you, we couldn't have done this without you."

When she finished, or so I thought, Quinn turned to face her class. They looked at her expectantly, curiously. She nodded as she drew in a deep breath. I could only tell that's what she did because I saw her shoulders move.

"And you to guys, my class, my _friends_. Thank you for getting me through the last four years. I love you," she said sincerely.

As Quinn took her seat again, the response to her speech was almost deafening. People were clapping, stomping their feet, whistling, cheering, cat-calling. And I was pretty sure there were a few faint sniffles through out the room. I could hear Judy crying quietly next to me and I squeezed her hand gently. She looked up and offered a small smile. I nodded in return. When I look back toward the stage I could see Mercedes, Santana and Rachel all had tears flowing down their cheeks. I watched as Rachel reached across Mike and grabbed Quinn's hand. They held each other's gaze for a split second before turning their attention back to Principal Figgins.

"Thank you, Quinn Fabray. Now, children, the moment you've all been waiting for," he said with his strange enthusiasm.

"Azimio Patrick Adams...Rachel Barbra Berry...Michael Robert Chang Jr...Lucy Quinn Fabray"

"Beth, wave to Mommy," I instructed when I saw that Quinn had stopped and was looking in our direction.

Beth flailed her arms wildly as she yelled, "Mommy! Hi Mommy! I yove you!" Quinn grinned as she waved back to her and blew a kiss. She winked at me and I winked back then she left the stage.

"Melissa Anne Gunderson...Finn Christopher Hudson...Kurt Ian Hummel"

I looked around and noticed that Blaine, who had been clapping for Finn, immediately stopped when Kurt's was called. I felt terrible about it despite knowing he didn't blame me.

"Jacob Ben Israel...Mercedes Hope Jones"

"Basian! Dat's Auntie 'Cede! I yove you Auntie 'Cede!" Beth squealed excitedly as she waved to Mercedes.

Mercedes winked at Beth with a big smile.

"David Paul Karofsky...Santana Maria Lopez"

"Hiiii Auntie Tana!" Beth screamed as Santana made her way across the stage.

I knew Santana could hear Beth, she stopped and looked about the crowded room. To make it easier, I stood Beth on my lap. I knew when Santana found her because the smile on her face grew. She immediately blew Beth a kiss before she walked back to her seat.

"Richard James Nelson...Suzanna Leigh Pepper...Brittany Susan Pierce"

I looked down at Beth and I knew she could see Puck was coming next. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Cheer _really _loud for Daddy, Bethie. It'll make him smile to know you're proud of him," I told her.

"Otay Basian," she replied seriously.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman"

"DADDY! I poud of you! I yove you toe much, Daddy!" Beth screeched.

Rather than go back to his seat after getting his diploma, Puck jumped off the stage and ran to where I had Beth in the aisle. As soon as he was close enough, I let my grip on Beth go. Puck scooped her off the floor and squeezed her tight. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"Thank you, B. Daddy loves you too," he said before putting her down, "I have to go back to my seat. You stay here with Sebastian."

"No, take her. She should be with you and Quinn anyway," I said.

Puck didn't need to hear anything else. He lifted Beth back off the floor and hurried to his seat. I watched as Beth squirmed from his lap and made her way to Quinn less than thirty seconds later. She grabbed Quinn's gown and pulled herself onto her mommy's lap. I smiled at them as I took a couple quick pictures. With my phone and Quinn's.

"And...Lauren Taylor Zizes."

A chorus of cheers broke out as soon as Lauren's diploma was in her hand . They did it. They graduated high school.

"Ladies and gentlemen, William McKinley's class of 2012!" Principal Figgins announced when Lauren got back to her seat.

The room was full of cheers. I watched as Quinn hugged Rachel, Santana, Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn. Then I watched as she and Puck hugged each other and then hugged and kissed Beth. They did it. One just barely and the other at the top. All while loving their wildly imaginative and highly energetic daughter.

"I love you," I mouthed when Quinn looked at me.

"I love you too," she mouthed back before blowing a kiss my way.


	15. Boom Goes The Baby Bombshell

A few days after McKinley's graduation, Quinn and I were at Fran's talking about the baby over coffee – decaf for Quinn – and yes, of course, a blueberry muffin. The more we went there instead of the Lima Bean, the more I was convinced it had to be something they put in the muffins. We we trying to decide when and how to tell people. Most especially our families. Except for Russell and Joe of course.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have them over for dinner at my house?" Quinn suggested.

"Or we could go out for dinner?" I countered.

"We are _not _paying for six, possibly seven, people to have dinner out, Sebastian."

"Seven?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should just let Frannie tell Michael or invite him over too."

"Got it."

"What do you think?"

"It's up to you, babe. He's your brother-in-law."

Quinn groaned. Apparently that wasn't the right answer.

"I _know _that! But we need to decide together. This isn't just _my _news to share, it's _ours_."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I think it would be fine to invite Michael to dinner."

Once we had that settled, we sat and enjoyed the muffin and our coffees for a bit.

"Do your mom and Dane like Italian food?" Quinn asked between sips of coffee.

"Does Beth like ducks?" I retorted.

"Perfect. Italian is easy to do for a big group."

By the time we had everything planned we had finished our coffees and there was nothing but a plateful of crumbs left of the muffin. Somehow before we left, Quinn convinced me to buy her another coffee. Man did I wish she hadn't because five minutes into the drive back to her house she insisted her bladder was going to explode if I didn't find her a bathroom _right then_. _Hooray pregnancy _I thought to myself sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh _crap_, do you think I made enough sauce for _all _that spaghetti?" Quinn asked as she nervously bounced around the kitchen.

"I'm sure there's plenty, Quinn. The only person I ever knew who liked to drown his spaghetti is Dane. And I haven't seen him do that in a long time," I replied.

Quinn smiled at that. I could tell her nerves were kicking into a higher gear the closer it got to being time for the big dinner. Honestly, I was pretty nervous too. Dane and my mom had been bothering me about why we were doing this since I asked them when they'd be available.

"Hey," I said as I grabbed her arm on one of her many paces across the kitchen, "I love you. We can do this."

"I love you too," she answered then kissed me.

* * *

An hour later Quinn was putting Beth to bed and I was just putting the garlic bread on the table while everyone else stood around the kitchen and chatted. Everything looked fantastic. It smelled real good too.

When it was time to sit down, we all moved to our designated seats. Judy and my mom were on the ends. Frannie, Michael and Dane were on one side of the table while Quinn and I sat on the other side. Once everyone had food on their plate Michael said the blessing then we dug in.

"Quinnie, this tastes wonderful honey," Judy complimented before she lifted another forkful of spaghetti to her lips.

"Thanks, Mom," Quinn repsonded.

"Seriously, little sis, you outdid yourself," Frannie declared.

Quinn blushed as she said a very hushed thank you. A few more compliments were given before I tapped my glass. It was time to drop the bombshell.

"We, uh, Quinn and I...we have an announcement," I said as I put my fork down and grabbed Quinn's hand fiercely.

Suddenly there were five pairs of eyes burning holes in my forehead. I sighed heavily and Quinn rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand.

"We're gonna have a baby," I blurted, "Well...Quinn is but it's mine."

A collective "WHAT?!" came from all five adults respectively. And I'm sure they heard it in Ann Arbor, MI.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn said simply.

The five adults repeated their initial reaction. Only this time, they said it a bit softer. But I'm sure it was heard in at least Dayton.

"What about Yale?" Judy demanded.

"I'm still going," Quinn explained calmly.

"How is that gonna work?"

"I don't know yet. But Sebastian and I will figure it out. Together."

"How are you gonna do that while you're at Princeton, Sebastian?" Mom asked angrily.

"Mom, I already told you I never told Princeton I'd be there. I'm going to Yale instead," I replied, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You got my sister pregnant and you think it's no big deal?" Frannie screeched.

"That's not what he's saying, Frannie," Quinn spoke angrily to her sister, "Sebastian knows that my being pregnant is actually a _huge _deal. That's why he's changing his mind about which school's scholarship he's accepting."

"What do you plan on doing once the baby is born?" Judy spoke again.

"We still need to talk about that but I'd really like to keep it," Quinn told her.

I nodded in agreement.

Both Dane and Michael remained silently. They looked angry. Or something.

* * *

Once dinner was over and my mom, Dane, Frannie and Michael were gone, it was just myself, Quinn and Judy. Until Judy sent Quinn to her room. With the assurance they would be talking later. I was sure the ass-reaming I expected earlier might be coming now.

"Sebastian, living room. Now," Judy demanded coolly.

I quickly made my way there and sat straight up on the couch. I was so nervous I could feel the sweat rolling down my abs. Typically I would have been cool talking to Judy one-on-one but this was _not _typical. And I was _not _cool with it.

"Judy, I'm -" I started but she had put her hand up to shut me up, so I did.

"Don't even try that. If you were sorry, this wouldn't be happening. Why now? Right as you should be getting yourselves ready for college?" she asked sternly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Yet. I really thought we'd be married first," I said honestly.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Um, no?"

"Don't lie to me then."

"I won't."

"Did you use a condom?"

"Isn't that sort of...private?"

"Did you, or did you not, use a condom?"

I shifted uncomfortably as I shook my head. Judy's eyes looked as if they had turned to stone. Damn was I screwed.

"So you were _trying _to my daughter pregnant."

"No I wasn't."

"But you just admitted to not using a condom. What other reason could there be for that? Other than you want a child of your own with Quinn."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I wanted to take them back, "We were drunk. I wasn't thinking about protection."

"Excuse me?"

"We were drunk."

"Get out."

I sat frozen on the couch. Not because I was ignoring Judy, I was too stunned to move.

"Get out, Sebastian," she repeated venomously.

It took me a second before I rose to my feet and headed for the door.

"I really am sorry, Judy," I said as I opened the door.

When I didn't hear her reply, I walked out the door, closed it and walked to my truck.

_Sorry I didn't say good night. Your mom kicked me out. I love you, sweetie._


	16. Heading Out To College

**A/N – I apologize now...this is easily the crappiest chapter I've ever written. At least for this story. But it's pretty necessary to get to the next major event I'm planning on...**

* * *

Summer flew by for Quinn and I after we told everyone about the baby. We spent time with most of her friends. And some of mine too. Of course we spent as much time as possible with Beth. She knew we were leaving but understandably didn't totally get why or where we were going. As hard as it was on me, I know it was a thousand times harder on Quinn. Not only because Beth is her baby girl but the pregnancy hormones made her extra sensitive. To almost everything.

Neither of us wanted to leave Beth behind but we knew it would be for the best. And that it wasn't forever. Puck promised they would come to New Haven in October when we have fall break. I know that Quinn set a countdown on her phone right away. Even though she didn't say it.

We had all our stuff packed up on a U-Haul ready to go. Rachel was riding with us too. Her stuff was already at NYADA. I figured I could use another driver with Quinn pregnant as she was. Even though sure she could drive, I didn't really want her to and I'm pretty sure Judy felt the same way. So it all worked.

Mom, Dane and I had said our good-byes the day before. Now we were at Quinn's to say good-bye to Judy, Beth, Frannie, Michael, Lacy, Puck, Brittany and Santana. Everyone else had already left or didn't think they could do a million goodbyes (Tina). Rachel everyone before climbing into my truck to wait for Quinn and I.

The hardest person to say goodbye to was definitely Beth. She buried her head in Puck's shirt after I kissed her cheek one more time. As soon as I turned away from Beth's gaze, I let the tears go and headed toward my truck. I could hear Quinn sobbing already but I knew I had to let her be.

"I love you, Mom. So much," she choked out.

"I love you too, Quinnie. Keep your head up. Go make us proud," Judy responded, equally choked up.

Quinn looked at everybody who was nodding their agreement. She gave Judy a tight hug, well as tight as a pregnant girl could, and a kiss on the cheek before she threw herself at Brittany. The two hugged and cried for fifteen seconds before Quinn pulled back a little.

"Britt, you better come see me soon. I'm gonna miss you like crazy," Quinn demanded tearfully.

"I will, Q. I promise. Santana's coming too," Brittany answered.

At the mention of her name, Santana threw herself at the two crying blonds. She grabbed one of their hands in each of hers and smiled tearfully at her best friends.

"I love you," Santana said as she looked from Quinn to Brittany.

Brittany recognized the look that crept up into Santana's eyes a moment later. She hugged Quinn one more time, kissed her cheek then whispered, "See you soon, I love you," in her ear. Quinn smiled as she whispered, "I love you too." Once Brittany was standing with Judy, Quinn gave Santana her full attention. The Latina had given up on hiding her tears, they were flowing rapidly down her cheeks as she crushed Quinn in a tight embrace. She hadn't been away from Quinn for more than a week at a time since they were little girls and Santana was terrified about it now.

"San, I'm gonna miss you so much. But I know you're gonna love Louisville. So, go there and be the girl I absolutely love, okay? Don't change for anybody. If people are gonna love you, let them love the _real _Santana. If you need me _anytime_, call me and I'll be right there. I promise, baby cakes," Quinn said sincerely around sobs and hiccups.

Santana was still choked up that all she could do was nod in response. When her cries settled down, Santana took a deep breath. She needed to say a few things to Quinn as well.

"The same goes for you, miss. Go do your thing at Yale. Call me when you're the lead in a drama department production, or have the smallest part possible, and I will be there opening night. In the front damn row. And don't forget to call me when that baby's ready to be born," Santana told Quinn around her own hiccups.

"Damn it, San. I wish you and Britt were coming with me. I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you two there. It's gonna be the weirdest thing ever."

"Well, little miss smarty pants. You had to pick a smart people school. So it's your own damn fault that we're not going too."

Santana stuck her tongue out at Quinn to let her know she was playing. Quinn shook her head in response before wrapping her arms around her friend in another hug.

"I love you so much, San."

"I love you too."

They hugged again before Santana moved to stand next to Brittany. Before Quinn knew it, she was in front of Puck and Beth. Rachel and I watched from the front seat of my truck. I could see she had crinkled her nose in determination.

Puck handed Beth to Santana for a minute. He wrapped Quinn in a protective hug.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. I'm proud of you, Q. Love you so much," Puck said sweetly.

"Thank you, Puck. Love you too," Quinn responded.

"Go kick some Ivy League ass."

He whispered that so Beth couldn't hear. Quinn smiled into Puck's chest before wiggling out of his grasp. Santana handed Beth to her in that moment and Quinn gripped her daughter tightly.

"Momma's gonna miss you, Bethie. I already can't wait til you and Daddy come visit in October," Quinn whispered softly as she ran her hand through Beth's soft curls.

"I miss you too, Mommy," Beth said sweetly.

Quinn tried and failed to choke back her fresh round of sobs. Saying good-bye to Beth was the worst thing she had to do in a long time. And Quinn was hating every second. She squeezed Beth a couple times and kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"Momma, I say bye to baby?" Beth asked.

Quinn nodded tearfully. She put Beth on her feet and looked down at her. Beth wrapped her arms around the growing baby belly and rested her cheek on an open space.

"I yove you, baby," Beth whispered before she kissed Quinn's stomach.

"The baby loves you too, sweetheart," Quinn said as she scooped Beth up again. A smile spread across the little girl's features. Then she clung to Quinn's neck when she felt someone try to pull her away.

"Come on, baby girl. Mommy has to get going," Puck explained gently to their daughter.

"No! Stay Momma!" Beth cried as she held on tighter.

"Oh, princess, I wish I could. But Daddy's right. I have to get going. Can I have one more kiss?" Quinn replied.

Beth complied tearfully. Quinn kissed her one more time before she handed Beth to Puck. She blew a giant kiss before walking blindly toward my truck.

* * *

When she climbed in next to me, Quinn collapsed into my chest and sobbed. Rachel tried to hide her tears but she couldn't do it. And to be totally honest, neither could I.

"Come on, babe. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. Let's do this," I said a few minutes later.

Quinn wiped her eyes, sat up and nodded silently. I started the truck and we waved to everyone before I pulled out of the driveway. Quinn kept waving until they were out of sight. When she couldn't see them anymore, Quinn leaned her head back against the seat and cried. It was breaking my heart but I knew doing things this way would actually be easier on her. And Beth too.

"Rachel, you'll come up from New York, right?" Quinn sniffled timidly.

"Of course I will! And you guys will have to come down to New York too. I remember how much you loved it when we were there for Nationals," Rachel answered.


	17. Welcome To Yale

After close to three hours of driving I was just about to Fran's. Good thing too since Quinn had been doing her "the baby is kicking my bladder" dance for about twenty minutes. And she only mentioned it once. For which Rachel and I were extremely grateful. There was a sad smile on her lips when I pulled into the familiar parking lot.

"The coffee in Connecticut better not suck," she muttered as I offered my hand to her.

"Oh, it probably will," I laughed.

She glared at me, That didn't shut me up. But the slap on the arm did. Now Rachel was laughing at me. I shook my head as we walked into the coffee shoppe. I got in line to order while the girls went to the bathroom. After I had the drinks and muffins I went back to the truck to wait for the girls.

"Hey, are you still good driving?" Rachel asked when she and Quinn got to the truck.

"Yeah. We can switch at the next stop," I replied casually.

For the next two and a half hours, the three of us talked and sang along to the playlist Quinn had put together for us. We took turn with solos, rotated duets and sang some songs all together. It really helped the time go faster.

* * *

By the time I reached our next resting spot in McKeesport, PA, Quinn and Rachel had both fallen asleep. I felt bad waking Rachel so I pulled into the rest stop and took a nap myself. Which actually turned into an entire night's sleep.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, how long have I been sleeping?" Rachel screeched upon opening her eyes to the bright sun.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked, still half-asleep.

"Oh wow...I have no idea," I answered a few seconds later, "I guess we were all super tired. I'm glad I didn't wake you when we got here last night, Rachel."

"We should get something to eat and get back on the road," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and I need a bathroom," Quinn interjected, "Your child is playing soccer with my bladder..._again_."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at that. The mental picture was pretty hilarious. Quinn's only response was to shake her at me.

An hour and a half later, we had eaten breakfast, freshened up and were ready to get back on the road. This time though, Rachel was driving. I was still feeling pretty tired so I sprawled out across the back seat and got some more sleep.

* * *

"Have you and Sebastian talked about names or anything yet?" Rachel asked Quinn as she steered the truck toward State College.

"Not yet. But I have a couple ideas in mind," Quinn replied.

"Really? What are they?"

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Don't you think I should tell Sebastian first?"

"No. He's asleep. His loss."

Quinn burst into an absolute fit of laughter. Rachel threw a dirty look in her direction.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But only because I want you to calm down," Quinn caved a minute later.

"Great!" Rachel answered enthusiastically as she slowed down.

"I've really been thinking about Spencer and Brantley."

"What about for a girl? Or are you that sure it's a boy?"

"No, no. Spencer is the name I like for a girl."

"Oh, Quinn. You've been watching too much _Pretty Little Liars_."

"Shut up."

"Speaking of the baby's sex, are you guys gonna find out or wait?"

"Well, since I found out with Beth and that made planning easier, I was hoping to do that again. But I have to ask Sebastian if _he _wants to find out. Or just wait."

* * *

We were about halfway between McKeesport and State College when I woke up. I smiled as I listened to the girls sing a duet that was completely unfamiliar. When they finished I clapped just enough so I wouldn't scare them.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Quinn said cutely.

"Hey yourself. What song was that?" I answered.

"Oh, just a little something I wrote specifically for Quinn and I to sing together. Ever since we sang together in glee club a few years ago, I've been itching to do that again. This song was perfect for it," Rachel said casually.

"Cool. It sounded great. You girls sounded great."

The next hour and a half was spent talking, laughing and singing. We were just about to the rest stop when I noticed Quinn had gotten really quiet. I snuck a peak and was startled to find a panicked look had spread across her face.

"Babe, what's the matter?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I think the baby kicked me," she answered a minute later.

"But you looked panicked. Are you sure that's it?"

"Oh, sweetie. I was just a little startled. I promise that's all."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna get us some snacks," Rachel offered.

Quinn and I nodded. Rachel got out and went in ahead of us.

* * *

Once I pulled out of the rest area, we made two more stops before we got to New Haven. Once in Scranton and the other in Middletown, NY. By the time I was pulling onto Yale's property, it was getting dark again and both girls were asleep. As much as I wanted to let them stay that way, I knew I had to wake them. We didn't have a lot of time to unload the trailed and get Rachel to the train station.

* * *

"Girls, we're here," I said not real loud.

When neither of them responded, I gently shook Quinn's shoulder and tapped Rachel's foot. That worked and they both glared at me as they opened their eyes. The sleep was still thick in their eyes.

"Sorry, I know you're tired but we have to get our stuff off the trailer so you can take Rachel to the train station," I explained, "And I need to return the truck to rental place."

I got out of the driver's side and helped Quinn and Rachel both get out of the truck. We made quick work of getting everything off the trailer, including Quinn's car.

"Thanks for driving out here with us, Rachel. See you soon," I said as I gave the tiny girl a hug.

"No problem. You definitely will see me soon. You know, since your girlfriend and I are friends now and all," Rachel replied as she returned the hug.

"What...we're not friends?"

"Of course we are!"

"Great."

I nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, babe," Quinn said as she kissed my cheek.

"Be careful," I pleaded.

She nodded as I watched the two of them climb into Quinn's car before they drove off toward the train station. Shortly after, I climbed back in my truck and drove to the U-Haul rental place.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's car, desperate to put off the goodbye for as long as possible. Rachel sighed, knowing if she waited any longer she'd be stuck sleeping in the station overnight. Quinn looked at her friend tearfully. She wasn't ready to let her go but she knew also that it was time.

"Rach, I can't tell you how much I'm gonna miss you. How much I love you. Which I know, is the _strangest _thing considering our history. But really...I wouldn't be who I am and where I am, without _you_," Quinn said as the tears fell from her eyes, "Damn baby hormones."

"I love you too, Quinn. And yeah, it's strange but you know...sometimes the fiercest enemies can be the greatest friends. We were the fiercest enemies so it makes sense that we are the way we are in our friendship now," Rachel answered as she shed a few tears as well.

"You better get out of here before we have to do this again tomorrow."

Rachel laughed lightly. They hugged each other tightly before Rachel got out of the car. She blew a kiss at Quinn, who returned the gesture, and then disappeared nto the station. Quinn waited a few minutes before she left to head back to Yale.

* * *

We both got back to campus around the same time. I could see the tear tracks on Quinn's cheeks. She plastered a smile on her face and I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Come on, I'll help you get your things to your dorm. Then you can help me with my stuff," I said with a smile.

"Oh really? You're gonna let me do something useful?" Quinn replied.

"Yes. You can hold the door."

"Sebastian, I'm pregnant. Not made of glass."

"I know. And I'm gonna need the door held."

"You're impossible."

I laughed as I kissed Quinn's cheek. Her only response was to roll her eyes at me.

About a half hour later, with help from Quinn's roommates, Jenna and Alex, all of her stuff was inside.

"Good night, sweetheart," I said quietly as I kissed Quinn sweetly.

"Good night, babe. Coffee tomorrow?" Quinn answered with a return kiss.

"Of course, darling."

I nodded at Jenna and Alex before disappearing out the door.

"Oooh, he's _cute_," Jenna gushed.

Alex nodded in agreement. Quinn could only blush.

"Is he the baby's dad?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Damn that baby is gonna be one good looking kid," Jenna declared.

Quinn blushed again as Alex nodded her agreement once more.

* * *

Getting my stuff in my dorm took a little longer since I left Quinn in her dorm to get to know her roommates. My roommates, Jack and Grant, were asleep so I was bringing my stuff in the dark, myself. Finally, when I had everything in the room, I collapsed on the only unoccupied bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	18. Gone Baby Gone

**A/N: Okay people...buckle up. I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna kill me for what you're about to read. And I apologize now but I promise I have a plan. **

* * *

School was going great for Quinn and I. We actually had a couple classes together, which was also great. Everything was going great with Quinn and the pregnancy. Until about mid-September.

* * *

I was walking through the quad to get a coffee on my way to my morning class, one that I didn't have with Quinn, when my phone rang. If I had known what was waiting on the other end of the phone, I may have answered it rather than letting it go to voicemail.

"Hi, Sebastian...it's...it's Alex. Something's wrong. With Quinn. And I think the baby. Quinn's been in the bathroom. Sobbing for the last...last ten mi...minutes. She won't let me or Jenna in. And...oh my God...SEBASTIAN! There's _blood _all over her bed," I heard Alex say in a very broken tone.

At the words "blood" and "bed", I forgot I was holding a coffee until I heard it splash the pavement and felt it splash my legs. Blinking back tears, I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran to Quinn's dorm. By the time I got to her door there were tears and snot smeared all over my face. And I hadn't even seen Quinn, her bed or the blood Alex said was on it. I stood in front of the building, paralyzed by fear. I wiped my face with my sleeve before I opened the door. I took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

"Quinn! _Quinn! _Where are you?" I hollered as I burst through the door.

Alex was siting at her desk and she looked stricken. Jenna wasn't _anywhere _to be found. I assumed that she had gone to class or something.

"Alex, where is she?" I asked.

Alex pointed toward the bathroom. I crossed the room in three great strides. The sounds coming from the bathroom were _heartbreaking_.

"Quinn, honey. Can you let me in?" I asked calmly.

There was no response. I knocked on the door softly. There was a slight movement and then the door opened. Quinn stood in front of me, looking every bit the teary mess I felt. I moved to hug her but she ducked under me. I turned around and stared at her in shock.

"Quinn, what _happened_?" I asked desperately.

She pointed silently at her bed. I saw the blood-stained sheet and felt a lump in my throat immediately. There were fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. I reached my hand out toward her to hold but she didn't take it.

"Sweetie. Please, _talk _to me. What's _wrong_?"

"Do you _see _the blood? What the _fuck _do you think happened?" Quinn exploded before another round of sobs took over.

"I don't _know _what happened! I'm not a damn doctor," I shot back angrily.

"The baby...the baby...the baby."

I just stared at Quinn, baffled, as she kept repeating "the baby" through strangled sobs. Alex and I looked at each other, completely lost about what to do.

"What about the baby?" I asked a little calmer.

Quinn pointed at the blood an then closed her eyes. Alex was sitting silently at her desk. There were tears in her eyes, too. I didn't know if it was because she knew what was going on or if she was the kind of person who cried when she saw others cried.

"Gone," Quinn whispered.

"What's gone?" I asked nervously.

"The baby...gone."

My eyes widened in shock. Quinn barely nodded before she suddenly collapsed against my chest. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and held her while she sobbed.

"I have to go to class but I can stay if you need me," Alex said a few minutes later.

"No, it's fine. You go to class. Thanks for calling me, Alex," I reassured.

Alex dropped a kiss on Quinn's head and squeezed her shoulder. She threw a sympathetic glance my way then Alex was out the door.

"Do you want me to call anybody? Any of the girls? Your mom, Frannie? What about Puck?" I asked when Quinn's sobs quieted again.

"San. And...Rachel. I want them here," Quinn whispered.

I nodded. She curled up on the edge of the bed we were on and put her head in my lap. I slid my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Rachel and Santana – in case they were in class or something.

_Call me when you see this – ASAP_

I had barely hit send when my phone started ringing. "Santana" flashed across the display and I answered immediately.

"Hi, Santana," I said quietly.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" she demanded without so much as a "hello".

"She...lost the baby."

"What?! Oh my God...put her on the phone. _Now_, McCarthy."

I held the phone out to Quinn.

"Hello?" she said weakly.

"Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Santana asked nervously.

"No, I'm not. And yes...I need you, _please_."

"I'm on the next flight out. Hang in there, doll. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Quinn handed the phone back to me and sighed heavily.

"Hi again," I said.

"I'll be on the next flight out. I'll text you with the details," she replied.

"Thanks, Santana."

Just then I heard my phone beeping my ear.

"I'll see you in a few hours, San. But I gotta go. Rachel's on the other line."

"Okay, bye, Sebastian."

I ended the call with Santana and picked Rachel's up, "Hi, Rachel."

"What's the matter? What do you need? Is Quinn hurt? Oh my God...Sebastian...tell me it's not the baby," Rachel babbled.

"I wish I could."

"Oh no! What happened?"

I felt Quinn tense in my lap as I prepared to drop the bombshell again. I put my hand on her side as I drew a deep breath.

"She...uh...she lost the baby," I whispered tearfully.

Rachel let out a gut wrenching scream, followed by strangled sobs. I pulled the phone away from my ear and let out a sob of my own. You'd thinking saying something as awful as "she lost the baby" would stop hurting. But man would you be wrong. It hurts more.

"Sebastian!" Rachel yelled, causing me to bring the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry, I'm here," I apologized.

"Will you let me talk to Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel wants to talk to you this time," I said as I held the phone out to Quinn again.

"No. Just tell her to get on the train and get up here," Quinn responded.

"Rach, she said to get on the train and get up here," I said as I put the phone back to my ear.

"All right. Tell her I love her and I'm on my way," Rachel answered.

I ended the call and put my phone down next to me.

"Sebastian, I'm...I'm sorry," Quinn whispered sadly.

"Honey, what are you apologizing for?" I asked bewildered.

"I know how excited you were about being a daddy. And that's ruined. I ruined it. I ruined _everything_. I'm so sorry!"

"Quinn, no. You didn't ruin anything."

"But I lost our baby."

"I know."

"But..."

"No more buts. You didn't ruin anything. Please stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry."

I just looked at her. She had tears flowing down her face again. And it was breaking my heart. Especially knowing there was nothing I could do to change anything. Nothing I could do to make the tears stop.

"Will you sing to me?" Quinn sniffled.

"Always," I answered.

Quinn settled into my lap and buried her face in my chest. I played with her hair as I hummed the opening notes and started singing:

_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_  
_Come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_  
_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune I should have found by now_

_And so I run out to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run out to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_  
_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

My phone chimed with a text as I finished singing to Quinn. Her eyes were fluttering as sleep threatened to take over. I glanced at my phone and saw it was the text Santana promised to send.

As Quinn's eyes continued to flutter, I hummed a lullaby. She drifted off to sleep and I leaned back and closed my my eyes. We had about five hours until Santana would be landing at JFK. Just enough time for a nap. Especially after the emotional train wreck of a day we'd been having.

"Santana will be here for dinner," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2 – In case you don't know the song is "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant**


	19. Bloody Breakdowns

Three hours after talking to Rachel, there was a knock on Quinn's dorm room door. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and got up to get the door. It was opened for three seconds and before I knew it, Rachel waltzed into the room like she owned the place.

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with urgency.

"Sleeping. Please don't wake her yet," I answered calmly.

"I won't. I promise." Rachel laid down on the bed Quinn was asleep on and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, it's Rachel. I'm here, love," she said quietly in Quinn's ear.

I watched as Quinn stirred a little. I looked at Rachel and she shrugged innocently. Quinn's eyelids fluttered and then she opened them and looked around. Her sad smile widened a tad when she spotted Rachel next to her on the bed.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hi," Rachel answered, "I'm so sorry, Q."

Before Rachel or I knew what was happening, Quinn started sobbing. She buried her head in Rachel's shoulder and Rachel just rubbed her back. They laid like that for a couple minutes until Quinn slowed down the sobs.

"I...just...I can't...believe. My heart is...sha...shatt...shattered. And I feel like I'm letting Seb...Sebastian...do...down," Quinn cried.

My ears perked up at the mention of my name. Then my heart broke as I heard the rest of what Quinn had to say about me. I took up the space on the bed on Quinn's other side.

"You're not letting me down, Quinn. Please know that. Yeah, I'm bummed...beyond that actually...that you lost the baby. But I don't feel like you let me down," I said sincerely.

Quinn's only answer was a sniffle at me. The three of us were still laying on the bed when Jenna came in.

"Hi, Sebastian," she said meekly.

"Hi, Jenna," I answered solemnly.

Jenna dropped her stuff on the other empty bed before she squeezed herself in between me and Quinn.

"Hey, sweets. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Eh. Not so good," Quinn answered.

Jenna put her head on Quinn's back and kissed the back of her head. She had no idea what else to say or do.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to do to help," Jenna confessed feeling embarrassed.

"Just being here is helping, J," Quinn told her honestly.

Jenna shifted a little closer to Quinn and the two of them just smiled meekly at each other.

Suddenly, feeling very squished and sick of looking at the blood soaked sheets, I rolled off what I figured out was Alex's bed to make them disappear. In one fell swoop, I pulled the sheets off Quinn's bed and stuffed them in the corner. I cringed when I saw a giant blood stain on the mattress.

"Hey, Jenna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can you help me flip this?"

Jenna nodded, kissed Quinn's shoulder and got up. We had the mattress flipped quickly. I was glad the blood hadn't soaked all the way through to the other side of the mattress. Now that the sheets were off the bed and the mattress had been flipped, it was _almost _like nothing was wrong. Then I _lost _it. I just absolutely crumpled onto Quinn's bed. Head in hands and full out sobbed. Quinn untangled herself from Rachel and climbed onto her bed next to me. She wrapped me in a hug and held me while I cried.

"Seb, it's okay. We'll get through this. I love you," she whispered sadly.

I'm not sure why but the switcharoo made me chuckle a little. Quinn looked at me curiously. Actually, come to think of it, Jenna and Rachel were doing the same thing.

"It's not right that we don't get to meet that baby. And I know you had names in mind. That you were thinking about finding out boy or girl. And asking me if I wanted to wait or found out too. For the record, not that it matters now, I would have said let's find out," I cried, "Is it weird to miss someone we'll never know?"

"No. It's not weird at all. That's a lot of why it hurts," Quinn answered, "I will always have so many unanswered questions. There will always be so many things about this baby that we'll never know."

I nodded sadly. Losing the baby absolutely sucked. And it wasn't me who _physically _lost it. But still, that child was a part of me too. And now he/she was gone. All that was left was a blood stained mattress and a crumpled ball of bloody sheets in the corner. Oh and the tears. Endless tears. Which I was sure would increase once Santana got in and Alex was back from her classes.

"Wow...this fucking blows!" I yelled angrily.

"Yes it does, love," Quinn answered, a sad teary-eyed smile on her face.

_Hey I'm at the train station. Should I walk or would you be so kind as to come get me? - Santana_

_ Good enough if I send Rachel?_

_ Yeah, yeah...fine. Send the hobbit. Ha ha!_

"Rachel, could you go get Santana from the train station?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Where are you car keys, Quinn?"

Quinn pointed to her desk. Rachel followed the line she was making and scooped the keys off the door and rushed through the door. But not before she kissed Quinn on the head.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Santana busted through the door. Without warning, Santana threw herself at Quinn and crushed her tightly.

"Sweets, I'm so sorry," Santana said as she started to sniffle.

"I can't breathe," Quinn sputtered.

"Oh...sorry."

Santana loosened her grip a little. Quinn shifted so she could hug Santana back. It didn't take long before Rachel joined in the hug. Then the fountain of tears _exploded_. And I don't just mean the girls either. Surprisingly, the girls stopped crying long before me.

"Santana, this one of my roommates, Jenna," Quinn said as she sniffled.

"Nice to meet you," Santana said sweetly as she nodded at Jenna.

"Nice to finally meet you too. Q seriously talks about you _all _the time," Jenna said as she laughed a little.

This made Santana laugh a little bit too. Quinn, on the other hand, looked like she was torn between strangling Jenna and willing the floor to open up and swallow her – right then.

"I'm just sorry it's like this," Santana said.

"Me too," Jenna responded.

I was listening to their conversation when it hit me. We were gonna have to tell Beth about the baby. That was gonna be the _shittiest_. Simply thinking about it made the tears flow again. I saw Quinn's head jerk up in my direction when I choked on yet another sob.

"Babe, come here," she said softly.

But I couldn't move. I was so stricken by just everything. When I didn't get up, Quinn got up from where she was sitting with the girls, sat down and wrapped her arms around me.

"I hate seeing you this way. I'm so sorry," she cried.

"No. No more apologizing. This isn't your fault, Quinn," I choked out.

"But. I lost the baby. You wouldn't even be crying if I hadn't. So yeah, actually this _is _my fault!"

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Quinn's arms off me and stormed out. And just for "good measure", I slammed the door shut. I was so upset I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked right into Alex.

"Hey, Sebastian. What's the matter?" she asked after she steadied herself.

"I just...I don't...I can't...hear her say this is _her fault. _But she won't fucking stop!" I hollered.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but in there."

Alex nodded sadly before she turned and went inside the building I had stormed out of minutes earlier. I watched for a second before I turned away. I heard the door open again and I looked to see Santana walk out. She looked pissed, not that I blamed her. But I walked away pretending like I hadn't seen her. She ran after me, calling my name.

"Damn it, Sebastian!" she barked angrily when we were about halfway across the quad.

I turned on my heels and was face-to-face with an angry, teary-eyed Santana.

"What Santana?" I yelled back, "What do you want me to do? The baby is _gone_! There's not a fucking thing I can do to change that."

"No one asked you to change a damn thing. But Quinn is _heartbroken_. And as much as Rachel, Jenna, Alex and I wanna all help her through this...you're the _only one _who knows how she really feels. Get your ass back inside and just _hold _her. Because she needs you as much as you know you need her too. You don't need to fix anything, just be there."

* * *

Santana was right and I knew it. I just couldn't make my legs move. She cleared her throat and pointed at the door emphatically. When I still didn't move, Santana grabbed me by the arm and basically pulled me all the way back to Quinn's dorm room. She nudged me toward Quinn who was on her bed. I noticed the fresh set of sheets as I stood there, staring. The longer I stood there, the more I wanted to run. Suddenly, being surrounded by five girls was totally overwhelming. But I didn't run, I collapsed on Quinn's bed and rested my hand on her back.

"I'm sorry I ran out of here," I whispered to her.

Quinn sniffled before she turned her face toward me. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She didn't say anything, in fact, she didn't even change her facial expression.

"I'm sorry I keep getting mad at you for apologizing. I just hate that this happened. And I don't want you to feel like you did anything wrong. Sometimes nature is just a major asswipe, like it was today. And I don't know if it's a good idea to say this or not but we _will _have a baby one day," I said quietly.

"Don't...don't talk about that. Please," Quinn answered softly.

"I'm sorry."

I heard the door click shut and I realized we were alone. Which normally would be fine but I wasn't sure about it right now. Considering everything that happened.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"To get food. Alex and I were gonna get breakfast when this all started. I haven't eaten yet today since we obviously didn't go," Quinn replied.

"You know, I haven't eaten much today either. But I guess we've been a bit preoccupied to notice before now."

"Yeah...something like that."

"We need to -"

"Sebastian, don't. Please don't go there today. I know who we have to tell. How awful it'll be but please, it hurts enough without adding to it."

"I was just gonna say throw out the sheets or try to wash them."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about something else. Sorry about that."

Quinn looked at me sheepishly and I waved her off. She was right though, we would have to tell Beth and it would suck. But she was also right that we didn't have to do that yet.

* * *

About an hour later, the four girls came back with a ton of food. Once they head spread everything out across the floor, the six of us grabbed some blankets and turned on a movie while we ate. By the time the movie ended all five girls were sound asleep. Rachel and Santana were on either side of Quinn on her bed. Jenna and Alex were each on their own bed.

I left Quinn a note on her desk, kissed her forehead then headed for the door. Sleep probably wasn't gonna happen but I figured I could at least take a shower or something. Maybe do some schoolwork or something.

"Good night girls," I whispered as I closed the door behind me.


	20. Heartbreak Lima

A couple days after Quinn miscarried, we hopped in her car and drove to Lima. No one knew we were coming. Well, nobody still in Lima anyway. Jenna and Alex offered to come for support but Quinn turned them down. She wanted them to go to Lima, sure, but for something happy and positive. And this definitely wasn't.

Instead of making multiple stops like we had on the way out to New Haven with Rachel, Quinn and I stopped once. In State College – for dinner – and then we got back out on the road. The sun had set completely by the time we crossed the Lima town line.

* * *

"Babe, we're in Lima. Why don't you call and make sure your mom's at home?" I suggested softly.

Quinn nodded silently as she took her phone out to call Judy.

"Hi, Mom. Are you home right now?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes. Why? What's the matter, sweetie?' Judy replied, panic instantly setting in.

"Sebastian and I just got to town. We have to tell you something."

Judy felt her breath hitch. She tried to gauge what kind of "something" we had come back to tell her. But Quinn had done so well to keep her emotions under wraps that even I wouldn't have known, if I didn't already.

"Oh. Well, Beth is with Puck I'm afraid. But you can certainly see her tomorrow," Judy finally spoke again.

"That's fine. We really just need to talk to you for now," Quinn replied evenly.

She had told me before we left that she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle seeing Beth yet. Knowing that broke both of our hearts.

"All right."

"See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Six minutes later I pulled into the familiar driveway on Dudley Road. I turned to look at Quinn and saw that she looked absolutely petrified.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked carefully.

"No. But it's too late. I told Mom we have something to tell her. Come on. No amount of sitting here, stalling, will make me more ready," she answered.

I squeezed her hand and then the two of us got out of the car. We walked up to the door at a disjointed pace for two people holding hands. Quinn lifted her hand and pushed the door open.

* * *

"Mom!" Quinn called.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," Judy replied.

We walked toward the kitchen still holding each others hands. Judy looked up and smiled warmly at us as we entered the room.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," she said lightly.

"Yeah, we...well...actually...I didn't want to tell you over the phone," Quinn deadpanned.

"Please, sit down. Both of you."

Quinn and I nodded as we took a seat next to each other. Judy returned to her chair and the three of us sat silently, staring at one another.

"Judy"

"Mom"

Quinn and I looked at each other and laughed a little. I motioned to her that she could continue. If she wanted me to jump in, I would.

"The baby...the b-ba-baby is g-go-gone." Quinn managed to keep it together long enough to break the bad news to her mom. The entire time she was talking, I held her hand under the table.

Judy threw a hand over her mouth and looked at us tearfully. Not five seconds later, Judy was out of her chair and had Quinn crushed in her arms. I kind of looked on as they cried together for the baby. It didn't take long before I was crying too. At the sound of my cries, Judy extended her arms and I fell into the embrace as well.

We sat like that for a few minutes longer before Quinn tiredly excused herself. I stayed behind with Judy to let her be alone for a while.

* * *

"She still thinks it's her fault," I said in exasperation as I looked at Judy.

"Oh honey. She just needs time," Judy mused sadly.

"I know! But she won't listen."

"If you know Quinnie needs time, you have to give it to her, Sebastian. I'm sure, deep down, Quinn knows it's really not her fault. But in the mean time it's gonna sting. For both of you."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. Judy wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. Or hadn't at least given thought to.

"I just...wish this hadn't happened. I feel like she's shutting me out. I hate it! I don't want to be shut out of her feelings. Not with this."

"Sebastian, honey, she is not shutting you out. I can assure that. You'd still be in New Haven right now if she were," Judy said calmly.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should get some sleep."

As I moved toward the stairs I heard Judy say, "Not in her room." I smiled in spite of myself as I climbed the stairs and headed for the guest room.

* * *

If I hadn't been so tired when my head hit the pillow, I'm sure I would have slept fitfully. However, by the time the sun was shining in through the window I opened my eyes feeling extremely rested. I was a little disappointed that Quinn hadn't come in during the night. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and just laid in the bed, thinking. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the door open and close until the mattress shifted. I smiled brightly when I saw Quinn staring at me.

"Good morning, sweetie," I said as I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine.

"Mm, morning, love," she replied into the kiss with a smile.

I slipped my hand under her camisole and teased her abdomen with my finger tips. Quinn gave me a surprised look and I grinned in response. I slid my fingers up higher but Quinn immediately pushed them back down. I frowned at her but she remained stern.

"Do you want my mom to hear us?" she inquired.

"We're not doing anything," I countered.

"Yet...we're not doing anything _yet_. Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for that right now."

"I'm sorry."

I removed my hand from under her shirt and moved off the bed. She looked sad. I sighed heavily.

"Quinn, stop being hot and cold with me! You either want me or you don't," I said my voice thick with irritation.

Quinn didn't say a word as she too got up from the bed. She looked at me with a hurt expression before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the silence of the guest room.

* * *

About an hour later I emerged from the guest room in search of food and Quinn. As much as I was hungry, I knew I owed her the sincerest of apologies. I was disappointed to find Quinn wasn't in the kitchen. Then my disappointment grew when I realized the driveway was empty. I turned to look at Judy and she sighed.

"She went to see Beth," Judy told me when she saw the unasked question in my eyes.

"We were supposed to tell her together!" I yelled. My voice sounded a lot more like a whiny five-year-old then I intended and Judy smiled meekly.

"Why didn't you go with her? She wouldn't tell me before she left."

"We sort of got into it this morning. I said some things I shouldn't have and Quinn left me to myself after that."

"Remember what I said about giving Quinn time?'

"Of course I do. She came to see me and I thought she was ready. To...well...you know."

"I don't think I need to hear this, Sebastian."

I laughed nervously. Judy was right, I shouldn't be telling her that I wanted to be intimate with her daughter...under her roof. Even though it was obvious we have been already.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on Puck's couch with her head in her hands, as tears streamed down her face. He sat next to her with a hand gently on her back. Beth had climbed up onto the couch when she heard Quinn start to cry. She was trying to squirm onto Quinn's lap but it wasn't working. Puck scooped the little girl into his lap and held her with one arm.

"Momma, no cry. I yove you," Beth said sweetly.

"I love you too, baby girl," Quinn replied as she continued to sniffle.

"Q, what's up?" Puck asked for about the fourth time since she arrived.

"I need to tell you something. About me and Sebastian. And our baby."

Puck sat up a little straighter and took her hand in his. He stared at her intently. Quinn drew a deep breath as she prepared to, once again, say the most hated phrase in her life.

"A few days ago...I lost the baby," she said barely above a whisper.

"I help you fin' it!" Beth declared.

"Oh, shit, Q. I'm so sorry," Puck said solemnly as he pulled her into a hug.

Beth put her hands around Quinn too. She didn't understand but she knew that her mommy was sad and she didn't like it at all.

"Mommy, Daddy! Wet's go fin' Momma's baby!" Beth said enthusiastically.

Quinn sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes and scooped Beth onto her lap. At the same time, the door bell rang. Puck got up from his spot on the couch to answer it.

"Hi, Sebastian," he said coolly upon opening the door, "Quinn just told me. I'm sorry, bro."

"Uh, thanks. Has she told Beth?" I answered.

"She was just about to. Beth thinks the baby is lost and can be found."

"Oh, well, can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. The girls are in the living room. I'll be in the kitchen."

I nodded as I walked into the living room. Quinn was on the couch with Beth in her lap. I cleared my throat and they both looked up.

"Basian! Momma baby missing," Beth said seriously.

"Sweetie, Momma and I have to talk to you about that," I answered as I took the spot next to Quinn.

"You know whewe baby is?"

Quinn and I looked at Beth and nodded sadly.

"Whewe? Tell Mommy!" Beth demanded sweetly.

"Bethie, I know where the baby is," Quinn spoke solemnly.

"But Momma, you said you wost it!"

"I know sweetie. And I did. But the baby isn't missing. The baby went up to heaven."

Quinn and I watched through glassy eyes as Beth's tiny lips quivered and her usually bright eyes, clouded with tears.

"Wet's go get it!"

"No, Beth, we can't," I said sadly.

Beth looked from Quinn to me before she got down and ran to Puck. He had propped himself against the doorjam. Beth latched herself onto his legs and cried. Puck carefully pulled her off his legs and held her tightly, whispering in her ear.

Quinn sat on the couch, helpless and broken, as she watched Puck console their daughter. I slid closer to her and scooped her into my arms. As soon as I had done this, Quinn let go of a strangled sob. I felt a sob catch in my own throat and tried desperately, with no avail, to hold it back. We sat like that for a few minutes while Puck and Beth remained in the doorway.

"Bethie, baby, go give Mommy and Sebastian hugs and kisses," Puck instructed the little girl as he set her feet on the floor.

Beth clambered to us on the couch and climbed up next to Quinn. She wrapped her little arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her cheek. Fresh tears pricked Quinn's eyes when Beth whispered, "I yove you, Mommy". Quinn blinked the tears away as she wrapped Beth in a hug of her own and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too, Beth, so much," Quinn sniffled as she hugged her one more time.

Beth kissed Quinn's cheek once more before climbing onto my lap. I hugged her tightly as I felt hot tears streaming down my face. Telling Beth had absolutely been the worst thing I'd been through in a long time.

"Basian, I yove you too," she said sweetly before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"And I love you, Beth," I answered before dropping a kiss on her nose.

Quinn and I stayed at Puck's a little while longer. Beth had fallen asleep on her lap and Puck came in and took the sleeping toddler up to her room. When he came back down, Quinn and I were standing up, ready to go back to her house. Puck and I shook hands before I went out to the car to wait for Quinn.

"You gonna be all right?" Puck asked as he looked Quinn straight in the eyes.

"I hope so," she replied honestly.

"I'm sure you will. Beth will too. I know she's sad right now, but she'll be okay."

Quinn nodded hopefully as she moved in for a hug. Puck held her tightly for a few seconds before he kissed her head and released her.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," he said casually.

"I can't wait," Quinn replied with a smile.

They waved at each other then Quinn was out the door.


	21. Good News, Bad News

Fall break was fast approaching. There hadn't been any new developments in the case with the attack at the Puckermans' since Quinn and I had arrived at Yale. She would check in with Ofc. Petrowski and Ofc. Dalton periodically, and they her as well. It drove them crazy not to have anything new to tell her.

* * *

That all changed two days before Puck and Beth were due in town. Quinn and I were walking out of class together when her phone vibrated in her purse. She grappled for it frantically through all the others items before it stopped ringing. Her eyes grew in nervous anticipation when she saw the number of the Lima PD flash on her screen.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly, "This is Quinn."

"Hi, Quinn. It's Ofc. Dalton of the Lima PD," he responded.

"What can I do for you officer?"

"Actually, I've got a piece of news for you. We have a suspect in custody in your daughter's case. We're questioning him now, we notified the Puckermans earlier. I just wanted to be sure you were also made aware of the situation."

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

I gave her a look but she didn't acknowledge it.

"We'll be in touch if something comes of this," Ofc. Dalton told her.

"Thank you for letting me know, Ofc. Dalton. Please, call me any time," she answered.

"Hopefully we'll be talking to you again soon with more good news."

"I sure hope so. Have a great day."

"You too. Bye Quinn."

"Bye officer."

Quinn ended the call and threw herself at me.

"They have a suspect! My little is hopefully one step closer to getting justice. Real soon," Quinn squealed happily.

"That's great, babe! Did they say who it is?" I answered.

"No. But he couldn't yet anyway. Not unless there are formal charges brought against whoever it is."

I nodded my understanding. It would be great to know who was in custody but Quinn was flying high just knowing that _someone _was in custody.

"Well, at least they're talking to someone, right?"

Quinn nodded as a smile lit up her face. We were approaching one of the many coffee carts on campus when Quinn stopped suddenly. I wasn't looking and crashed right into her. Almost sending us into the coffee cart.

"What the -" I stammered as I grabbed her by the arm and steadied us.

"Russell," she muttered as she pointed. Just like that, the high spirits that were there seconds earlier, were gone.

I followed Quinn's hand and saw a disheveled middle-aged man, glowering at her. Since I had never actually met the man I didn't know what her father looked like, but I figured that had to be him. The closer I looked at him, the more I saw a resemblance to Quinn. Which, I of course, made no mention of to Quinn whatsoever.

Quinn ducked behind me when Russell began walking in our direction. I turned to face him and he just kept coming. The glower never leaving his face.

"Lucy, what were you thinking?" he demanded angrily when he finally stood still. Not three feet from me.

I noticed Quinn wince at the sound of her first name on his lips.

"What are you talking about, Russell? What was I thinking about what?" Quinn shot back.

"I know you got yourself knocked up a second time. Before marriage. Do you like dragging my _good name _through the mud _that _much? I never should have let you make all those changes to your appearance. And I certainly wouldn't have if I knew you'd become the slut that you so obviously are now. You're a disgrace."

"Hey!" I yelled, "Quinn is _not _a slut! You're just some bitter asshole who is a terrible excuse for a human being. Not to mention the shittiest father on this planet."

"Who the hell are you to be talking to me that way?" Russell demanded as he got closer to me.

I could smell scotch heavy on his breath. I wrinkled my nose and backed up a step to breathe in fresher air. Quinn looked appalled when she too caught a whiff of the alcohol stench emanating from her so-called father.

"Someone who actually cares about Quinn. About her feelings and her needs."

"Oh please. You're just a child. You couldn't possibly understand the first thing about what she needs. And good luck providing for this spoiled brat. She'll milk you for everything you've got."

"Not a chance."

"Why are you here, Russell?" Quinn shouted when she had decided she'd heard enough, "You know, if you wanted to lecture me about my life choices, you could have done that over the phone. Or in an email even."

Russell stood, speechless, as he stared at Quinn. Her eyes were blazing hot with anger. She had her arms tight across her chest and she kept tapping her foot on the pavement as she waited for him to answer her.

"If you can't be bothered to answer me – leave," she breathed in the most venomous tone I'd ever heard escape her lips.

Quinn and I watched as Russell turned, wordlessly, on his heels and walked away. He didn't even look back. I could hear Quinn start to cry and I pulled her into a hug.

"Did he _ever _love me?" she cried repeatedly.

"Oh, baby, I'm sure he did. I bet he still does," I answered softly.

"No he doesn't! He called me a slut! You heard him. Russell Fabray thinks his daughter is a fucking slut! That is _not _love!"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. You're right. That's not love."

She sniffled in my arms for a few more minutes. I had moved us out of the pathway of the coffee cart before she had really gotten upset. When she started to calm down, I bought us coffees and we walked through the quad. We had a little bit of time before our next class was starting.

"Damn, babe, you were wrong. This coffee doesn't suck at all," Quinn laughed.

"It is pretty delicious isn't it?' I replied good-naturedly.

She nodded as we continued on to the next class. I could tell her mind was still on the confrontation with Russell even as the class had started. Sighing, I realized seeing Russell and hearing him call her a slut, would be with her for a while. There was a big part of me that wanted to find him, and rip him apart. Much like he had done to Quinn, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

* * *

Since this particular class was one in which the professor was okay with laptops in the classroom, and Quinn and I had ours, I knew she'd be on Facebook. So rather than send her a text and disrupt Dr. Bayliss's flow, I sent her a message online.

_**Sebastian Smythe**__: stop thinking about him_

_ **L. Quinn Fabray**: who?_

**Sebastian Smythe**: Russell. I can see in the way you're sitting that you're still thinking about what he said. Stop.

_ **L. Quinn Fabray**: I'm not thinking about Russell._

_ **Sebastian Smythe**: you're not being honest with me, I know he hurt you. Don't let him get the best of you._

_ **L. Quinn Fabray**: how am I supposed to get over my so-called "father" calling me a SLUT?_

_ **Sebastian Smythe**: I didn't say get over it. Just don't think about it. We both know he's wrong._

_**L. Quinn Fabray**__: what if he's not? What if I really am a slut?_

I furrowed my brow when I saw that question pop up on my screen.

_**Sebastian Smythe**__: stop it, Quinn. He's wrong. You're not a slut. Two pregnancies does not a slut make. Maybe you're just a "fertile Myrtle"_

There was a burst of stifled laughter and I smiled knowing where it had come from. It wasn't look before I noticed a serious stature returned to Quinn.

_**L. Quinn Fabray**__: yeah right. We'd still be having our baby if I was. _

I swallowed my groan as I stared at the screen again. She had been doing much better about the miscarriage as of late. So to see her bring it up again hit me pretty hard.

_**Sebastian Smythe**__: if Beth is the only child you ever have, I don't care. I love you and I love her. Please don't beat yourself up about the miscarriage anymore._

_ **L. Quinn Fabray**: I love you...marry me?_

"WHAT?!" I practically shouted.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Mr. Smythe?" Dr. Bayliss asked in a bemused tone.

"Uhh...no. Sorry, sir," I responded apologetically.

Despite the entire class laughing, all I could hear was the distinct sound of Quinn's laughter. She turned and smiled at me.

_**L. Quinn Fabray**__: sorry...you don't have to answer that _

_ **Sebastian Smythe**: I love you too...so, so much. But the girl isn't supposed to ask the guy. _

Quinn turned her face enough that I could see a bright smile on her lips. And her raised eyebrows.

_**L. Quinn Fabray**__: you, me, my room...after class ;)_

I gulped as I realized what she was implying.

_**Sebastian Smythe**__: are you sure?_

_ **L. Quinn Fabray**: absolutely_

_ **Sebastian Smythe**: then yes – definitely. Your room, after class._

By the time class ended and we had our stuff packed away, Quinn and I practically sprinted to her dorm room. She opened the door eagerly and was disappointed to find Jenna and Alex were there.

* * *

"Gee, don't look so happy to see us guys," Jenna teased.

"I'm sorry, J. It's just that -" Quinn started to say before she was cut off.

"Ew, oh my gosh! You guys totally wanted to have sex right now!" Alex freaked out.

"Oooh, Quinn. You little _slut_," Jenna teased.

I sucked in a tense breath as I waited for Quinn's reaction. She bristled then took off back out the door without a word. Jenna and Alex looked at me, stupefied, from their desks.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked meekly.

"She's super sensitive to that word, especially when it's aimed at her. To make matters worse, her father showed up out of the blue today and he called her a slut," I explained.

I watched as Jenna's face fell. She got up from her desk and flew out of the room, leaving me with Alex.

* * *

Jenna found Quinn sitting on the grass, head in her hands, and rushed to her side. She sat down next to her sobbing roommate and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't know. I was only teasing. You're not a slut," Jenna apologized tearfull

"I h-hate when p-people call me tha-that! Yeah, I-I've be-been pre-preg-pregnant tw-twice. I-I'm n-not a sl-slu-slut b-be-because of it!" Quinn cried.

"I know you're not. It was stupid of me to say differently. Forgive me?"

Quinn nodded her head as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. She leaned her head on Jenna's shoulder and grabbed her roommate's hand. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before they stood up to go back to their room.

* * *

"You okay, babe?" I asked Quinn when her and Jenna walked back in.

"Yeah," she replied quickly.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she nodded with a smile.

"Oh, hey! Did you tell the girls the good news today?" I asked Quinn knowing full well she hadn't yet.

"You know I haven't," she replied.

"Tell us!" Alex demanded.

"Yeah, Q. What is it?" Jenna pleaded.

"Ofc. Dalton called me earlier. They have a suspect in custody in Beth's case," Quinn told the girls excitedly.

"That's great!"

"Oh, Quinn, that's so awesome!"

The three girls wrapped each other in an embrace and bounced around the small room briefly. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips as I watched them.

"We have to celebrate! This is big news," Alex declared.

"Yes! Chinese food and movies," Jenna supplied.

"I'm in," Quinn said cheerily.

I realized then that they were all looking at me. Suddenly feeling a little put on the spot, I looked away.

"Babe, do you wanna join us?" Quinn asked.

"No, that's okay. I'll let you girls have the night to yourselves. Maybe we can do breakfast or something tomorrow," I replied.

Alex and Jenna nodded. Quinn gave me a pouty look. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Okay, I guess we can do that," Quinn finally conceded.

"Awesome. I'll see you ladies in the morning," I said.

"We aren't getting Chinese food now. Alex and I have another class first. So you and Quinn can...you know," Jenna said as she winked at me.

"Jenna!" Quinn stammered.

"What? That's what you came here for in the first place. You practically announced it with your dramatic entrance."

I blushed ridiculously making all three of them chuckle. Quinn stood behind me, arms around my neck, and nipped and kissed my ear. I shuddered visibly under her touch.

"Okay, I think that's our cue, Alex. We'll text you later, Quinn. Bye, Sebastian," Jenna said as she jumped from her bed.

As soon as she and Alex were out the door, I moved to Quinn's bed and pulled her down with me.


	22. Porcelain Quinn

Fall break had finally arrived. Quinn went to the train station to pick up Beth and Puck. Since my roommate, Jack, had gone home Puck was staying in my room and sleeping on his bed. Grant reminded me so much of Puck that I was a little leery about them meeting. Quinn didn't seem phased but I was concerned they might butt heads or worse in the next few days. So I just crossed my fingers that I'd end up being wrong.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, tapping a pen against it to the beat of the music playing. My head was buried in a book about foreign economic policies when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called after pausing the song.

The door clicked shut then I heard the sounds of a very excited two-year-old as Beth ran toward my desk. I turned myself toward her just in time to catch her before she crashed into it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a slimy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey cutie," I said as I hugged her back.

"Hi Basian! Daddy hewe too," Beth said excitedly.

"Hey, bro, thanks for letting me crash in here," Puck said as he nodded.

"Dude, it's no problem," I answered as Beth turned herself around in my lap.

It was then that I noticed Quinn wasn't with them. Puck saw my expression and answered before I could ask.

"Q said she had an appointment or something. Our train got in a little late so she dropped us at the door and bolted. She'll be by when she's done," he told me.

"Oh that's right. I forgot today was her appointment," I replied.

"How's she doing...you know...since she lost the baby?"

"There are still some days that are pretty bad. But mostly she's doing a lot better. She's been meeting with a psychologist for a few weeks now and that's been really helpful. That's where she's at now actually."

"I'm glad. How are you doing with it?"

"It still stings. A lot. I was so looking forward to having someone call me "dad". I mean, I know it's like that can't ever happen. It just hurts to know I have to wait longer. Quinn has only let me touch her...like that...once since."

"Oh man, that's tough, bro. Your hands must be getting quite a workout lately huh?"

I let a small laugh escape as I nodded pathetically. Everyone kept telling me to give Quinn time and I had been. But it was starting to grate on me the more time past. Sometimes I just want to touch my girlfriend and it was frustrating to be blocked – almost daily.

"Daddy, I sweepy," Beth said as she rubbed her eyes.

Puck looked at me and I motioned toward my bed. I wasn't sure if Jack would be okay with Beth in his bed too. And I didn't wanna push it. Puck scooped Beth from my lap and carefully dropped her on my mattress. She giggled tiredly as she put her head on my pillow. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Puck and I looked at each other, neither of us were sure what to do now.

The awkward silence was smashed by the sound of Rachel's voice. I looked around, completely confused. My eyes clouded suspiciously when I saw Puck reach for his phone casually at the sound.

_Excuse me? I thought you were going to tell me when you got to New Haven, __**Noah**__! _

Puck laughed as he turned the phone for me to see. My eyebrows jumped curiously. I knew Puck and Rachel were friends but there was more to her text than an air of friendship.

_Sorry Jew babe, it slipped my mind. We're here! - Puckzilla_

I noticed an almost guilty expression in his eyes. Which, of course, raised my curiosity level that much more. Last I had heard, Rachel and Finn were still together.

_I wish you would have told me sooner. I want us to tell Quinn together. I don't want her to get mad at you._

_ Ah Rach! I'm sorry. Q's not around right now, I'm with Sebastian at the moment. She has no __reason to get mad that there's someone special in my life – Puckzilla_

_ Aww, you think I'm special?_

_ I always have. Now you're my special someone – Puckzilla_

_ Stop, you're making me blush! And Brody keeps giving me weird looks._

Puck laughed at that and I looked at him questioningly.

"Rach thinks I can make Brody not give her crazy looks from here," he explained – sort of.

"Since when do you call her Rach?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh...um...shit. Please don't say anything to Q. But we...Rachel and I...we're together now," Puck said nervously, "She wants to tell Quinn together."

"Who wants to tell me what?" Quinn asked when she strolled into my dorm room seconds later.

"Uh...no one," Puck stammered.

I gave him a look. Quinn did too. I almost felt bad for the guy but he should know not to try and fool her.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't even play that game, Puckerman."

I laughed as Puck paled in response. When he realized his phone was still in his hand, he moved to shove it in his pocket. Except it didn't go in his pocket at all. I fought to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape when he jumped at the sound of his phone hitting the floor.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just go through my phone and call everyone we both know until I have an answer," Quinn challenged.

"No! Please, just give me a second," Puck pleaded as he grabbed his phone and popped the battery back in.

_Tell Brody you gotta go. I'm gonna call you. Q just came and she knows something's up – Puckzilla_

* * *

Rachel looked at her phone again. Her face whitened as she read Puck's text. Brody noticed, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry...I gotta go. Can we rehearse later?" she asked when she regained her composure.

"Sure. Text me when you're free," Brody replied coolly.

Rachel gave her friend a quick hug before she flew out of his apartment. She sent Puck a text when she walked out of Brody's building.

* * *

Puck looked away from Quinn's icy expression when his phone went off.

_Okay, I'm outside. Call me._

He didn't take two seconds before he dialed Rachel's number.

"Hi, Noah," she said sweetly.

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on speaker in a second," Puck replied.

"So what is this secret you wanna tell me?" Quinn asked as Puck laid his phone on Jack's bed.

"I have a girlfriend," Puck said.

"Who?"

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel's voice filled the room.

"What the fuck? How could you do this to Finn," she exploded, "Either of you?"

"Q," Puck said.

"Noah, let me take this," Rachel said through the phone.

Quinn looked down at Puck's phone expectantly.

"I told you Finn and I are over, Quinn. Remember?" Rachel spoke cautiously.

"Um...no."

"I did. I'm sorry you don't remember."

"Why didn't either of you tell me you're together before today? Did you think I wouldn't approve or something?"

"I don't know," Puck answered honestly.

"Honestly, I knew you would. I just didn't want to add any stress with the miscarriage," Rachel replied.

"Damn it. I wish people would stop treating me like I'm fucking made of glass. Yes, I lost a baby, no I didn't forget how to be happy for my friends!" Quinn exploded.

She turned toward my bed, lifted Beth from it and proceeded to storm out. She slammed the door behind her.

"Quinn, I'm so -" Rachel said before Puck cut her off.

"She stormed out of here," he explained soberly.

"Ugh...I guess I need to get on the train and come up huh?"

"No. We're coming down there tomorrow. Can you wait and talk to her then?" I asked.

"Sebastian...I need to fix this tonight. I don't want her to be mad at me and take it out on you guys."

"I appreciate that but seriously, we'll be there tomorrow. No need for you to come up and then have to go right back tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. But I still wanna talk to Quinn tonight."

"Give her a little while longer babe," Puck commanded questioningly.

"All right. Sorry if I got you in trouble, Noah."

"No worries, darling. Angry Quinn isn't anything I've never dealt with before."

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Rachel," I called.

"Bye Jew babe," Puck said affectionately.

"Bye guys," she said.

When the call was over, Puck and I decided to go tell Quinn that Rachel would be calling her later. And make sure that she was all right.

* * *

Quinn was sitting at her desk, fuming, when Puck and I got to her dorm room. Beth had woken up and was melting Alex and Jenna's hearts with her adorableness.

"Q, can I talk to you for a second?" Puck asked shakily.

"Yeah. Fine," she answered without even looking at him.

"I'm sorry you found out about me and Rachel that way. We really weren't trying to hide it from you, I swear."

"Then why not say something sooner?"

"I wanted to. Rachel thought we should tell you together. In person."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You know she has a flair for the dramatic. Though I guess it turned out to be dramatic anyway."

"You're my daughter's father. We need to be honest with each other. I don't like it when you keep things from me! Especially when it could effect her life."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad about this."

"I'm not mad that you and Rachel are together. Not at all."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad at you, stop worrying about that."

"You're mad at Rach. Why?"

"For treating me like a damn porcelain doll. You and I were never together. And yes, I know, having a child together is a major bond. But that doesn't mean I get to have an opinion on who you're with or not with."

"That's not why she did that."

"I know and I hate that! My miscarriage should have never been a factor in why it took so long for you guys to tell me. But I really need to talk to Rachel about that, not you. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Rachel's not with that Army guy anymore?" Jenna asked as she looked up from where she was sitting on the floor with Alex and Beth.

"Nope, which I apparently knew before today," Quinn told her roommate.

I laughed when I saw her eyes light up. Quinn smiled as she shook her head at Jenna's reaction. Then it happened again, the sound of Rachel singing "New York State of Mind" filled the room. But it wasn't Puck's phone this time which surprised me.

"Auntie Wach!" Beth squealed excitedly when she heard it.

"That's probably gonna have to stop soon," I said as I looked at Puck awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah. Well...we'll see," he replied.

"Hi," Quinn answered the call, her voice absent of any emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know I should have just told you about me and Noah. I know I was just scared so I used your emotions as an excuse not to. He really did want to tell you sooner," Rachel blurted without too many breaths in between.

"What were you scared of?"

"That my relationship with Noah would mess with our friendship."

"Rachel, that's ridiculous. I love both of you. And I want you both happy. True, I thought you were happy with Finn but if you weren't and Puck makes you happy, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"I should have listened to him. I could have avoided this whole mess. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Do you promise to stop treating me like I'm gonna break at any second?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that too."

"Then yes. I forgive you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have dinner with our boyfriends and my daughter."

"Ugh...fine go on a date with _my _boyfriend."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Rach. Oh, and Beth is super excited to see you."

"Aww, tell her I'm excited to see her too. See you tomorrow."  
Quinn looked at Puck and I after she got off the phone with Rachel. She motioned to the door and we nodded as Puck scooped Beth from the floor. Quinn swiped her from his arms seconds later causing him to pout.

"Hey! I haven't seen her in more than a month," she pointed out.

Puck stopped pouting after that.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Quinn asked her roommates.

They both shook their heads no.

"Come with us then. We're just going to the diner off campus," I invited.

"Cool," Alex said.

"I'm game," Jenna spoke.

With that, the six of us left the dorm room and headed for the previously mentioned diner.


	23. New York New York

Our great New York City adventure started with a bang. No, I'm sorry, our adventure started with a _shriek. _A high-pitched, "I'm so excited to see you" Rachel Berry style, shriek. If you think that was because Quinn and I were there, take a crazy pill. That noise, oh help us, was because _Puck _was there. Honestly, I think he may have made some girly noise when he spotted her too. But Rachel was so loud I can't, and won't, swear to it to protect his manhood.

Anyway, after the great shriek fest, Rachel insisted we had to have breakfast at her **favorite **spot in the city. I groaned thinking she was gonna say Tiffany's. I know, most people would get excited about a place like that, but not me.

"Sebastian, would you _chill out_?" Rachel responded to my groan.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We're not going to Tiffany's. As real New York City experience as that would be, I know a better place."

"Busted," Quinn laughed in my ear.

"Besides," Rachel continued, "I've never seen a restaurant more put out by children then they get at Tiffany's."

"Are you _kidding_?" Quinn, Puck and I exploded in perfect unison.

"I wish. That's the other reason I'm not taking you there."

"Thanks for thinking of Beth," Quinn said appreciatively.

"Of course. Come on, let's go. I'm sure you're hungry," Rachel responded as she headed for the stairs that lead up to street level.

"How far away is this place, babe?" Puck asked, "I have to piss."

"_Language_, Puckerman," Quinn hissed.

"Sorry. Seriously, babe, please say not far. I'm about to burst."

"How far would you consider "too far"?" Rachel teased.

"Oh man."

"Relax, honey, I'm kidding. It's right down here."

Rachel turned and pointed less than half a block away. Puck sighed in relief when he saw where she pointed. That was close enough for him.

* * *

As soon as we walked through the door, Puck rushed to the restroom.

"Wow, they really do let _anybody _in here," I heard a familiar voice snarl from somewhere behind us.

"Kurt, _stop_. I told you they were coming today," Rachel demanded darkly.

"Why not take them to Tiffany's then?"

"You _know _how awful they are to children there!"

Kurt waved a hand dismissively. I couldn't believe how ridiculously immature he was still being. It almost made me wanna punch him in the mouth. Luckily for him, I didn't wanna ruin the day, so I refrained.

"Kurt, I'm sorry you still don't like me with Quinn. But it's not something that's gonna change. Stop making it like you're some sort of victim here. Neither of us have done anything to you. Nor do we plan to," I spoke evenly despite the raging anger that burned in my eyes.

"Are you kidding? Have you _forgotten _the slushy?" he demanded.

"_Oh my God! _Kurt. How many times do you have to hear that Sebastian apologized _and _Blaine forgave him?" Quinn asked, her voice thick with disbelief.

"I guess until I _actually _believe it."

"Go home, Kurt. You know you're way out of line," Rachel demanded.

Kurt grunted as he stalked out the door. Puck finally came back from the bathroom at about the same time. He could tell tensions were high but thought better than to ask why.

* * *

After breakfast, Rachel took us to her place. So Puck could drop his stuff off and it was closer to NYADA's campus than where we ate.

Once we got to the NYADA campus and were heading for the "round room" when Rachel shrieked again. Even Beth cried in response this time. (Somehow, she managed to stay asleep through the first one.) Seconds later, she was running toward a dark-haired guy who was grinning wildly at her.

"You're _back_! How was it? Oh my gosh, I missed you _so _much. Don't leave me to deal with crazy Ms. July _ever _again," Rachel gushed as she let go of the man in question.

"Brody," Quinn explained quietly to Puck and I as we hung back.

Puck raised an eyebrow. I would guess that meant Rachel hadn't mentioned the guy was a stud.

"Hey, Rach, who's the crew?" Brody asked as he nodded toward us.

"Oh God, where are my manners?" she chided herself.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him to where we were standing. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. I only hoped Puck had or the poor guy would probably snap Brody in half.

"Brody Weston, this is Noah Puckerman," Rachel introduced.

Brody extended a hand and Puck accepted. I bit back the laughter as I watched Brody's face twist in pain. No question Puck was squeezing every bone in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Noah," Brody said.

"Only Rachel calls me that. And my mom and sister. Name's Puck to _everyone _else," Puck replied as he tightened his grip on Brody's hand.

"Okay. Sorry."

Puck let go of his hand and gave him a nod. _Shit _I thought _he definitely saw how Brody looked at Rachel._

Rachel introduced Brody to Quinn, Beth and I without any bone crushing handshakes. Though Quinn did threaten him if she found out he put his hands on Rachel. Except for dancing purposes only. Puck growled in protest but she backed him off with a look.

"It was nice to meet everyone," Brody said as he glanced at his phone, "But I gotta run. Broadway waits for no man."

Rachel laughed as she hit his arm before sending him on his way. As soon as Brody was gone, she turned and glared at Puck.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You _hate _him," Rachel stated.

"He was undressing you with his eyes! Right in front of me."

"No, he wasn't. He knows we're together."

"Oh _really_? I didn't hear you tell him I'm your _boyfriend_."

"Because he already knows! I've been talking his ear off about how my _boyfriend _and friends were coming since I first found out about it."

"Still. It wouldn't have been nice to hear you say it."

"I'm sorry."

Puck merely nodded as he wrapped Rachel up in his arms. He kissed her hair and she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

We walked around the campus a little while longer before we decided to go for a walk in Central Park. I managed to snag Rachel for a minute so I could talk to her for a minute without Quinn eavesdropping.

"Please convince Quinn we should go home for Thanksgiving," I pleaded at the end of our conversation.

"I'll see what I can do," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But really, if you break her heart, I will _annihilate _you, Smythe."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You wouldn't dream of what?" Quinn asked as she came up behind us, Puck and Beth not far off.

"Breaking your heart," I replied easily.

"Oh, I know that."

Rachel gave me a look despite hearing Quinn. I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head.

"Basian!" Beth squealed.

"What's up, duckling?' I asked.

"Can we chase duckies?"

"_Hey!_" Puck called from behind her.

"Beth, did your Daddy already say no?"

"Uh huh," she answered quickly.

"Then I'm sorry, kiddo, answer has to be no."

For the third time in a matter of hours, someone was shrieking. This time it was worse because it was the shrieks of a disappointed two-year-old. And from the sounds of it, a _tired _two-year-old as well.

"That's _enough_, Beth," Quinn said firmly as she scooped the screaming girl up from the cold ground.

Beth didn't stop. She flailed her arms and kicked her feet to go with the screaming. I noticed a number of people either staring at her or muttering amongst themselves and it really got under my skin. But I knew better than to acknowledge them.

"Beth, did Mommy say that was enough screaming?" Puck asked sternly.

"_AHH! _No!" she screamed in his face.

Quinn swatted her butt a few times for that behavior. I felt bad but knew I couldn't override either of her parents decisions when they weren't physically dangerous for her. Beth carried on loudly the rest of the time we were in the park.

Puck and Quinn took turns holding her until they both got tired of getting kicked and spit on. Finally, they put her back in her stroller. Which thrilled Beth even less. As was indicated by the rising volume of her screaming. Somewhere between Central Park and Times Square, Beth stopped screaming. Well, actually, somewhere in there she screamed herself to sleep.

* * *

Rachel and Puck were a few steps ahead of Quinn and I. She was talking excitedly about something, to which Puck would periodically nod at in response. I shook my head as I laughed to myself. Quinn gave me a look and I stopped.

"You do the same thing sometimes," Quinn reminded me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied honestly.

"Oh, babe, please. I _have _to go in there," Puck pleaded childishly.

I looked at the store in question and agreed immediately.

"Yeah, c'mon, Quinn. It'll be fun. For everybody," I begged.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before look at Puck and I. We looked back them, anxiously. Finally, the girls nodded and Puck and I took off through the doors of the biggest Toys R Us either of us had ever seen. The girls weren't far behind us either.

After exploring almost every square inch of the Toys R Us, we decided to venture back out to walk rest of Times Square. The sun was starting to go down and I remembered Quinn saying she wanted to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center. When I mentioned it, everybody got excited. Even Puck.

* * *

Turns out I'm not so graceful on ice skates. Every time I blinked, or so it seemed, I was sprawled out on the ice. Beth kept giggling at this. I pretended to be hurt even though I wasn't. After about the third time around the rink, I decided I would just watch from one of the benches. Quinn went around a couple more times with Beth before they joined me.

"I really can't believe things didn't work out with Rachel and Finn. I mean, they were _engaged _and then...poof. Makes me a little nervous to get engaged myself," Quinn breathed as she watched Rachel and Puck goof around on the ice.

My heart sank a little bit hearing her talk that way. I knew I wasn't quite ready for that myself but I didn't want her to be afraid of it because her friends' engagement hadn't led to marriage.

"They just weren't right for each other," I offered.

"I guess not. Doesn't it make you wonder though?"

"Wonder what?"

Suddenly I was nervous about where Quinn was going with this line of conversation. To the point that I didn't think I wanted to hear her answer to my questioning her question. I looked at her and my nerves only intensified.

"How some people can seem so _right _for each other. Then they turn out to be so _not _right for each other?"

I felt like there was something more to what she said but was grateful that she hadn't said it.

"Maybe. But I'm pretty confident there's no one better for me out there than you," I spoke assuredly.

"Only _pretty _confident?" Quinn challenged.

"Oh, come on, Quinn. You know I love you."

"Yeah, like Rachel knew Finn loved her. Look how that turned out."

Her eyes were dark with a sad fear. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight.

"Listen to me. I am not Finn. You are not Rachel. There's not a chance in this world I'm ever gonna stop loving you. Ever."

"I know. I just...I can't help it sometimes. My brains plays these crazy tricks on me. Even though I absolutely know better. And, for the record, I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled Quinn into my chest. Rachel and Puck chose that moment to get off the ice and she "aww"ed at us while Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I need food. All this ice skating made me hungry," Puck declared.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. We found a great little restaurant nearby that had a vegan menu so it worked for everybody. Even little miss grouchy Beth was content with the choice. But it's not hard to please most American two-year-olds with a steaming hot plateful of mac & cheese.

* * *

Quinn sighed in discontent as we wound down dinner when she checked the time on her phone. I figured that her reaction had to mean it was almost time to think about heading to the station. And I could tell she really didn't want to yet.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked when she saw the look on Quinn's face.

"We should really think about heading back to the station soon. I really don't want to but" Quinn replied.

"Then don't! Stay the night. Please?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"What about Kurt? Don't you live with him?"

I tensed at the thought of having to deal with Kurt all night. True, I would for both Quinn and Rachel, but I wouldn't be excited about it.

"Oh please, I might as well have the place to myself since he met Lance. I swear he lives there now. Plus, he already agreed to stay elsewhere when I told him Puck would be staying over," Rachel quickly explained.

Immediately after hearing that, I relaxed. No Kurt, no problem.

"Well, I guess we can stay tonight," I said, "And I mean _tonight_."

I looked between both girls as I emphasized "tonight". They looked at me and nodded, both with sweet smiles. Puck groaned and I nodded sympathetically. Once that was settled, we walked back to the nearest Subway station since we were too far from Rachel's to walk back.

_Staying in the city for the night, see you tomorrow bro _I sent to Grant as soon as we got on the train. I laughed as I looked to see Quinn with her phone in hand. Presumably texting Jenna and Alex to let them know too.

_Don't wait up for me. Beth, Seb and I are staying with Rachel tonight. Love ya _Quinn sent before putting her phone back in her purse and dropping her head tiredly on my shoulder.

"I love you," I heard her mumble sleepily.

"I love you too," I replied as I kissed the top of her head.


	24. Chocolate Chip Waffles

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around I successfully, with Rachel's help, convinced Quinn we should be in Ohio for the holiday. I even managed to find out that everyone from New Directions, except Finn and Kurt, would be home too. As we were getting my truck loaded with our bags for the long weekend, I was excited but nervous. Quinn could tell something wasn't quite right but I think I did a solid job downplaying my nerves. Until she grabbed the _one _bag I didn't want her to.

"No! Not that one. I'll get it. You take this one," I shouted as I ripped the "offensive" bag from Quinn's grasp and handed her another one.

"Okay. Seriously, you need to tell me what your problem is. Or I might not get in the truck with you," she stated.

"I can't. Not yet."

"Sebastian. _Don't _play that game. I really will stay here. Then you can tell my daughter it's _your _fault."

Quinn crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at me. Damn it I hate that look. It might be the one look I am the most powerless against.

"It's a surprise. Please trust me. I'm calm. Don't stay here," I pleaded desperately.

"You give in too easily. I could never skip out on spending time with Beth. You should have known I was bluffing," Quinn laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I totally knew."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know. Are we ready to go?"

Quinn looked from the curb to my truck and nodded. I made my way to the passenger side and opened the door before helping Quinn climb in before I closed it and jogged back to the driver side and hopped in.

* * *

By the time we were on Dudley Road I thought I was going to combust. Traffic had been terrible almost the entire drive and I was desperate for a bed and food that wasn't dripping with grease.

"Finally! Home sweet home," Quinn exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Finally, real food _and _a bed," I said with a tired smile.

"Come on, let's get you inside, oh cranky one."

"You'd be cranky too if you drove through all that shitty traffic."

"Yes, well, _someone _wouldn't let me drive his truck. So that's on you, baby."

I couldn't help the smile at hearing Quinn call me "baby" again. Even since the miscarriage it seemed like she thought she would die if that word fell from her lips.

"Mom! Beth! We're here!" Quinn called as she opened the front door.

She looked surprised by the lack of response. I came in behind her and saw a piece of paper on the table in the entryway. I handed it to Quinn and she unfolded it immediately.

"Quinnie, sorry we're not here. The detectives called and asked me to bring Beth to the station. Sarah will be there too. They need her to make a possible id on the attacker. I'll call you later. Love Mom," Quinn read.

"Why would Beth have to go to the station if Puck's sister is making the id?" I asked.

"I don't know. But what if they got the guy? What if this whole mess is really almost over for them?"

I smiled despite the pit on my stomach. My dad had been arrested shortly after the attack on Beth and Sarah. True, I didn't know what for but it sickened me to think of the possibility. The whole thing was so overwhelming to think about that I just sat on the floor by the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I was too numb to reply. Honestly I don't know if Quinn's question had even registered in my head. I snapped back into reality when I felt the weight of her hand on my thigh as she sat on the floor with me.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" she asked again.

"I...I don't...I'm not sure," I finally answered.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about who the attacker could be."

Quinn turned her head and gave me a questioning glance. I knew she'd want me to explain but I wasn't sure I'd want to.

"What? Like someone who knows them?"

"Or about them. Well Beth anyway."

I surprised myself with that answer. And by the look on her face, I would guess that I surprised Quinn too.

"What is _that _supposed to mean, Sebastian?"

"Remember I told you my dad got arrested shortly after the attack? Well, I never asked why but what if it was him? What if he attacked Beth and Sarah?"

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Quinn gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth. I looked up and saw unshed tears in her eyes too.

"You don't _really _think he would...do you?" Quinn asked shakily.

"I don't know. He's not the same guy I remember from when I was a little boy. As sick as the thought makes me, I can't help but wonder. I don't want it to be true, Quinn. Not at all. But if it is, I'll never talk to him again. Promise."

"Sebastian, no. He's your dad."

"I don't care. You and Beth come first."

* * *

We were still sitting on the floor when Quinn's phone rang. Her hands shook nervously. I looked at the screen and saw Judy's picture. Then I began to shake too.

"Hi Mom," she answered, "yeah, I saw your note. Any news there?"

"Yes, they made a positive id," Judy told Quinn.

"They? You mean Beth saw the man who violated her too? Who is it?"

I held my breath nervously when I heard that question come out of Quinn's mouth.

"His name is Joe Smythe."

Quinn screamed as she let her phone slip from her grasp. I tried to catch it but it fell just out of my reach. My stomach was in knots but I couldn't bring myself to ask who did it. Quinn's reaction pretty much gave it away anyway.

"Sorry about that," Quinn said when she picked her phone back up.

"What's the matter? Do you know him?" Judy asked worriedly.

"He's Sebastian's dad."

I groaned.

Judy gasped.

Quinn cried.

Suddenly, I had an overwhelming need to scream at my father. I jumped to my feet and bolted out the door to my truck. I was so angry I didn't even wait for Quinn.

* * *

As soon as I reached the Lima Police Dept, I slammed my truck into park and stalked angrily to the door. I took a deep breath before walking in however. Didn't need to get myself arrested.

"Where can I find Joseph Smythe?" I asked the first person I saw.

"Waiting to be transported to the penitentiary," the woman answered.

I nodded my thanks before I sprinted in the direction she pointed.

"Sebastian! Oh am I glad to see you," Joe said when I walked in the room.

"You're a prick! I never wanna see you again. You're not my father," I said before I turned back around and left.

I could hear him calling after me but I didn't look back. Nothing he said could change my mind. I walked briskly through the squad room and out the door. As soon as I was outside again, I ran to my truck and broke down behind the wheel. I felt my phone go off for the third time since I left Quinn's. I wasn't surprised to find all the texts were from her.

_Where'd you go?_

_ Baby...please...answer me_

_ Sebastian I'm not mad at you for what your father did. I love you. Come back please._

I sighed as I started my truck and drove back to Quinn's. She was sitting on the front step when I pulled into the driveway.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," I cried as I fell into her embrace when we got back in the house.

"Shh...sweetheart, you don't have to apologize," Quinn whispered as she ran her hand through my hair.

"But my...Joe...attacked Beth. Because he doesn't approve of my being with you. So I feel responsible."

"You're not though. You have done nothing but love Beth and I. And I couldn't ask for more than that."

"But-"

"Stop. I love you. Beth loves you. And I know you love us too."

"I do. So much. I never should have said anything to Joe. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Sebastian. Please. I don't wanna hear you trying to rationalize how this could have been stopped. Let's just go to bed."

"Your mom won't like it if I'm in your bed."

"She said it was okay this time."

I let every other argument die on my tongue. Quinn grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to her bedroom. Minutes later we were wrapped up in each other, asleep.

* * *

"Momma! Basian! Wake up!" Beth insisted desperately.

I groaned as I untangled my arms from Quinn's. When I turned around and saw Beth standing there, looking every bit the sweet two-year-old she is, I started to cry.

"Basian, no cwy. Gwamme maked chocit waffwes," Beth told me as she leaned over to kiss my face.

"She did huh?" I asked as I wiped a hand down my face.

"Yep!"

"Let's go get some then."

"What bout Mommy?"

"Go ahead, baby girl. Mommy will be down in a minute," Quinn said as she sat up to stretch, "Don't let Sebastian eat my waffles."

"Okay Mommy."

With that, Beth and I were like a shot down to the kitchen. I stopped briefly when a wave of guilt hit me.

"Basian, come on!" Beth demanded as she pulled me toward the table.

"Good morning, Sebastian," Judy said warmly as she turned away from the stove.

"Good morning, Judy," I answered quickly.

"Mom, the waffles smell great. Thanks for making them," Quinn said as she bound into the room shortly after Beth and I.

"You're welcome, honey. Though I suppose I shouldn't take _all _the credit," Judy answered.

"Oh no?"

"Chocolate chip waffles were Beth's idea. She didn't want you and Sebastian to be sad anymore. Like you were last night."

Quinn crept up behind Beth and scooped her off the floor. Beth squealed at first but then she was giggling.

"Chocolate chip waffles were a great idea, Bethie. Thank you," Quinn said as she squeezed Beth tight and kissed her.

"You wewcome, Momma," Beth said sweetly as she returned the hug and kiss.

* * *

We had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Quinn dropped her fork on her plate and raced to answer it.

"Puck! Hi," she greeted somewhat timidly.

"Hey, Q. How are you?" Puck responded.

"Well...I guess I'm okay."

Puck raised an eyebrow at that. Something about the way Quinn answered him left Puck feeling skeptical.

"Are you really? You must know by now that Sarah identified her and Beth's attacker. And that he's Sebastian's dad. Speaking of Sebastian, is he here? I'd like to talk to him."

"Puck, please. He feels terrible enough."

"Quinn, it's all right. If he wants to scream, let him scream at me. I would understand," I said as I walked into the room.

Puck shook his head and furrowed his brow. Neither Quinn or I missed this. She sighed and led the way to the living room. The three of us sat in an awkward silence until Puck cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, Q. I'd like a minute with Sebastian," Puck spoke evenly.

"Fine. I should get Beth cleared up anyway," Quinn said as she got to her feet.

"Look, man. I didn't come to yell at you for what happened to my sister and Beth," Puck began.

"Okay. You totally could if wanted though," I answered coolly.

"Any idea why he did it?"

"He doesn't approve of my relationship with Quinn. Even had the nerve to say he would rather I was still bringing home boys. Called her a slut too."

"So he went after Beth and Sarah because he doesn't approve of your relationship with Quinn?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Man that's fucked up."

"No kidding."

"Dude, I just wanted you to know, we're cool. I'm not mad at you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Me too," Quinn said as she reappeared with Beth in her arms.

"Well, that's really all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening, man. And Quinn, thanks for not slamming the door in my face," Puck said as he headed for the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Quinn said with forced cheerfulness.

"Looking forward to it."

Quinn nodded then he was out the door.

"Come on," she said, "Beth wants to make hand turkeys. I told her we would make some too."

I grinned at the idea as we linked hands and strolled into the kitchen.


	25. Thanksgiving Surprise

Thanksgiving Day started off innocently enough. Quinn, Beth and I had a sleepover in Quinn's room the night before. Beth was asleep between Quinn and I.

* * *

Smells of coffee filled my nose at an early hour but I was far too comfortable to move. The girls stirred a little but neither of them opened their eyes. I shifted a bit as I tried to go back to sleep. After twenty minutes or so of that not working, I carefully untangled myself and crept out of the room.

As soon as I reached the bottom step I could hear music and laughter coming from the kitchen. I casually made my way there and was pleased to find Judy, Frannie and Lacy moving about.

"Good morning, ladies," I said with a smile.

"Morning, Sebastian. Coffee?" Judy asked.

"Please."

I slid into a chair at the table and waited patiently for my coffee.

"Where are my sister and niece?" Frannie asked.

"Still sleeping. I could smell the coffee. I tried to go back to sleep but the smell was too much to block out," I explained.

"Here you are," Judy said as she placed a mug of hot coffee in front of me.

"Ah," I breathed in the aroma, "Thank you."

"What are you and Quinn doing today?" Frannie asked.

"Will you be going to your house today?" Judy questioned.

"No. My mom and Dane are spending Thanksgiving in New Jersey with her brother and his family. I think Quinn is planning on staying here for the day."

"What about your father?" I froze when I heard Frannie's latest question.

"Oh, he's in jail."

"Shouldn't you go visit him then? I mean, if your mom and brother are out of state, it would make sense that you would, wouldn't it?"

"Not this time."

I really didn't want to have this talk. Judy looked uneasy at Frannie's mentioning Joe but I shook it off. She didn't know what he had done and a holiday shouldn't be ruined by that kind of bombshell.

* * *

I was still sitting at the table drinking my coffee when Beth and Quinn came barreling into the kitchen.

"Basian, it's Turkey Day!" Beth squealed as she tried to climb into my lap.

"Yes it is," I answered as I put the mug down so I could help her.

"Morning," Quinn grumbled sleepily.

"Morning, beautiful," I chuckled.

"I waked up Momma acuz I had a asident," Beth told me.

My eyes widened and Quinn shook her head.

"Hey, sweetheart, Sebastian said you're planning to be here all day?" Judy asked.

"Yup. I figured that made the most sense with the Puckermans coming over for dessert," Quinn responded as she got herself a cup of coffee.

Judy simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Michael and I had been banished from the kitchen which neither of us minded. We were in the den watching football.

"Basian! Wet's go set the tabwe," Beth requested when it was just about halftime.

"Okay princess," I agreed.

Beth and I were just about done with the table when I realized I hadn't seen or heard Quinn in a while.

"Hey, Beth, where's Momma?" I asked.

"I fink she's in the bafwoom," Beth replied.

I nodded as I went to see if she was right. There was no answer as I knocked on the bathroom doors on the first floor. I turned on my heel and bound up the stairs two at a time. I was just a few steps from Quinn's room when I heard what sounded like a sob. Immediately I quickened my pace.

"Quinn, babe," I said as I knocked, "Can you let me in?"

I heard some rustling then the door opened. Quinn's face was soaked with tears and blotchy. Instantly, she fell into my chest and sobbed.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Talk to me," I begged nervously.

Her only response was to cry harder. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. I pulled us back to her bed and sat down. We stayed like that, with her still crying, for a good five minutes.

"Baby, please, tell me what's going on," I pleaded when she stopped crying.

"I...I'm...n-not...I'm not...preg-pregnant," she choked out.

I was stunned silent. I had no idea there was even a possibility of that already. And yet, she sat there, crying because she wasn't.

"You will be again," I said confidently.

"When?"

"I don't know, Quinn. But it'll happen."

Quinn nodded weakly before she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Come on, you two. There are a few people downstairs itching to eat," Frannie said as she knocked on Quinn's door.

Quinn frantically wiped her tear-soaked face and sat up.

"Sorry, we'll be right down," she responded evenly.

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked cautiously knowing there were a few more people than she was expecting waiting for us.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go."

Then suddenly, like a flash of lightning, she was her usual happy, smiling self. I shook my head as I struggled to keep up with her on stairs.

* * *

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Quinn apologized as she practically skipped into the dining room. Only to stop dead in tracks when she saw three extra people at the table.

She whipped around on a dime to look at me. I could tell she was quite possibly considering my death. Nervously, I swallowed a few times before moving.

"Did you know?" she asked calmly, despite the tiny fire burning in her eyes.

"Um...maybe," I replied, trying to play innocent.

I couldn't help the smile on my lips which earned me a kick from both Mercedes and Santana.

"Seriously, Sebastian, did you know they were coming?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Sheepishly, I looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Momma, don't be mad!" Beth insisted from her perch on Merecedes's lap.

"Yeah, don't be mad," Mercedes agreed.

"We asked Sebastian not to tell you in case we couldn't make it," Santana continued.

"Well I'm glad you're here. And Blaine too," Quinn said with a smile, "Even if I had no idea."

Finally after everyone was settled at the table, Michael carried the turkey into the room followed by Judy who had a basket of rolls in each hand.

"Wow, this looks fantastic, Judy."

"Mom, you outdid yourself."

"Pwetty Gwamme."

Everybody had something to add about the fantastic spread of Thanksgiving foods and how gorgeous the table looked.

"Thank you everyone," Judy said as she took her seat at the head of the table.

Once the blessing was said and the turkey was cut, food got passed all around the table and we were all quiet for a few minutes. Until Santana decided to break the ice with a rather unexpected bombshell.

"I'm withdrawing from school and moving back to Lima," she said.

Blaine smiled supportively as Quinn and Mercedes looked shocked.

"But why? Don't you love school?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mercedes echoed.

Everyone noticed that Santana stopped and reached dare I say...timidly...for Blaine's hand. He squeezed it gently and she gave him a small half smile.

"Seriously, c'mon, San. What's up?" Quinn insisted.

Much to the surprise of everyone at the table, tears welled up in Santana's eyes. She shook her head as she tried desperately to fight them back. But she couldn't do it and gave up trying.

"Hey, hey," Quinn said calmly, "you can tell us whatever it is."

"But I can't," Santana whispered.

Quinn got up from her chair and walked around to Santana wrapped the Latina in a tight embrace.

"Let's talk about it later?" Quinn suggested softly.

Santana nodded against Quinn's shoulder as tears flowed faster. Quinn kissed the top of Santana's hair before giving her one more squeeze and coming back to her chair.

For the rest of the meal, no one mentioned Santana's half announcement again. We mostly just enjoyed a lighthearted conversation.

* * *

When the Puckermans arrived, Beth was covered in mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce. That didn't stop her from running and jumping into her daddy's waiting arms.

"Hi, Bethie," Puck said as he wiped her cheek before kissing it.

"Hi, Daddy," Beth answered before giving him a kiss.

"Ruth, Noah, Sarah. So glad you could join us today," Judy greeted them warmly.

"Thanks for having us, Mrs. F," Puck said sweetly.

"Yes, thank you so much for the invitation. It was very kind of you," Ruth said.

Sarah just kind of nodded and hung back a little which didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Hey, Sarah," she said gently, "Mind if we go upstairs and chat for a few minutes?"

"That's fine," Sarah replied softly.

Puck caught Quinn's eye and mouth "thank you" before the two girls disappeared up the stairs.


	26. Desserts and Discussions

Quinn closed her bedroom door and turned to look at Sarah. The expression on her face broke Quinn's heart. Ever since the attack happened, neither Quinn or Sarah had really seen or spoken to each other. And seeing the way Sarah looked then, Quinn was feeling pretty bad about it.

"Sarah," she started slowly, "it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I didn't stop him from hurting Beth!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That doesn't make it your fault. Your brother doesn't hold you responsible and neither do I. There's not a doubt in my mind that you would have protected Beth that night if you could have. Noah and I both know how much you adore Beth and how much she adores you too. I want you to know that you don't have to hang your head. You did nothing wrong."

"You're not mad at me?"

Quinn shook her head at Puck's almost teenaged sister.

"But you must hate me. I do."

"No, Sarah, I don't hate you. And I wish you wouldn't either. Please?"

"But...Beth's gonna be scarred for life."

"Yes, she absolutely will. But it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you."

Sarah turned her face away from Quinn as she felt the tears ready to fall. Quinn stood and pulled the girl into a hug. Sarah tried to untangle herself at first but gave up when Quinn shook her head.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Sarah cried brokenly.

"I know," Quinn replied, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Sweetie, you were attacked, too. I'm sorry for that and that you've been beating yourself up for Beth being attacked."

"Oh my God, Quinn. It was _so _scary. I tried to fight him off me but he was too strong. I must have blacked out or something. The next thing I remember is hearing Beth screaming. For me, for Noah, my mom, then she screamed for you. Mixed with the screams I could hear what sounded like flesh hitting flesh. I tried to get up when I realized but I couldn't move. He hurt me, so bad. I sat on the couch and cried."

"Have you told all of that to the police?"

Sarah nodded as she had worked herself up too much for any more words. Quinn smoothed a hand over Sarah's hair and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I've barely left the house since that night," Sarah sniffled.

"You did it today. That's good," Quinn replied encouragingly.

Sarah shrugged meekly. Quinn chuckled lightly but stopped when she got an idea.

"Do you wanna come shopping tomorrow? Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Beth and I are going to Columbus. You could come too, if you want."

"I don't know," Sarah answered.

"Well, think about it and let me know. I'd love it, as your niece would. And it could be good for you."

Sarah shrugged again. Quinn smiled at her this time.

"All right, what do you say we head downstairs for some dessert?" Quinn suggested after a minute or so.

"Hopefully Noah didn't eat all of the blueberry pie," Sarah responded seriously.

The two girls jumped at the thought and practically tripped over each other to get to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow, we were beginning to think you were never coming back down," I teased as they walked into the living room with their coveted slices of blueberry pie.

"Momma!" Beth yelled excitedly.

"Hi, baby," Quinn said as she scooped her up with her free hand.

Beth reached across and stuck her fingers in the slice of pie on Quinn's plate. Everybody laughed while Quinn could only groan.

"Yummy!" Beth said with a grin which caused everybody to laugh again.

"Didn't Daddy let you have dessert while I was upstairs with Auntie Sarah?" Quinn asked as she looked in Puck's direction.

"Yes I did. But she just wants a little bit of Mommy's too," Puck said when he caught Quinn's glance.

"Did you girls have a good talk?" Ruth asked Sarah.

"Yes, Quinn even ask if I'd like to go shopping tomorrow," Sarah answered.

"I think that's a great idea. Are you gonna go?"

"I'm thinking about it still."

"Oh please, Sarah. It would be so much fun to have you come," Mercedes insisted.

"Yeah, come with us tomorrow," Santana agreed.

I noticed Puck smiled wildly as he listened to his friends try and convince his little sister to join them on their shopping excursion.

"What do you think, Noah?" Sarah asked him.

"What? Me? I'm not going shopping," he answered.

"No, doofus. About _me _going with them."

"Oh. I think it's a great idea. And it sounds like they really want you to go."

Sarah smiled as she turned to Quinn and nodded.

"I'll go with you tomorrow," she declared.

"Great!" Quinn responded.

* * *

An hour or so later the Puckermans. Santana, Mercedes and Blaine had left the Fabrays' house. Frannie, Michael and Lacy were staying the night and had already gone to Frannie's old room for the night. Judy had gone to bed and Quinn had taken Beth up to her room as well. I waited on the couch for Quinn to come back down so we could watch a movie or something before going to bed ourselves.

* * *

"Come here," I said with a grin when Quinn came back into the living room.

"Hey handsome," she replied flirtatiously as she dropped herself on my lap.

"Mmm," I breathed, "You smell pretty."

I kissed Quinn's neck and I could feel her react under my touch. She shifted just a little and I had more room to work with. It didn't take long for things to heat up and pretty soon we were free of our clothes.

"Sebastian," Quinn moaned breathily.

"Shh," I whispered against her skin as I worked my magic.

"Upstairs," she panted.

I nodded vigorously as we broke apart long enough to get our clothes and climb the stairs to her room. As soon as we were through the door, Quinn kicked it shut and we collapsed on her bed, locked in a heated kiss.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of Quinn trying to get dressed without disturbing me. I just watched her as she dressed by the moonlight, longing to touch her like I had the night previous. Just as she was about to head to Beth's room, Quinn turned and grinned at me. I tried to fake sleep, but she knew better.

"I'll see you for lunch, mister," she said with a chuckle.

"Have fun with the girls," I answered.

"I will. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Quinn closed the door I rolled over and we back to sleep for three or so more hours.


	27. Santana Spills

_**Santana Lopez: **__are you in class right now?_

_**L**__**Quinn Fabray: **__no...what's up?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I really need to talk to you_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__like this? are you sure you don't wanna do it on the phone?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Q, please!_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__okay, I'm sorry...go ahead_

_**Santana Lopez: **__thanks..._

Quinn was staring nervously at the screen as she waited for Santana to say something. _Anything_ actually. It had been at least five minutes and it didn't even say Santana was typing.

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__San? talk to me. tell me what's wrong. _

When another ten minutes passed without so much as a "hold on" from Santana, Quinn growled as she pounded out her next sentence.

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__you have two minutes to answer me or I'm calling you, I'm really worried about you_

That must have gotten her attention because Santana _finally _reacted to their conversation.

_**Santana Lopez: **__sorry...Abuela just called me and you know how she gets if I don't give her my full attention_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__ya...kinda the same way I was about to get when you stopped answering me_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__okay, seriously, what's going on?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__so much...I don't even know where to start_

_** L Quinn Fabray: **__how about you tell me why you left school? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__it's complicated_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__San, I LOVE you but I don't have time to pull this out of you one little blurb at a time. if you wanna talk, I'm listening...well, you know what I mean. but really, if you wanna call me, I'll listen._

_**Santana Lopez: **__I just...I don't want you to be mad_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__what if I promise not to get mad? will you tell me what's going on then?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I wanna tell you even if you get mad, I just don't want you to because it's gonna be hard enough explaining everything without adding that to it_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__I'll try not to get mad. just please talk to me so I can help you okay?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__okay..._

_**Santana Lopez: **__Brittany and I got in a fight at a frat party, she left with another girl and I stayed at the party. we had already been drifting apart and talking about breaking up, she begged me not to but I just...I stopped being in love with her. and I couldn't hurt her by stringing her along. I couldn't myself by doing that. anyway...so I stayed at the party and I got hammered. I would have gone back to my dorm but I couldn't stand up so one of the guys let me crash on the couch... _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__please don't tell me someone hurt you...I'll break necks or something..._

_**Santana Lopez: **__Quinn...please. I'm not done._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__okay...you're right...sorry...go ahead_

_**Santana Lopez: **__when I woke up the next morning, I wasn't on the couch...I was in some guy's bed. I tried to get up but I couldn't...he had me handcuffed and my ankles were tied to the end of the bed...with my legs open_

Quinn blinked back hot tears as she read Santana's last message repeatedly. Now she knew for sure she wanted to break someone's neck. Or their dick...it didn't matter which. Someone had hurt her best friend and they deserved to hurt for it.

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__did you report this when you did get out of there?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I tried...but no one would believe me. I was completely honest with everyone I tried talking to about how I was hammered and they all said I was making it up. no one wanted to believe that some frat boys would take advantage of an already drunk female..._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__what about your parents? have you tried having them talk to anyone? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__it's no use...I was told to drop my accusation or lose my scholarship _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__that's bullshit! they can't do that!_

_**Santana Lopez: **__it doesn't matter I couldn't stay there if they hadn't...not knowing they got away with whatever they did to me _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__they? more than one guy did something? are you sure?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__come on Q, you've seen the movies...it's never just one guy _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__we're not talking about a movie San...this is your life we're talking about! do you know for sure there was more than one guy who hurt you that night? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__no but I'm pretty sure...I woke up a few times and there were a bunch of voices around me...I never woke up enough to know what was going on though_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__does Brittany know about this? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__she doesn't care...she hates me _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__no she doesn't...Brittany doesn't hate ANYONE_

_**Santana Lopez: **__well...that's not true anymore...she definitely hates me...not that I blame her_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__Santana Maria! _

_**Santana Lopez: **__what? it's true! _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__I don't believe it...that doesn't sound like the Brittany I know _

_**Santana Lopez: **__that's because she's NOT the Brittany you know anymore... _

Quinn lifted her hand to her face and wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down her face when she heard the door of her room open and close.

"Hey Quinn," Alex said as she dropped her bag on her bed before sitting at her desk with a book and a coffee.

"Hi Alex," Quinn replied quietly.

Alex jerked her head out of her book when she realized how sad Quinn sounded. The look on Quinn's face told Alex that something was very wrong. She just didn't have a clue what or with who.

"What's going on?"

"Can't tell you...personal stuff with Santana."

"Okay...well tell her I hope whatever it is works out."

"I will."

Alex nodded and went back to reading her book.

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__how does Blaine fit in to this whole situation?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__the day I left school, I went to the Lima Bean and I was at a table by myself, staring down at a full latte, trying desperately not to cry and failing miserably at it when he walked in. I tried to hide from him but I guess it didn't work because he came right over and asked what was wrong and then asked why I wasn't in Louisville_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I debated not telling him anything about what happened and just saying that I was home for a couple days or something but I knew he wouldn't buy that_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__well you were sitting there crying and that's not a typical sight...Santana crying in public – not something I can picture easily_

_**Santana Lopez: **__whatever...anyway...so after a few minutes of just staring at him and considering the lie, I broke down and told him every disgusting detail that I had from that night...his face turned white and then red...so red I was scared of him _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__what did he say?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__he said he was gonna protect me...and that if I wanted to, we could hang out every day. he said he'd only been hanging out with Trouty, Joe and some random guy who's name I never remember and he wouldn't mind taking a break from that for a while. _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__so you guys aren't together? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__I don't know...every time he tries to talk about it, I shut down on him...I can't __think about that _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__well... do you WANT you guys to be together? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__I don't know! _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__think about it and if it helps you to, you can talk it out with me before you talk to Blaine about it. but don't make him wait forever for an answer either. okay? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__he's already been waiting almost two months..._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__wait...how long have you been out of school? _

_**Santana Lopez: **__since about the same time you had your miscarriage..._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__THAT LONG? why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I was gonna tell you then but when Sebastian said you needed me and why, I couldn't bear the thought of adding my drama on top of what you were going through, I'm sorry it took me this long to talk to you about everything. _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__it doesn't matter...I'm just glad you FINALLY told me. I've been so worried about you since Sebastian and I have been back at school..._

_**Santana Lopez: **__sorry about that_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__don't be ridiculous..._

_**Santana Lopez: **__well I gotta go...I have to register for classes at Allen County Community College for the spring semester and then I have to go to work _

_**Santana Lopez: **__thanks for letting me tell you that without you getting TOO mad_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__you're welcome...and for the record...I'm more heartbroken then mad _

_**Santana Lopez: **__all right..._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__I love you...you will get through this...promise_

_**Santana Lopez: **__I know I love you too_

As soon as Santana had logged off, Quinn sat and stared at her screen for a minute before realizing she had to go too. It was almost time for her last class before finals started and she was still not dressed. Quinn glanced at the clocked and decided she had time to at least put jeans and sweatshirt on before she would have to leave.

_I'm running late and desperately need a coffee...will you get one for me? xoxo_

_ Of course but it's gonna cost you ;) _

Quinn grabbed her phone as she slipped her sweatshirt over her head and grinned as she read my reply.

"Ew, please send your dirty texts somewhere else," Alex laughed when she saw the look in Quinn's eye.

"I wasn't sending dirty texts!" Quinn replied indignantly.

"Okay fine, please _read_ your dirty texts somewhere else."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and made sure everything she would need for class was in it before she opened the door.

"Bye my lovely roommate!" she called back to Alex before she closed the door.

Alex laughed at Quinn's antics and went back to reading her book.

* * *

"Here are you, my lady," I said as I handed Quinn her coffee.

"Thank you," she replied, "so what'll the payment be?"

"You can take care of that later."

I waggled my eyebrows and Quinn laughed as we walked into the class together. As soon as we were seated I pulled out my phone and sent: _I wish I was that coffee cup right now ;) _I took a sip of my own coffee as I waited with giddy anticipation for it to go through and for Quinn to read it. When her eyebrows shot up and then curled I knew she had read it. My phone vibrated in the same moment the professor walked through the door. I carefully looked at the message and smiled at it with my eyes: _I wish I was THAT coffee cup right now ;P_

"Sebastian that better not be a phone I see," Professor Ramiro said lightheartedly.

"Not anymore sir. Sorry about that," I answered as I slid my phone back in my pocket.

I could hear Quinn stifling a giggle next to me and I just shook my head. _Man this girl is trouble sometimes _I thought to myself as I tried to focus on the lecture.


	28. Ice Cream Heals All Broken Hearts

"Sebastian, I can't do this again. I don't wanna go back to Yale. Not without Beth. It kills me to leave my baby girl here while I'm off doing the college thing, in a whole other state, like there's no one here who's counting on me. I'm being a terrible mother! Not once did I consider what leaving to go to Yale might do to Beth. What it would mean I'm asking, actually, _demanding _of Puck, his mom and my mom," Quinn screamed as she threw her clothes angrily at her suitcase.

"You're not being a terrible mother. Stop it," I answered firmly as I put my hands on her shoulders and stared into her teary green eyes, "Look at me. I mean it...look at me."

Quinn shifted her gaze so that her eyes were looking into mine and shook with anxiety as she breathed heavily.

"I know this is hard for you. But I don't believe for a second that you didn't consider how your decision to go to Yale would effect Beth. Since I've known you, and known about her, you haven't done _anything _without considering her first. I know you'd stay in a heartbeat if someone said stay. But no one is asking you to. If Puck or his mom or even your mom thought that you're going away to college was selfish, don't you think they would have mentioned something?"

"I just...I can't do it. It's too hard."

The tears that had been building since Quinn started packing her clothes up fell like someone kicked a whole in the Hoover Dam. Carefully, I took the skirt she was holding out of her hand, placed it on the suitcase and pulled her into my chest and just let her cry. She grabbed onto my shirt so tight she nearly cut off my air supply.

"Beth wouldn't want you to give up on Yale. Do you really wanna put the burden of guilt on her shoulders if you not only don't go back but don't go _anywhere _to finish what you started?" I asked cautiously.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Don't say something like that!" Quinn exploded as she pushed herself out of my arms.

The fire in her eyes that replaced the tears told me I had definitely hit a nerve. And probably taken my life in my hands judging by the intensity with which Quinn started throwing her clothes into her suitcase. A few times I tried to help but she slapped my hands away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have! Why do you think I'm packing my shit? For fun? Because I have nothing better to do with my day? Give me a damn break, Sebastian! I may not _want _to go back but I _am _going back because I don't want my daughter to think that it's okay to quit when shit gets tough. That's not the example I wanna set for her. That's not something I want her thinking is ever acceptable. And it's certainly not a standard I plan to set for her either."

* * *

In that moment there was a soft knock on Quinn's bedroom door. She dropped the shirt she had been folding onto the suitcase and moved to answer it. As soon as she opened the door and saw a teary eyed Beth clinging to Judy, Quinn dissolved into a puddle of tears again.

"She heard you shouting and got scared," Judy explained through trembling vocal chords herself, "I told her we would come check on you when it stopped."

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy didn't mean to scare you. I'm just sad about leaving you," Quinn whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Beth reached her arms out to Quinn and immediately Quinn scooped her little girl into her chest and held her tightly. I stepped behind Quinn and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stepped back against me and tilted her head so it was on my shoulder.

"I sad too, Momma," Beth whispered softly.

Judy and I looked at each other as our hearts simultaneously broke at Beth's response. I waited with baited breath for Quinn to respond to her daughter's declaration. When she didn't say anything, I just squeezed her a little tighter.

"I love you, Bethie," Quinn said quietly in her ear.

"I yove you, Mommy," Beth answered quickly, not quite as sadly.

"Hey, I have an idea," I said after a minute.

Quinn turned her face toward me and raised an eyebrow. Beth picked her head up from Quinn's shoulder and looked at me with the same expression.

"Why don't we take a break from packing and go do something fun for a little while?"

"Beth hasn't had a nap yet today though," Judy said firmly.

"Actually, I promised her that she wouldn't have to take her nap this week if she promised to behave," Quinn spoke up.

"Yeah, Gwamme. Bef no nap!" Beth shouted excitedly.

Judy, Quinn and I cracked up at her excitement and she continued to smile.

"All right little miss. But this can't be the norm forever," Judy declared.

Quinn nodded her agreement. She hoped that nixing naps for a week wouldn't mean trouble for her mom when we got back to school.

"So what kind of fun thing did you have in mind?" Quinn asked. I could see in her eyes the fun she was hoping for but I shook my head. Especially since I meant something we could do with Beth. And what Quinn's eyes were asking for, was not it.

"How about a movie?" I supplied.

Quinn and Beth both wrinkled their noses. I groaned playfully at them and they both giggled. Judy smiled as she saw the mood change in both of them. She waved her hand as she turned to go back down the stairs.

"Mom! Wait...do you want to join us for our adventure?" Quinn called to her retreating figure.

"No, but thank you. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves," Judy responded graciously.

Quinn nodded as Judy turned back toward the stairs and disappeared from Quinn's room. The three of us that were still in there crashed down onto the bed and Beth giggled wildly.

* * *

"Hey, Beth, what do you wanna do?" I asked as I scooped her off the bed and heard the cutest shriek ever escape her little lips.

"Wet's get ice cweam! I hungwy," she answered confidently.

"Really...ice cream? But it's cold outside baby," Quinn said with a grin.

"I want ice cweam, Mommy!"

"Yeah, Mommy. Beth wants ice cream," I echoed with a crooked grin.

"Are you sure you don't want it and aren't just using my daughter's want to cover it up?" Quinn shot back.

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. Quinn looked at me like I was insane and Beth just stared at us.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" Beth chanted repeatedly.

"Okay, Mommy's little ice cream princess. Let's go get some ice cream. Maybe Gramme will want us to bring some back for her. Do you wanna go ask her?" Quinn said to Beth.

"Yes!"

Quinn and I laughed as Beth took off out of the room and once again stopped at the top of the stairs to wait for us before she carefully got herself down the stairs. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Beth took off like a rocket to find Judy. Quinn and I were a little slower as she had gotten a little choked up again as the thought of leaving for school hit her again.

"Come on, let's go have some ice cream with your daughter. Don't think about what's around the corner," I suggested as I nudged Quinn in the direction we heard Beth run.

* * *

We got to the kitchen just in time to hear Beth ask Judy, "Gwamme you want ice cweam? We bwing you some."

"Thank you sweetie, but Gramme is all set," Judy answered as she lifted Beth onto her lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Gwamme no want ice cweam, Momma," Beth announced as she looked up to see Quinn and I standing a few feet from the table.

"Okay, give Gramme hugs and kisses so we can go get our ice cream then," Quinn replied.

Beth turned and did as she was told before carefully climbing down from Judy's lap and running to jump into Quinn's arms.

"We'll be back in a little while, Mom," she told Judy.

"Take your time. I've got some things to do in town so I might not be home when you get back," Judy answered.

"Bye Judy," I said as I waved to her.

"See you later, honey," she returned.

Quinn smiled as she heard this exchange. I knew it meant everything to her for Judy and I to not just get along but to really appreciate each other. And truthfully, it meant a lot to me as well. Especially if I wanted to be around for a long time to come. Which I absolutely do.

* * *

"Momma can I has stwawbewwy ice cweam?" Beth asked sweetly as I buckled the girl into her car seat.

"Sure you can, love bug," Quinn replied.

"Yay!"

Quinn and I laughed lightheartedly at the excitement in Beth's tone. Simultaneously we got in the car and as soon as I had the key turned and the car in gear, Quinn grabbed my hand and held it tight. Not wanting to let go, I reached over with my left hand and shifted into drive.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too, babe," I replied as I turned to flash a smile at her before quickly returning my focus back to the road in front of me.

* * *

Beth squealed with great delight as I pulled the car into the parking lot of the ice cream shoppe. The squeal was so high pitched I found myself looking around to make sure no dogs were rushing Quinn's car. She looked at me and shook her head as if she knew what I was doing.

"Please don't squeal, baby," Quinn admonished Beth.

"Sowwy, Momma, but I cited!" Beth declared enthusiastically.

"I know you are but squealing hurts people's ears."

I shook my head as I caught Quinn shooting me a "get over it you baby" glare.

"Hey, Bethie, I think Mommy should have to stay out in the car while we have ice cream. What do you think?" I asked with a laugh.

"Noooo! Mommy can has ice cweam too, Basian. Siwwy," Beth answered.

"Yeah, Mommy can have ice cream too, Sebastian. I think _you _should have to wait in the car for being so fresh," Quinn countered as she hopped out to get Beth before I could even react.

Before I got out of the car to join the girls I took my phone out and sent _I'll show YOU fresh, missy! _to Quinn. I didn't want Beth to ask questions so I figured that was the best way to get the message to her for now. She furrowed her brow a few seconds later so I figured her phone must have gone off. She switched Beth to her other hip and pulled her phone from her pocket. I watched from the driver seat a little longer and nearly choked on my laughter as her eyes popped from her head.

"Stop it," she mouthed when she turned around to look at me.

I sat in the car for a minute to catch my breath before going inside with Quinn and Beth for our ice cream date.


	29. Meet Me At The Lima Bean

Quinn lifted her head from my chest and reached for her phone groggily. She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she waited for the unread text to open.

_are you still in Lima? Love – S_

_yes, we're not leaving til tomorrow night after Beth goes to bed. what's up? - Q_

_ meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour? I NEED to talk to you! Love – S_

_ are you okay? - Q_

_ let's talk at the Lima Bean. Love – S_

_ see you soon – Q_

Careful so as not to wake me, Quinn slid out from under the covers and set about getting ready to meet Santana in an hour like she had asked. Once she was dressed and ready to go, Quinn swept my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead before she turned and left the room.

* * *

As soon as Quinn was off the last step she could hear Judy, Beth and Puck in the living room. She had been so focused on getting ready to meet Santana that she forgot Puck was coming over to take Beth to lunch with him and Rachel before she left to head back to NYADA.

"Mommy! Daddy's hewe," Beth said excitedly as she ran to hug Quinn.

"I see that," Quinn replied, "Sorry I would have been down sooner but I just got up. Long night."

"No problem. Beth was just showing me some new books that Sebastian got for her," Puck answered her with a genuine smile.

"Well, I hate to say hi and run but I have to say hi and run. I gotta get to the Lima Bean. I'm supposed to be meeting Santana."

"Bethie and I were just about to head out ourselves to go get Rach," Puck supplied.

"You were gonna leave without saying hi?"

"Of course not. Your mom offered to go get you just before you came down the stairs."

Quinn looked to Judy who nodded her agreement. She relaxed a bit before she took Beth from Puck for a minute to say good-bye.

"Have a good time at lunch with Daddy and Auntie Rach. Be a good girl and don't forget your manners," Quinn instructed her daughter.

"Otay, Momma," Beth answered sweetly as she leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek.

"All right, you better get out of here. Don't wanna keep Satan – I mean – Santana, waiting very long," Puck laughed.

Judy shook her head at Puck's slip of his nickname for Santana in front of Beth. Quinn rolled her eyes as she kissed Beth before putting her on the floor. She gave Puck a quick kiss on his cheek before turning to hug and kiss her mom good-bye.

"Please tell Sebastian where I'm at when he gets up?" she asked Judy.

"Of course. Do you know when you'll be back?" Judy replied.

"No. Santana needs to talk to me but I don't know what about. I'll let you know if it's gonna be a while."

Judy nodded and with that Quinn was out the door.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and was surprised to see Santana pacing in front of the door anxiously. She quickly threw her car in park, hopped out and ran over to her friend. As soon as Santana spotted Quinn, she threw herself at her and burst in to tears.

"Hey, hey, what's this about?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"I'm in trouble. I needed to tell someone," Santana whispered brokenly around her sobs.

"Why not tell Blaine?"

"I can't. I don't wanna burden him with this."

"With what?"

Quinn pulled back from Santana so she could look into her friend's eyes. What she saw staring back at her made Quinn nervous and absolutely shattered her heart.

"I'm pregnant."

"Have you and Blaine?"

"What? No!"

"Oh."

The two girls fell silent as they continued standing outside the Lima Bean. Neither of them knowing what to say, or do, next. Until finally someone looked at them suspiciously so they decided they might as well take their conversation inside and have some coffee or something to go with it.

* * *

Once they had their drinks, and Quinn got a sandwich, the two of them found a table near the back of the dining area and sat down.

"You're sure about this?" Quinn asked as she swallowed a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Completely. I took three of the store bought tests and I went to the doctor yesterday to confirm it," Santana answered with as little confidence as Quinn ever remembered hearing.

"Do you know _how _pregnant you are?"

"The doctor said 13 weeks."

"So..."

Santana nodded in response to Quinn's unasked question. The two of them looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Quinn put her sandwich down and reached across the table for Santana's hand. She held it tightly and looked her in the eye.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will help you anyway I can," she stated firmly.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do! I don't know if I can have some scumbag frat boy's baby. And I certainly don't wanna pressure Blaine into thinking he has to help me take care of it if I do. What if I tell him I'm pregnant and he runs away? What am I gonna do then?" Santana cried desperately.

"Blaine isn't gonna run away. He told you that he would protect you and I believe that Blaine will stand by his word. Especially now."

"What if he doesn't wanna be a dad?"

"If that's true, he'll tell you. But you don't even know what you're gonna do yourself. Try not to worry so much about Blaine's reaction right now, okay?"

"I can't help it! We've finally established our relationship and I'm _so scared _this is going to ruin it. Quinn, he's still in high school! I can't saddle him with a baby that's not even his."

"Then don't, San. But be upfront about the pregnancy with him. Since he already knows what happened at that party, you don't have to explain that whole mess again. I know you don't wanna ruin you guys' relationship or saddle Blaine with a baby but you have to be honest with him. If you're not that will mess things up anyway."

"I know. I just...I can't make myself tell him that one of those jerks knocked me up. Oh my God, what if he thinks I had sex with someone since that night? What if he thinks I haven't been honest with him?"

"Blaine knows you're not a liar."

"What if that doesn't matter?"

"It _will _matter. You know how much Kurt lusting after Sebastian hurt him. He doesn't like even the slightest hint of dishonesty in his relationships. You need to tell him you're pregnant...tonight."

"You have to help me!"

Santana looked at Quinn pleadingly as she said this and Quinn nodded. She had every intention of helping Santana tell Blaine, as long as Santana asked for that help. There was no way she could just throw the help in her friend's face. The Latina was stressed out enough and Quinn knew better than to add to that stress. Especially after having been pregnant twice herself.

"Why don't you call him and have him meet us here? Glee should be almost done for the day and he usually comes here after school anyway, right?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I asked if you'd meet me here and now. I wanted to tell him but I knew I couldn't, and wouldn't, be able to do it alone. Thanks for being here," Santana replied as she pulled out her phone.

_meet me at the LB after glee? - Santana_

Santana stared anxiously at her phone while she waited for Blaine to respond.

"Staring at it won't make him text you back any faster," Quinn chuckled as she swallowed the last bite of her sandwich.

Santana glowered at Quinn in response. The blond laughed at her friend and they both jumped when the table shook with the announcement of a new message on Santana's phone. She picked it up and Quinn watched all the color drain from her friend's face.

"It's Blaine," Santana whispered nervously.

"Well, open it," Quinn urged.

Santana's fingers trembled as she pushed the right button's on her phone so she could read Blaine's text.

_Running a little behind today. I'll text you when I'm on my way baby_

Santana nearly choked on her drink when she read the word "baby" in Blaine's text. She put her phone down and took a few deep breaths before picking it up again and typing out a reply.

_Quinn and I will be here, just let me know when you leave – Santana_

When she looked up again, Santana realized Quinn had been staring at her almost that whole time. And to be honest, it completely freaked her out.

"He said they're running behind and he'll text me when he's on his way. And to make this whole situation that much more uncomfortable, he called me 'baby'," Santana told Quinn.

"Aww," Quinn teased.

"Fuck you."

"Are you gonna kiss the baby with that mouth?"

Santana glowered at Quinn.

"Well, you might want to. At least once. Even if you don't keep it."

"Please. Stop. I can't think about nine months down the road right now. I'm hardly sure I'll be handle the conversation that is around the corner."

"Sorry. I was just teasing."

"I can't deal with that right now."

Quinn flashed a sad smile at Santana who averted her eyes in hopes that her friend wouldn't realize why. But she wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, you don't have to pretend to be strong. Not with me. Not with Blaine. If you need to cry, use my shoulder. That's what I'm here for San. Always."

"I know, I just, I can't seem to keep my emotions in check."

"Pregnancy hormones are the worst."

"Ugh...why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"You didn't think to maybe lie to me about that one?"

"Not a chance."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I wasn't being serious."

"Yeah, but I was."

The girls were interrupted by Santana's phone. Cautiously, she looked and saw that it was Blaine again.

_be there in five minutes darlin' xoxo_

Santana felt her cheeks flush as she read this text. She heard a faint "aww" from Quinn's direction and didn't look at her as she offered a one-finger salute.

"I love you too, Santana Maria," Quinn laughed in reply.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana answered, "Blaine will be here in five minutes."

Quinn watched Santana's face light up when Blaine walked through the doors of the Lima Bean exactly five minutes later. She fought the urge to "aww" again even though she really wanted to. It had been a long time since she'd seen Santana so happy with anyone other than Brittany. While she was glad for her friend, she was definitely surprised that it was Blaine who was making Santana so happy.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine said as he dropped a kiss on Santana's cheek once he came over to the table the girls had been sitting at.

"Hey handsome," Santana answered as she returned the kiss while desperately trying to hide her face from Quinn.

"Hi Blaine, nice to see you," Quinn said kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, hi Quinn, nice to see you too," Blaine answered as he barely even looked her way.

"How was glee today Blaine?" Santana asked as she put off telling Blaine about the baby.

"Insane. Mr. Schue has officially lost his mind. Ryder and Sam are threatening to quit. Tina's been feuding with the new girls. Everything is just such a mess but enough about that, what's up? How was your day?" he answered.

"Actually," Santana started shakily, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Whatever it is...you can tell me. I'm listening. I'll support you, whatever you need."

"Be careful what you say. I might have to hold you to it."

"Hold me to it then. I wouldn't say something I don't mean, you know that."

"I know."

Santana looked at Quinn nervously. She just nodded and Santana took a deep, terrified breath before returning her gaze back to Blaine. He smiled at her and she almost crumbled in that instant.

"San, sweetie, what's going on? I'm starting to get a little freaked out here," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this is hard for me," Santana replied.

"Well, take your time. I'm listening as long as it takes for you to talk to me."

Without warning, Santana burst into tears and Blaine looked helplessly at Quinn. She nodded sympathetically but he didn't have any idea what that was supposed to do for him or Santana.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay," Blaine said as he scooped Santana from her chair and onto his lap.

Santana dropped her head on Blaine's shoulder as her tears kept falling. The three of them sat in relative silence while Santana tried to stop crying so she could actually talk to Blaine.

"There's no easy way to say this I guess," Santana spoke as she finally was able to stop the water works, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Blaine exploded, "But we haven't..."

"I know."

"How...how...how long?"

"13 weeks."

Santana hid her head in her hands while Blaine processed what his girlfriend had just told him. Pregnant...13 weeks. Suddenly the realization hit him and he was burning red hot with anger. From his head to his toes.

"I'll kill those bastards!" he yelled.

"No, don't. They're not worth it," Santana pleaded desperately.

Blaine pushed Santana off his lap and jumped to his feet before he ran out to his car. Santana called after him to stop but he just kept going. Quinn shook her head as she watched Blaine leave and Santana crumble. She got up from her chair and pulled Santana to her feet before wrapping her Latina friend in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, sweets," she said as she stroked Santana's hair while the girl cried in her arms.

"I thought he cared about me," Santana cried over and over again while she inched herself closer to Quinn.

"I think he's just scared and angry."  
"Oh and I'm not?"

"I know you are. And you have every right to be. But hey, look at it this way, you told him. Now he has to decide what he's gonna do with that information."

Santana snorted before she let out a fresh round of sobs. Quinn felt her heart break for Santana as they stood in the back corner of the Lima Bean wrapped in a hug. She hated to see her friend so broken and knowing there wasn't much she could do to fix it.

"Thanks for being here for me. At least I know I can always count on you," Santana said when she finally stopped crying..._again_.

"Always. Whatever you need, I'll be there. Even if I can't physically," Quinn replied as she let Santana out of her grasp.

"All right, I should get home and try to talk to Blaine again. Be careful driving back to school tonight. Tell Sebastian I said the same thing."

"Okay. Thanks San. I love you. Text me, send me a message on Facebook, call me, whenever you need something. Even if it's just to cry or rant about the baby or Blaine."

"Thanks, I will. I love you too."

* * *

The two girls linked elbows and walked out to their cars. As soon as they were outside, Quinn pulled Santana in for another hug and had to fight back tears of her own for the first time all afternoon. She hated the idea of leaving Beth but now she was hating the idea of leaving Santana in her current condition.

"Stop crying, blondy, I'll be all right," Santana laughed as she found herself fighting tears too.

"Sorry, you're right, now go work things out with Blaine," Quinn laughed, "let me know how it goes, understand?"

"Okay, _Mom_."

Quinn laughed as she kissed Santana on the head and let her go.

"Bye Q," Santana said with a wave.

"Bye San. Be careful," Quinn responded.

Santana nodded as she disappeared behind the wheel of her black BMW. Quinn waited until Santana pulled out of the parking lot before she got in her car and went home herself. She fought the urge all the way home to call Blaine and scream at him for taking off the way he had. But she didn't wanna complicate things any more than they were for Santana.


	30. Don't Leave Me Behind

** Hi friends! I just wanted to take a second to say thanks for reading and let you know if there are songs you want to see worked into the storyline, please share them with me. Also, what do you think Santana should do about the baby? Thanks again for sticking it out with me this far. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn and I had just finished reading Beth a bedtime story and I was leaning over to kiss her good night when she flashed the sweetest smile and said, "I yove you, Basian." I swear to you my heart stopped for at least six seconds after that. I couldn't move. There were no words on my tongue. Though I knew exactly what words needed to be there. Mind you this wasn't the first time I had heard Beth say that to me, there was just something so different about it this time. It was as if there was more depth behind it. If that's even possible at her age.

"Basian?" Beth asked when I still hadn't reacted.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm listening," I answered as I shook myself back down to Earth.

"I yove you," she repeated, just as sweetly as the first time.

"I love you too, Beth." I leaned down and placed one more kiss on her cheek before turning to give Quinn some time with Beth to herself before we headed back to school.

Okay, when I say give the girls some time for themselves, I meant while I stood right outside the door. But you knew that already didn't you?

"Momma, is Basian gonna be my new daddy?" Beth asked Quinn seriously.

I stood up a little straighter when I realized what Beth had asked Quinn. Also, I was _very _curious about how Quinn would answer this question. Yes, I know Beth has a daddy and he's an excellent one but I couldn't help the curiosity that ran through my head as I waited to hear her speak.

"What?" Quinn replied in complete bewilderment.

"Is he?"

"Sweetie, Puck will always be your daddy. No matter who is in Mommy's life, your daddy will always be the same guy."

"But don't you yove Basian?"

"I do, baby, very much."

"Okay good. Me too."

Quinn laughed at how serious her two and half year old was being with her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not but it didn't seem to matter because it was happening anyway. I smiled as I hung outside Beth's door and continued listening to them talk with each other.

"Will you and Basian be here for my birtday?" Beth asked very seriously after a minute or so.

"Of course we will Bethie. Nothing in the world would keep my from my girl on her birthday! Ever. I promise," Quinn answered emphatically.

I winced a little knowing there might be a day that she would no longer be able to keep that promise. But I swallowed the thought knowing Beth shouldn't have to be burdened with such ideas at her age anyway.

"Yay!" Beth squealed excitedly.

Quinn leaned down and kissed Beth sweetly on her cheek. Beth looked up at Quinn and smiled with her sleepy eyes. Quinn could tell that she was desperately trying to stay awake but when her eyelids started to flutter like a hummingbird's wings, Quinn sang, "Well, I guess you'd say  
"What can make me feel this way?" My girl, My girl, My girl, Talkin' 'bout my girl, My girl, (Talkin' 'bout my girl.) I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl, I've even got the month of May with my girl. (my girl, my girl)," to her and just before Beth was out she said, "I yove you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweet girl," Quinn said as she gave Beth one more kiss and made sure she was all tucked in before leaving the room and collapsing against my chest.

"What do you say we go to sleep for a little bit?" I suggested as I twisted my hands in Quinn's ever growing, beautiful, blond hair, "Come on, I'll even share the blankets with you."

"Liar," she answered with a small smile.

"Ouch. That hit me right here." I pounded on my chest to emphasis my point to which Quinn only rolled her eyes. She didn't even care when I pouted at her lack of an apology.

"All right, fine, you big baby. Let's go," Quinn declared as she grabbed my hand and yanked me toward her bedroom.

* * *

After two hours of doing my best to actually share the blankets with Quinn, the alarms on our phones went off and we both grumbled sleepily. We both stayed still after silencing them. I could only guess she was doing what I was doing – listening for Beth. When we didn't hear anything, we got out of bed and got ready to head out to her car. We had packed everything into the car in the daylight so we wouldn't be trying to get it done in the dark.

While I was getting my shoes on Quinn crept over to Beth's room and kissed her daughter one more time before it was really time to go. I felt like an absolute jerk for not having considered that leaving for the spring semester would actually be tougher on Quinn than it had been in August.

Neither of us was surprised to find Judy still awake and sitting on the couch watching a movie, especially given it was still only about 10:30. Quinn plunked herself on the couch right next to Judy and put her head on Judy's chest.

"Why is it so much harder this time?" she asked as her lips quivered.

"I don't know, Quinnie. But I'm sorry it feels that way," Judy responded honestly.

"She's not gonna hate me for this...is she?"

"Oh gosh, honey, no. Absolutely not. Beth loves you so much and she's very proud of you. There's no way she could ever hate you for going to college."

"No. I mean because I chose to go to Yale. Which means we're apart from each other so much more than we need to be."

"No, not even because you're at Yale. She may not completely understand how the world works yet but she knows that you're happy there and right now, that's all your daughter needs to be happy herself."

Quinn cried a little harder at this. I knew Judy meant well in saying those words but if I had to guess, Quinn took them to mean that Beth didn't need her to be around all the time to be happy.

"Come on, babe, we should really get going. You did promise Jenna and Alex we'd back to campus in time for dinner tomorrow night," I prodded cautiously.

Quinn sniffled and hugged Judy tightly before she stood up and leaned against the railing as Judy and I said our good-byes until May.

"Drive carefully," Judy instructed, "and please take care of my girl."

"Absolutely," I answered.

I wrapped Judy in a quick hug and kissed her cheek before letting her go, grabbing Quinn's hand and we walked out the front door to her car.

* * *

"Did you want to stop at your house and say bye to your mom and Dane?" Quinn asked as she looked up at me from the passenger seat.

"Well, my mom's already in bed and Dane works overnights so...," I responded.

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure, but thanks, baby."

She sat up off the seat and leaned across the console just to kiss me. I smiled as I looked into her beautiful green eyes when she broke away from the kiss.

"All right, let's do this. Off to Connecticut we go."

Quinn rolled her eyes at me as I backed her car down the driveway and drove down the street away from her house. I reached over and took her hand in mine, lifting it to my lips and kissing every knuckle before letting our hands fall between the seats. For the first time all week, Quinn sighed contentedly and I smiled at that.

* * *

Just as we were crossing into Pennsylvania I realized I had never actually asked Quinn how things had gone with Santana at the Lima Bean. Feeling like a jerk I cleared my throat to get her attention. When she looked in my direction I said, "I'm sorry it took so long but, um, how did things go with Santana?"

"Well...she's pregnant," Quinn answered slowly.

"Wow. Is it Blaine's?" I responded.

"No."

"Wait...what?"

"Remember how I told you about the frat party and how some guys assaulted her back in September?"

"Yeah...oh no way. One of _them _did this to her?"

"Yup. And she doesn't know what to do."

"I'm assuming she told Blaine?"

"Yeah. Today actually. While we were at the Lima Bean. I guess she wanted to talk to me first or something. She was afraid that telling him would effect their relationship. Which I'm happy to report they finally established."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well. He stormed out as soon as she told him."

"Oh damn. She must have been devastated."

"You could say that."

Quinn let a sarcastic laugh slip in that moment and I was surprised. Normally she liked Blaine just fine but I had a feeling she was pretty pissed at him for today. Not that I blamed her. Chances were pretty good that I would have been too had I seen and heard everything that went down between him and Santana.

"Have they talked since this afternoon?"

"You know...I have no idea. I got so wrapped up in "I don't wanna leave Beth" that I haven't thought to check in with her. Wow I suck."

"You do not. And it's not like she could be mad at you for dreading leaving your daughter. Besides, there's no guarantee she'd answer any attempt by you to reach her either."

Quinn sighed and I just grabbed her hand again.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we get off at the next rest stop and get some breakfast and coffee?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm pretty hungry too," Quinn replied.

As soon as I saw the ramp for the rest stop come into view, I made my way over and got off. Just as Quinn was closing her door I heard her phone go off. Her eyes widened when she heard it and I tilted my head questioningly.

"It's Santana," she explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"Hey San," she said as she answered the call.

"H-hi Q," Santana spoke quietly.

"What's going on?"

"Blaine hasn't talked to me all night. And I'm starting to think he hates me. Or something. Oh my God...what if he wants to break up with me? I don't think I could handle that. Not right now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. First of all, Blaine doesn't hate you. I'm sure he's just processing everything. It couldn't have been easy to find out his girlfriend is pregnant with some other guy's baby. Especially when that other guy is someone who assaulted you."

"He promised to protect me though!"

"I know and so does he for that matter. It's late and you're upset. Turn off your phone, get off Facebook and get some sleep. Waiting around for Blaine to talk to you is only gonna make this worse. Stressing yourself out is good. For you or the baby."

"But I don't know if I'm keeping it or not."

"Doesn't matter. You don't want to give someone an unhealthy baby. I love you, go to bed."

"Ugh, fine. I love you too. And Q?"

"Yeah San?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening to me freak out."

"Anytime. Now get some sleep."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn ended the call just as it was our turn to order. As soon as we had our coffee and muffins, we walked back out to her car and sat in the parking lot to eat.

"I'll kill Blaine if he makes a liar out of me in _any _way," Quinn declared as she swallowed a bite of muffin.

"I'm sure he knows that too," I laughed almost sympathetically.

"He better. All right, let's get this show on the road!"

"Aye, aye, captain."

I couldn't help but laugh as I backed out of the parking space and wound my way back onto the highway. We were about halfway there and I was glad to see Quinn was regaining excitement about it.

* * *

**For those who don't know, can't think of it, what have you...Quinn was singing the chorus of _My Girl _to Beth. Do tell me what you thought of this chapter, please?**


	31. I Love You Quinn Pt 1

For as sappy and romantic as Quinn and I are with each other, you'd think she would adore the idea of a big blowout celebration for Valentine's Day. Well...you'd be wrong. I'm not suggesting she hates flowers, cards, candy and the occasional plush gift. Just that she can't stand the idea of falling for such a gimmick on a day where every other couple or "non-couple" conforms to the ways of the world. My girl is very much into the "pick any other day" and pretend like it's Valentine's Day if you really love me. And I'm more than happy to oblige.

All that to say that today is going to be "Valentine's Day" as far as Quinn and I are concerned. I have it all planned out and it's going to be _awesome_. There's not gonna be corny decorations or sappy "Valentine's Day" themed cards. Just a day of fun and love and unforgettable memories in the making. And maybe a present or two along the way. Not that they're necessary but it's fun.

* * *

_Be there in five minutes with coffee darling. I love you._

Quinn grinned foolishly at the message on her phone while Jenna and Alex groaned playfully at her.

_I'm so excited to spend the day with you! I love you too._

"Don't hate," Quinn laughed at them as she looked up from her phone, "if you want Dan and Evan to be romantic, tell them."

"You're too white to be saying "don't hate"," Alex laughed uncontrollably.

"Wow, Alex, way to be racist," Jenna quipped.

"I'm the blackest one in this room."

"Alex, you're Puerto Rican. That's not black, honey," Quinn retorted.

"Whatever, you're still too white to say "don't hate" like you did."

"Knock, knock," I called as I tapped on the girls' door.

I heard Quinn squeal followed closely by footsteps that sounded like she was running for the door. Seconds later I was greeted with the sweetest kiss I could ever remember. Jenna and Alex pretended to gag and Quinn just waved in their direction for them to shut up.

"Sebastian, please take your sappy _white _girlfriend wherever it is you're going. I'm afraid she might try to convert us to be as sickeningly romantic as her if you don't," Jenna pleaded jokingly.

"It's probably already happened. Her romanticism is quite infectious," I replied, "that said, I will gladly take her away from here. We have places to go."

"Have fun, make sure you wrap it up," Alex teased.

"_Alex_!" Quinn gasped.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Don't worry, Alex," I insisted, "I have plenty of condoms."

All the color drained from Quinn's face in that moment. And even though I shouldn't have, I found it quite amusing to watch. Jenna and Alex were chuckling at her.

"If you don't want your "plenty" of condoms to go to waste, let's go, mister," Quinn spoke in a forced harsh tone.

I could see a smile behind her "angry" face so I leaned over and kissed her until she laughed against my lips.

"I hate you sometimes," she insisted.

"No you don't," I replied confidently.

"Shut up and give me my coffee, boy."

I laughed as I playfully held the cup just out of her reach. Each time she inched closer, I pulled the cup back a little bit further. We kept this up all the way down the hall until finally, Quinn had outsmarted me. I was backed up against the wall and she grabbed the cup from my hand before tapping my cheek lightly.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to come between a woman and her morning coffee?" she asked as she swallowed a mouthful of the hot liquid in a very sexy way.

The only thing I could do in response was gulp. Quinn laughed as she took another sip before she backed up off me, letting me stand up off the wall again. Once I had done so, I couldn't help but just stand still and look at Quinn with nothing but love in my eyes.

"Come on," I said to her, enthusiastically, "we have to catch the train into the city."

"Oh gosh, Seb, what did you do?" she swooned.

I pulled an envelope out of my inside coat pocket and handed it to her. A smile spread across my face as I heard Quinn gasp as she pulled out the tickets to The Lion King. She had been talking about how much she wanted to see it and I decided that I would try and get tickets. Thankfully it worked out and I was able to get us pretty great seats.

"This is going to be _the best _day ever!" Quinn declared excitedly as she looped her arm around mine and snuggled her body into my arm as we walked across the campus to my truck. If it had been nicer out we would have walked to the station but since it was still winter, in New England, I so didn't wanna subject either of us to that ridiculousness.

"You have _no _idea," I replied almost devilishly.

* * *

As soon as I had my truck parked in the lot at the train station I had to practically sprint to catch up to Quinn. Sometimes I wonder why I help supply her energy with coffee. And then I think about how grouchy she is without it. Call me crazy but I'd much prefer overly caffeinated Quinn to her grouchy, non-caffeinated, side.

"You keep surprising me like you did with the tickets, you just may get to use some of those condoms," Quinn whispered in my ear as we sat down on the chair.

"Why, Quinn Fabray, are you _seducing _me?" I asked in mock seriousness.

Quinn simply batted her eyelashes and shrugged her shoulders. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. We sat like that, talking relatively quietly, for most of the train ride in to New York. As soon as she realized it, Quinn popped up like a daisy when the train crossed into the city limits. I laughed as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Don't laugh at me," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, you're just too damn cute," I said as I tried not to laugh.

* * *

Since it wasn't quite lunch, or even _brunch_, time I figured a quick stop at a bagel joint was definitely in order before we started our day of romance.

"So, master mind, what else is on our agenda for today?" Quinn asked as she swallowed a bite of bagel.

"Well...I worked on my skills on ice skates since our last trip here. And I thought it would be nice to go for a little stroll through Bryant Park before taking a few whirls around the rink there. Lunch is gonna be super special and fancy since the tickets are for the later showing of the Lion King and then we'll see how tired we are afterward," I laid out with a grin.

"_Really_? You worked on your ice skating. That's adorable, babe."

"Shh. I can't have _everyone _knowing that I, Sebastian Matthew Smythe, am capable of adorable. It'll ruin my street cred ya know."

"Yeah okay and what street cred would _that _be?"

I pouted and Quinn laughed at me. Which only made me pout more until she finally felt bad enough to kiss the pout off my lips. As we stepped outside the bagel shoppe, there was a horse drawn carriage sitting out front. Quinn turned and looked at me. I nodded and she threw herself into my arms.

"Did I forget to mention we're not taking the Subway to Bryant Park?" I laughed as I helped Quinn into the carriage.

"Yeah you definitely forgot to mention this," she answered as we sat in the carriage.

"Oops."

Quinn smiled as she put her head on my shoulder. I played with her hair until the carriage came to a full stop. The driver popped open the door and I hopped out and turned back around to help Quinn. She gave me this look that said she wanted a piggy back and I happily turned back around and waited for her to climb on my back.

"Thanks so much," I said to the driver as I handed him the fare plus tip.

"Enjoy your day," the man replied as he graciously accepted the money and shook my hand.

"We will," Quinn said from around my shoulder.


	32. I Love You Quinn Pt 2

**Since I don't actually remember the rating for this story, I feel like it's necessary to say that moments of this chapter will be rated "M" for smut. Enjoy part two of Sequinn's "Valentine's Day".**

Ice skating at Bryant Park was a _blast_. All my work to get better on skates really paid off and we ended up racing each other a few times. Thankfully we were at the rink during a time when there weren't too many others so that wasn't really a problem.

"Babe, my legs are getting tired. I think it's time for something else," Quinn said after we had been skating for two hours.

I glanced at the time on my phone and realized she was right. It was almost time for us to head to lunch at a fancy little place nearer to NYADA's campus. (Yeah, I asked Rachel for help planning the day. And no, Quinn doesn't know that so shh.)

"Right you are, my lady," I answered with a silly attempt at a British accent. Of course, Quinn cracked up at this and I feigned hurt until she kissed me.

"What _is _next anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I fed you lunch before we go see The Lion King, but if you don't think you need it we could..." I started.

"Of course I need lunch! Don't you know better than to deprive me of _any _meal?"

"You know I do."

Quinn grinned adorably and I tapped her nose with my index finger after pulling off a glove. She crinkled her nose and jumped back at the touch in response. I guess my fingers were colder than her nose. Which you wouldn't possibly know looking at how red her whole face was getting.

"Ahh! Get your fingers away from me, they're _freezing_!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be a sissy," I countered.

The only response that got was her tongue sticking out at me.

"Put that away," I instructed, "unless you plan on using it."

I couldn't help but waggle my eyebrows a little as I spoke.

"And what if I _do _plan on using it?"

I swallowed hard as I noticed the serious glint in Quinn's eyes as she answered me. I could feel my whole body heat with anticipation. My pants felt a bit tighter in the groin then they were ten seconds earlier.

"Damn it, woman, we don't have time for that _now_. Can you please wait to seduce me? I don't wanna have to take you right here in the park," I growled in her ear.

Now it was Quinn's turn to waggle her eyebrows at me. I cursed her gorgeous looks silently as I tried to control myself. I was serious about not wanting to have to take her in the park but if she kept it up, I might not be able to stop myself.

"You love it," she whispered in my ear as she traced the edge of my ear with her tongue causing me to shiver and swallow hard again.

I pulled her back and grabbed her hand so we could get off the ice and return our rental skates. It wasn't getting any earlier and we still had to get to the restaurant for lunch. As much as I was feeling physically hungry for food, my hunger for Quinn was starting to rival it. But I knew that trying to make it from now until the end of the show without eating wouldn't go over very well. That's when I remembered the horse drawn carriage was ours up until we needed to be at the theatre and I sighed devilishly. Which of course Quinn noticed and just looked at me.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby," I breathed.

"If you say so," she responded.

I could only nod at her as thoughts of what I was gonna do to her in the carriage on the way to lunch filled my mind. I knew Quinn understood what was going on in my head when she saw the horse drawn carriage had come for us again. She shook her head with a smile as I helped her in once again. As soon as I was in and the door was closed, I looked at Quinn longingly. It took her a minute to realize but once she did, Quinn jumped back a little bit. I grabbed her hand and kissed every knuckle before I helped her out of her coat then kissed my way up her arm to the crook of her neck.

"Oh God," she moaned as I moved my other hand between her legs and rested it on top of the fabric of her jeans. I could feel the heat of her center radiating through her jeans and that put a bigger strain on my groin.

She whimpered when I pulled my hand away from her jeans but gasped again as I moved to unbutton her shirt. Once the fabric was out of the way, I kissed down her neck, stopping to lick her collarbone, and down her chest to her belly button. I slipped my tongue in her belly button briefly causing a strangled moan to escape Quinn's mouth. I reached up and pushed the material that covered her breasts aside and pinched her nipples before twisting them making her moan a little louder.

"Oh, Sebastian. I _need_ you," she purred breathlessly.

I didn't need her to say anything else before I had her jeans undone and around her ankles. She looked down at me sitting between her legs and nodded desperately. I scooted a little closer and kissed my way up her thigh, deliberately leaving her center untouched as I went to her other thigh and kissed my way down before heading back up. This time I kissed her underwear clad center and she squirmed under my mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at how much one kiss drove her almost over the edge.

"Take them off," she demanded huskily.

No sooner had those words fallen from the lips of my beautiful girlfriend did I have her underwear hanging out at her ankles with her jeans. I sat still for a moment just taking her in. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt her hand in my hair shoving my face toward her glistening core. I reached forward and flicked my tongue teasingly. She writhed a little bit and I smiled even though she couldn't see.

"Please, Sebastian," she begged.

Hearing her tone I slid my tongue into her, lapping lovingly at her folds. I could hear Quinn stifling her moans with every stroke of my tongue and that only drove me further. I wanted to her to scream out loud. It didn't matter to me if the driver heard us. I was pretty confident he knew something would happen the way we looked at each other as I helped Quinn in the carriage this time.

"Come on, baby, let me hear you," I crooned as I looked up, her juice dribbling down my chin.

"Why'd you stop?" she whimpered.

I winked at her. I moved my tongue with more purpose and speed. I could feel Quinn writhing even more and her insides were starting to tremble. As I went faster still I slipped two fingers inside her. Before long Quinn let out a scream and came undone. I rode out her orgasm before slowly sliding my fingers out. I kissed her one more time before I sat up.

She said nothing as she slowly wriggled her pants and underwear back up. I wrapped one arm around her and offered my fingers that had her juice on them toward her. Quinn looked at me skeptically and I nodded. She leaned in and licked my fingers clean.

"Damn it, girl, we're gonna have to do something about my growing issue later. I think we're almost too the restaurant," I said pretending to be angry.

"After that little go round, I'd climb under the table in the restaurant and take care of you," Quinn whispered seductively.

I cocked an eyebrow at her as I pulled her into my chest and kissed her hair. We sat like that for five minutes before the carriage came to a complete stop.

"Enjoy your lunch," he said with a grin. I nodded at him and he winked at me.

"Oh my gosh, did he _hear _me say that I'd get under the table?" Quinn asked with panic in her tone.

I laughed as I nodded.

"It's not funny! You know I don't normally behave that way," she squealed.

"Baby, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he hears that kind of thing all the time."

I took Quinn's hand and led her to the door of the restaurant. She looked at me and smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered sweetly.

"I love you too," I answered, "Now c'mon babe, let's enjoy lunch."

Quinn grinned as we were lead to our table. I couldn't help but grin as she looked around at the décor of the restaurant and seemed to just be taking it all in. When the server came to the table accompanied by an older man with an acoustic guitar I watched Quinn light up. The gentleman handed me the guitar and she smiled even brighter than she already was. I winked as I strummed the opening chords to a favorite song of mine, "Always Be My Baby". (Don't judge me, yes it's a Mariah Carey song and yes I'm a dude. Think what you will.)  
"We were as one, babe. For a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting. That you would always be mine. Now you want to be free. So I'm letting you fly. 'Cause I know in my heart, babe. Our love will never die, no," I stared deep into Quinn's green eyes as I sang, "You'll always be a part of me (Ohohh). I'm part of you indefinitely. Girl, don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on (Ohooh). Time can't erase a feeling this strong (No no no). No way, you're never gonna shake me (Ohohhhoh). Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby."

I reached up and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down Quinn's face as I sang. She never broke eye contact as I continued the song. People around us were staring but I didn't care. I wanted my girl to know how much I loved her. So if that meant singing an acoustic version of a Mariah Carey song to her in a restaurant, damn it, that's what I was gonna do.

"Damn, baby, you sure know how to make a girl swoon," Quinn laughed as I handed the guitar back to the gentleman who had brought it out to me in the first place.

"Well, I hope you're the only girl swooning because you're the only one I want. Forever," I answered as I sat at the table and took a sip of water.

The meal itself went along relatively uneventful but very pleasant. Full of jokes and kisses. If you're wondering whether or not Quinn got under the table...no, she didn't. I wouldn't let her humiliate herself that way. Once we were done with lunch, I asked the carriage driver to take us somewhere to get clothes appropriate for the theatre since we still had a good amount of time before we'd actually have to be there.

**Okay, okay...I hate that this took so long. And I'm sure you weren't expecting the smut. I wasn't really either. It just popped into my head. Just in case you didn't catch it the song is "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey and it happens to be **_**my **_**favorite song of hers. Adios!**


	33. How Did We Forget

It was going on about two in the morning when I pulled onto Yale's property. Quinn had fallen asleep on the train so I carried her to my truck and placed her on the seat carefully. I certainly didn't want any death glares for waking her up. When I turned the engine off though, she stirred and looked at me like she had no idea how she got in my truck.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey yourself, sleeping beauty. Yes, we're back at school and no, you didn't sleepwalk from the train to my truck either. I carried you," I explained as I saw the questions swirl behind her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Oh really?"

"Well, it'll cost you at some point."

I winked as Quinn blushed at the insinuation.

"Come on, I'll carry you to your dorm."

"Is it gonna cost me?"

"Nah, this one's for free too."

* * *

Quinn laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I scooped her off the ground. It took a couple extra minutes to get from the parking lot to her dorm but I didn't care. She fell asleep just outside her room and I had to knock on the door. I could only hope one of her roommates were still up. Luckily, Jenna was still awake and came to the door after the second knock.

"Use your ke -" she said as she swung the door open.

"Oh, sorry. I thought Quinn was just being lazy," she apologized when she saw me standing there with Quinn asleep.

"No worries. I'd have unlocked it myself but I didn't wanna wake her for the key," I answered.

Jenna nodded as she walked back to her desk and sat down again. She looked like whatever class reading she was in the middle of was going to be the death of her. I carefully closed their door with my foot before I made my way across the room. Before I let Quinn out of my grasp and onto her bed, I kissed her hairline and said, "Thanks for making today so awesome. I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled before she smashed her face into her pillow.

"Good night, Jenna," I said quietly.

"Yeah, good night," she answered without looking up from her book.

I laughed as I turned around and left the room.

* * *

When I got to my dorm, the noise level was the exact opposite of that in Quinn's. Jack and Grant were engaged in a serious battle on the X-Box.

"Hey guys," I said as I flopped down on a bean bag with a bottled water.

"Hey dude. How was New York?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, bro. Did you tap that fine ass?" Grant grilled me.

"Excuse you. But you know I hate when you talk about Quinn like she's a piece of meat."

"Aw c'mon, Sebby. You know I don't mean anything by it."

I growled as I flipped Grant off. He laughed and smashed my knee with his controller.

"New York was great. We went ice skating in Bryant Park, I had arrangements to have a horse drawn carriage for the day which was nice, I took her to a nice restaurant near her friend's school and we saw The Lion King."

When I was done I realized Grant had dropped his controller he had been laughing so hard. I looked at Jack and he shook his head.

"What the fuck is with him?" I asked.

"He probably thinks the horse drawn carriage was used to, as he said, "tap that fine ass". But really, I don't wanna know what did or did not go down in there," Jack replied.

I grinned as I thought about the various things to happen in the carriage. Despite my announcement of having "plenty" of condoms I couldn't actually remember if we used _any_. Which caused me to immediately slap my forehead. Not that I didn't wanna be a dad but I couldn't believe I had been so smart to bring condoms and then so completely stupid as not to use them.

"Oh my God! You _totally _did her in that carriage!" Grant howled.

This time I said nothing and punched Grant in the mouth. He turned and spit blood but I didn't care. I was so sick of listening to him run his mouth about Quinn. It was clear to me that asking wasn't gonna stop him. Maybe socking him would do the trick.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Try not to keep me up all night with your bitch fits when Jack beats you again, Grant," I said as I kicked off my shoes and shed my dress shirt and pants.

* * *

_how was your day in the city? I want all the details. okay, okay...not __**all **__of them but you know what I'm saying. xox – Rachel_

Quinn woke up at about 8:30 to the feeling of her bed vibrating. She was so confused until she realized that her phone must have been in her pocket. When she opened the aforementioned text from Rachel, she shook her head and smiled as memories of the previous day replayed in her mind. Her cheeks heated up as she recalled all the things that we did in the carriage. _And with an audience no less _she thought to herself as she rubbed a hand over her face to shake the sleep away.

_it was so romantic. I mean you don't get much more romantic then ice skating with your love, sex in a horse drawn carriage, lunchtime serenade and a nighttime showing of The Lion King. I still don't understand why of all the girls he could have, Sebastian chose __**me**_._ Love Quinn_

A tiny bit of sinister laughter escaped Quinn's lips as she sent her reply to Rachel. She could only imagine the _rant _that she'd get in response to sharing that tidbit about "sex in a horse drawn carriage". But she didn't care, it was part of the day and she wanted to tell _someone_.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray! I told you not to tell me __**those **__details. did you at least use protection? and __**of course **__Sebastian chose you. why wouldn't he?!_

Quinn stared at that one question "did you at least use protection?" and tried to remember. In a panicky haze, she sent me a quick text that said _did we use any of your condoms yesterday? _I groaned as I read it because I was afraid she would freak out when it occurred to her too. I hesitantly sent back _no, sorry babe, we didn't_.

Tears filled Quinn's eyes as she read my response to her text. She really didn't wanna have to tell Rachel but she knew the longer it took for her to answer, the more likely Rachel would assume the answer was no anyway.

_Quinn? you didn't, did you? why won't you answer me?_

Quinn groaned as she read the new text from Rachel. She really didn't wanna have this conversation over text messages anymore. Before Rachel could text her again, Quinn dialed her friend's number. It didn't surprise her at all when it barely rang once before she heard, "What were you thinking?"

"Damn it, Rach! _Don't _lecture me. I know it was stupid but maybe I wasn't thinking about anything but how much I love Sebastian," she shot back trying not to spew her anxiety all over the conversation.

"I can't believe you'd be so reckless, Quinn. Didn't you learn anything from that time with Noah?"

"Do not compare yesterday to that one time when I was vulnerable and _trusted _Puck to have protection! They're not the same. Sebastian actually had condoms yesterday."

"Why didn't you use any?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he was trying to trap you into getting pregnant?"

"_What_? Rachel why would you even say that? Sebastian would _never _do that to me. He wouldn't have to. I wanna have a baby with him as badly as he wants to with me. I've been pregnant with his baby already, _remember_? The one I _lost_?"

"I'm not trying to upset you. I was only asking because some guys do that to their girlfriend or wife."

"Sebastian isn't like that."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I know you're just looking out for me but please don't go accusing Sebastian of being something he's not while you're doing it, okay?"

"Okay. Fair enough. But really, you had a great time yesterday?"

"Such a great time. I wish you could have heard him serenading me with an acoustic guitar and a Mariah Carey song."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Quinn told her that bit of the day.

"Seriously, _Mariah Carey_?"

"Yup. And it was so sweet."

"I'm glad you had such a great day but I gotta run. Literally."

"Okay. Maybe we could do lunch or coffee or something sometime soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Text me later and we'll figure something out."

"Okay, love you, Rachel."

"Love you too, Quinn. Bye."

* * *

**I thought it was time to have a little roommate interaction for Sebastian, Grant and Jack. Also, for any Parenthood fans, I've got a fic in the works for that show too. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it.**


	34. Hey Baby

A couple weeks after our little adventure in New York City, Quinn and I were sitting at a table in the dining hall at Branford. I was eating some slop they call meatloaf while Quinn picked at a bowl of I think four different cereals and a weird combo of different milks too. I kept trying to talk to her but every time I asked something when her mouth wasn't full, she quick put a spoonful of cereal in there like it was going out of style.

"Quinn, what is you're problem today?" I finally snapped.

She narrowed her eyes into angry slits at me and shook her head. I raised my eyebrows, dropped my fork and crossed my arms. There was no way she seriously thought I bought her claim that there was nothing wrong. I watched carefully as she finally swallowed the cereal she spent the last three _minutes _chewing.

"I don't have a problem. Stop staring at me," she replied. The tone in which those words came out would have suggested she had a problem to _Beth_ but I was apparently the crazy one here.

"Seriously. Would you stop acting like I'm a dumbass and _talk _to me?"

"Puck said Beth's been acting out at school again. I can't help feeling like I shouldn't have come back to school. What if Beth's behavior is a direct result of that decision?" she finally said.

"Maybe you ought to set up a Skype or phone date with her sometime this week? Talking to you might be helpful for her and seeing your face couldn't hurt either."

Quinn looked at me like I was some kind of genius or something. I could only shrug as I forced another mouthful of the dining hall slop down my throat.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into eating in here," I mumbled once I had swallowed that bite of food.

"Why do you think I'm eating cereal?" Quinn laughed as she gestured toward her bowl with her spoon.

"You could have at least warned me not to get the meatloaf."

"I tried."

"Right...so. Skype or phone date with Beth soon?"

"I'll talk to my mom and Puck about it later on. I'm not sure where she'll be most of this week so I'll need to make sure whoever it is has time to set it up and monitor her. Especially if we do Skype."

"You could always text them and then call whoever it is while I go work out with the lacrosse team. I wouldn't want you to be bored while I'm otherwise detained," I suggested with a devilish grin.

"Right cause you need to build your muscles. Okay sure. Has the coach _seen _you?" Quinn laughed.

"I'll be sure to let him know my girlfriend thinks I've got strong enough muscles already. That'll really win him over."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took her phone out of her purse to text her mom and Puck.

_hey Mom, is Beth with you this week? Love – Quinnie_

_where's B this week? - Q_

As soon as both texts were sent, Quinn put her phone down on the table and stared into it so intently I was sure it'd burst into flames.

"Sweetheart, they'll answer you when they have a second. You have to remember we're in a different time zone now too," I fought not to laugh as I spoke.

"Shut up. I know that," she answered without taking her eyes away from the phone.

Just then the table shook and Quinn's phone lit up with notification of a new message. She saw that it was her mom and pounded on the screen to get to the text.

_Hi honey. No, Beth isn't with me. I've been away on business for a couple weeks. She's been staying with Noah. What's going on? Is everything all right? Let me know. I love you – Mom_

_ thanks for letting me know. things are fine with me. Sebastian too. Puck just said that Beth's been acting up at school again. but if you're not home either that's gotta be part of it. I love you too._

"She's with Puck. And has been. My mom's out of town for work," Quinn said as she placed her phone back down on the table.

"And now you feel even more guilty for coming back to school?" I guessed.

"Well I hadn't until you mentioned it. Thanks."

"Hey, hey. You don't have anything to feel bad about. We've gone over this. _No one _is prouder of you for going to college than Beth. Not even your mom."

"What about you?"

"Didn't I say no one?"

Quinn looked away bashfully at my answer. I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her face up until our eyes met.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you but really, no one's pride in what you're doing will _ever _rival Beth's. I promise you that."

The table buzzed again with a new message on Quinn's phone. She picked it up and saw that it was Puck this time.

_Beth's with me why? oh shit...did I forget to tell you that your mom is away on business? Q, I'm sorry. - Puckzilla_

_ ya I guess you did forget but that's not why I was asking. I'd really like to talk to her this week. either on the phone or on Skype. would that be possible? - Q_

_ sure what are you doin tonight? - Puckzilla_

_ studying is all I know of – Q_

_ ok, wanna do it at like 8 your time? - Puckzilla_

_ sounds great. thanks Puck. - Q_

_ ttyl – Puckzilla_

Quinn _finally _put her phone down and I was glad to see she was smiling.

"Oh crap," she muttered as she picked the phone back up again, "I completely forgot to ask if we're talking on the phone or Skyping tonight."

I watched as she pounded out yet another text to Puck while I pushed what was left of my food around the plate with my fork. She watched her phone briefly before its vibrations made her jump. She opened the message and judging by the look on her face, got the answer she'd been hoping for.

"Yes!" she whisper-screamed.

"Skyping?" I asked.

Quinn nodded as she traded her phone for her spoon and dove into the crazy mix of cereals I mentioned earlier. I shook my head in bewilderment, completely missing the "thrill" or whatever of eating multiple cereals with different milks in the same bowl. If you asked me, the whole idea seemed preposterous and disgusting. But I wasn't about to risk life or limb by mentioning such a thing.

"What?" Quinn asked as she looked up to see me staring at her while milk dribbled down her chin.

"Nothing," I laughed, "It's just that...you've got a little something."

I reached up and wiped the milk from her chin. Instead of just getting a napkin for it, she looked at me with a grin. Next thing I knew, Quinn's tongue swept across my thumb and the milk was gone in a flash.

"Why, if I didn't know better, Miss Fabray, I'd say you're trying to seduce me," I teased.

"Only in your dreams," she replied equally as teasing.

I pouted which Quinn responded to by finishing her cereal and getting up from the table. She turned back around after a second and had a grin on her face. I grabbed up what was left on the table and caught up to her.

"You're mean," I whispered in her ear.

"I know," she grinned.

* * *

"Sebastian, go. You have to go sweat now," Quinn said as she pushed me out of her dorm.

"Yeah, yeah. You just don't wanna share your time on Skype with me," I laughed.

"You're right. I don't. _I _need to talk to _my _daughter. And _you _need to go to _your _weightlifting session with the lacrosse team. Bye, babe."

Quinn waved as she started to close the door. I stuck my foot out and she looked at me questioningly. Careful, so I wouldn't knock her over, I pushed the door open a little bit and leaned in to kiss Quinn good-bye. I could feel her grin against my lips.

"Bye, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, I was off to the races.

* * *

Quinn sat at her desk, tapping the edge impatiently with her pen. She had already logged herself in on Skype so now she was waiting for Puck to do the same thing. And as she snuck a peak at the time, she groaned when she realized it was still early. Instead of sitting at her desk, staring at the computer, Quinn got up and walked around the room. It worked out perfectly timing wise since Alex and Jenna were both gone though Quinn couldn't remember where or for how long. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only about twenty minutes, Quinn heard the ringing of a telephone, on her computer. She lept across the room and crashed on to her chair while she answered the call.

It took a few seconds but then she saw Beth's face on the screen and she grinned.

"Hey baby girl!" Quinn greeted happily.

"HI MOMMA!" Beth yelled.

"Beth, don't yell sweetheart, it makes it hard to understand," Quinn heard Ruth remind the little girl from somewhere out of sight.

"Otay, Bubbe," Beth said as she looked away from the camera in the direction of her grandmother's voice.

"How's my little sweetheart? I miss you," Quinn said.

"I miss you too, Mommy," Beth replied.

"What's going on at school?"

"I not being good."

"How come? I thought you loved school."

"No, Momma, I yove _you_!"

Quinn watched as Beth's lips started to tremble.

"I know you do, baby. And I love you too. But why aren't you being good at school? Did someone hurt you?"

Quinn couldn't help the feeling of terror that washed over her as she waited for Beth to answer her question. The last time Beth acted out at school had been after my dad had attacked her and Sarah. So it made perfect sense for Quinn to be concerned that something happened again.

Beth shook her head no and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure she wouldn't be able to bare it if the answer had been yes.

"Momma, when you coming home? I not yike it when you faw away," Beth declared and Quinn's heart shattered.

"Not until May, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I don't like it when I'm far away from you either," Quinn responded solemnly.

"NO! COME HOME NOW!" Beth screamed.

"Beth, please don't yell. I know you're upset. And I _will _come home. I just can't do it now."

Beth crossed her arms and looked down toward her legs. Quinn could see there were tears falling down her daughter's face and she wanted so badly to reach through the screen to wipe them away.

Quinn waited a minute while Beth settled herself down before she voiced an idea that had come to her.

"Hey, Bethie, what would you think if we did something like this all the time while Mommy's away? Sometimes it can be just me and you. Other times Sebastian could be here too," Quinn suggested.

"What if I wif Gwamme?" Beth asked, genuinely concerened.

"Gramme has a computer too baby doll. We can talk like this when you're there too. But only if you want to."

"I want to. Can I show you pwojects fwom school?"

"I would _love _that, Bethie."

"Otay. Howd on. I get one now."

Quinn watched as Beth climbed off the chair she was sitting in and scurried away to get a project to show her. It took a few minutes but Quinn could see Beth beaming with pride as she revealed a portion of a paper chain.

"Yook at what Bubbe hewped me make!" Beth squealed with excitement as she held it close to the camera, "i's a counting chain!"

"What are you counting with the chain, baby?" Quinn asked.

"How many days to my birthday! A'cause _you _be home!"

Quinn melted at this.

"That's right, I'll be home for your birthday."

"I not wait!"

Just then, there was a rustling and then Ruth appeared with Beth now in her lap.

"Hi, Quinn. I hate to cut this short but it's almost time for someone to take her bath," Ruth said as she looked apologetically at the young mother.

"Okay, no problem. Thanks for doing this tonight, Ruth," Quinn answered.

"You're very welcome. Beth, say good night to Mommy, it's time for your bath."

"Good night, Mommy. I yove you. Next time can you sing to me?" Beth said.

"Good night, I love you too, Bethie," Quinn replied, "Of course I will baby. Maybe Sebastian will be here too and he can join us in our talk."

"Okay. Bye Mommy."

Quinn blew a kiss to Beth, who returned the gesture. Quinn watched as the screen went black before she logged off of Skype herself. She stood up from her desk and flopped on her bed with a content sigh. Before long, Quinn's eyes fluttered and she drifted off to sleep.


	35. Why Can't I Have One?

Quinn was scrolling down her news feed on Facebook when something caught her eye. She quickly scrolled back up to the post in question. As soon as she spotted it again, the maddening sounds of her scrolling stopped. Much to the relief of my ears as I was trying desperately to get some reading done. I peaked at her curiously from around said book and was immediately even more intrigued when her hand flew to her mouth.

"What's up babe?" I asked, putting the book down for a moment.

Instead of answering me verbally, Quinn pointed at the screen. I followed her finger and was surprised to see the words **Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Blaine Devon Anderson** staring back at me. Mind you when I say surprised, in this case, I mean pleasantly. I knew that Quinn had been concerned about what was gonna happen with them since she said they'd finally established their relationship as being more than friends around the time that Santana learned she was pregnant as a result of the attack at Louisville.

Quinn clicked on the comment button and quickly typed _so I guess this means you worked thing out? _It didn't take long for Santana to respond with _yes, call me_. Quinn nodded and proceeded to "like" Santana's response to her question. Just as she was about to scroll further down on her news feed, Blaine popped up to chat with Quinn.

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__I feel like I owe you an apology. true, I owed Santana a bigger one, but as you see that's been taken care of. but I've been thinking about it and the fact that I was an ass to you wasn't cool._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__you weren't an ass to me Blaine. you were upset by what Santana said and I could only guess that something snapped inside you. I totally don't blame you for that. I did, however, blame you for ignoring your girlfriend._

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__I know, that was a stupid move. especially since it hadn't been long since we mutually decided that we wanted to be a couple not long before that afternoon. I was angry at the guys who hurt her, the cops for not doing anything, I was even angry at her and the baby. totally unfair, I know, but I was in no rational state of thinking by then. _

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__you're right. being angry at Santana or the baby is completely unfair but I'm glad you figured that out for yourself_

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__I appreciate that you think I don't really owe you an apology but I feel like I do. San told me you've been pretty worried about her since then and it's partially my doing. that said, I'm sorry for being so dumb and will accept whatever you dish out as Santana's best friend. _

Quinn read Blaine's last sentence and burst out laughing. I scrunched my nose at her and she motioned for me to wait a second while she caught her breath.

"Blaine just apologized for being so dumb and said he'll accept whatever I dish out as Santana's best friend," she explained.

It took me a second to catch what she meant but when I got it, I let out a deep, from my toes, laugh for a good five minutes.

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__you can rest easy for now Blaine. I'm not sure you need anymore punishment then anything you've put yourself through. just remember if you break her heart, I WILL hunt you down and I WILL murder you. _

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__I'm not gonna break her heart. I swear._

_**L Quinn Fabray: **you better not_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__so...did she decide what to do about the baby?_

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__yes but she wants to tell you about that herself_

_**L Quinn Fabray: **__okay, fair enough, tell her I'll call her in 5 minutes_

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: **__she said make it 10, the baby's using her bladder as a punching bag right now_

Quinn laughed sympathetically at that statement. She could totally relate to that feeling. Ten minutes was probably being generous but Quinn waited the extra five minutes anyway before she grabbed her phone and dialed Santana's number.

"So what are you doing about the baby?" Quinn asked as soon as Santana picked up the call.

"Hey to you too, Quinn," Santana laughed in response.

"Sorry, hi Santana. How are you? How's the baby?"

"Well I guess I would say I'm anxious and the baby is getting to be very active these days. Which is kind of surprising considering how early in this whole thing I still am."

"What are you anxious about?"

"My decision to keep the baby."

"Really? You decided you're gonna keep the baby? That's _great_, San! Right?"

"I think so. At least today. And I'm pretty sure Blaine does too. He hasn't said otherwise and I don't think he'd be dumb enough to just say what he thinks I wanna hear. Especially in this situation."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd be that dumb either. If he were, I'd kick his teeth down his throat for you though."

"I know you would. Thanks, Q."

"Anytime, San."

"Is it strange that I've been thinking about possible names since I decided to keep the baby?"

"No, not at all. It wouldn't even be weird if you were thinking about it and _not _keeping the baby. It's sort of a natural reaction to pregnancy. Makes things less awkward so you're not constantly saying "it" or "the baby" all the time. Even if you don't decide to find out the sex."

"Oh my God, I'm _definitely _finding out the sex. Soon actually, I think, the doctor said."

"So you'll find out if you're waiting for?"

"Devyn Maria or Caleb Austin."

"You've already gotten the list down that short?"

"Oh, hell no, these are just the latest ideas on a long list of potential names."

Quinn responded with a lighthearted laugh.

"Do I wanna know how long the list is?" Quinn asked after she got herself together.

"I'm pretty sure it might rival the one you were making in high school," Santana answered, her tone almost mocking.

"Hey! My list wasn't _that _long, Miss."

"Okay, fine. Your list wasn't _that _long. But it was more than a page long in your notebook if I remember correctly."

"Thank you. So when's your next appointment?"

"Thursday afternoon. I wanted Blaine to be able to come. It's getting weird having my mom there all the time. I know she means well but I just...I can't take the _hovering _every time. You know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ugh, well, the little comedian has decided it's time for soccer practice again."

"All right, let me know how things go Thursday. I'm sure I'll talk to you before then but still."

"Don't worry, Quinn. I'll keep you posted. Love you."

"Love you too."

Quinn ended the call and put her phone on the desk next to her computer. She sighed and stared absently at the screen. I could tell something was on her mind but she seemed hesitant to bring it up.

"What's up, sweetheart?" I prodded cautiously.

"All this baby talk with Santana makes me think about the baby that's supposed to be growing in me still. I know it's been a few months and I should be past it, but I'm not. It still upsets me," she explained as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It still upsets me too, Quinn. But we will have a baby. One day."

Quinn nodded weakly at me as the tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled her from her chair and placed her on my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around her frame and let her cry it out. There was no need to make her more upset or try and talk her out of it.


	36. Anytime You Need A Friend

"Baby, why don't you ever talk about Meatbox, Nick or Jeff anymore?" Quinn asked me as she looked up from where she was laying. Her head was on my lap and I had my hands in her hair.

"Ugh, Quinn, I _told _you. It's not the same with guys as it is with girls. We don't have to talk all the time. We're not emotionally attached and needy," I answered.

"Excuse me? You're not emotionally attached and needy? What the _fuck _is that supposed to mean?"

Quinn ripped my hands from her hair, sat up and stared angrily at me as she waited for me to dig my way out of the hole I inadvertently dug myself in. I sighed nervously as I prepared to make an attempt to defend myself.

"Nothing. Really. I swear," I breathed.

"Nothing? You say you're not "emotionally attached and needy" and you meant _nothing _by it? Don't lie to me, Sebastian," she answered snappily.

"I'm not lying, Quinn. I meant nothing by it because when I said that, I was thinking, I'm a guy. Nick, Jeff and Meatbox are guys. You are a girl."

"Yeah and according to that logic, I'm "emotionally attached and needy". You know what? Fuck you. I don't need to be with someone who thinks I'm emotionally attached and needy. I'm leaving."

Quinn rolled off my bed and opened the door so hard it nearly came off the hinges. Grant, who had been on the other side getting ready to open it, slammed himself against the wall so as not to get bowled over by Quinn's very angry exit. Meanwhile, I _stood _there and did nothing to stop her.

"Whoa, what's with blondy? She's usually all over you," Grant asked when he finally came in the room.

"Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it," I shot back as I flopped onto my bed where Quinn had just been. It smelled like her. I wished it didn't but that wasn't gonna change a damn thing.

"Cool." He shrugged as he sat at his desk and got right to work reading something for a class. I sat and stared at the wall. Thinking.

* * *

Quinn stormed across the quad with tears in her eyes. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone. There had to be someone who she could talk to about what had just happened. Someone who would reassure her that she wasn't crazy and that ending our relationship was the right to do. And just then her phone rang, she looked down and saw that it was Rachel.

"Hi," she answered quietly.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel answered bubbly.

"What's up?"

"I thought I would call and see how you're doing. It's been a while since we've talked. We should do something. Do you wanna do something?"

"Not good. That's how I'm doing. I'm not good."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Beth again?"

"No! God no."

"Okay, sorry. What is it then?"

"Sebastian and I just broke up."

Quinn gulped severely as soon as she said those words. She was hoping she'd said them clearly enough so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself. That was really the last thing she wanted in the moment.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?"

"I just...I lost it. I asked him why he doesn't say anything about his friends from home anymore and he made some snide comments. I couldn't take it and I told him I was done. Then I left and almost ran Grant over on my way out of their room."

"What does your weekend look like?"

"I don't know anymore. I was gonna spend it with Sebastian. But that's not happening now."

"How about you come to New York and spend it with me then? Brody and I were supposed to do something but he landed a role on Broadway and has no time for me anymore."

Quinn sighed at the subtle "second best" feeling she was getting from Rachel's invite. But something in her was saying go. It would be nice to get away for a while.

"Yeah, okay. I'll ignore the "my plans got killed so why don't you come instead" undertones of the invitation because I'm heartbroken and need a friend," Quinn answered.

"I'm sorry. Honest. I could come to you if you'd rather," Rachel apologized.

"No, no. I should get out of here. Especially while the wounds of the break up are extremely fresh."

"All right, let me know when you're here and we'll get dinner or do whatever you want."

"Thanks Rach. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"See you in a couple hours, Quinn. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Quinn hung up the phone as she opened her dorm room door. Instead of getting stuff together to spend the weekend in the city with Rachel, she collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She was extremely grateful to have the room to herself so she could melt down in private.

* * *

An hour after she got to her room, Quinn woke up and realized she should have been on a train about halfway to New York. She grabbed her phone and sent Rachel a quick text.

_hey sorry to do this last minute but can you come here instead? love - Quinn_

* * *

Rachel was on her couch, watching a movie when the text from Quinn came through. She opened it and jumped to her feet after reading it.

_of course I can hun. I'll call you when I'm at the train station. see you soon - Rachel_

* * *

Quinn settled back under the covers as soon as she read and responded to Rachel's response to her request. Heartache sure was exhausting. As she was laying in her bed, Quinn scrolled through the texts on her phone and was constantly wiping away tears as she read messages between the two of us. One in particular brought the heaviest flow of tears to her eyes. She almost deleted it but something about the message, despite our recent split, kept Quinn from getting rid of it.

_Quinn, I love you. so much. through everything, I want you to know, I'll be here. anytime you need a friend. or lover. I'm yours forever baby. don't ever doubt that. I love you - Sebastian_

She stared at the words on the screen as her eyelids fluttered rapidly until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The phone fell from her hand and lay inches from her face as she slept for a couple more hours. Only to wake up to the sound of a text message coming through. Bleary-eyed and not really awake, Quinn glanced to see who the message was from. She chose not to open it when she saw my name on her screen.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rachel called to say that she was at the train station. Quinn got changed quickly and headed off to get her. As soon as Quinn spotted Rachel from the platform, she plastered a fake smile just long enough for the two of them to get back to her car.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll get through this," Rachel said sweetly as she pulled Quinn into a tight embrace.

"It hurts," Quinn whimpered.

"I know it does. Come on, let's get out of here."

"You drive."

Rachel nodded as she took the keys from Quinn's hand.

"Dinner?" Rachel asked as she started Quinn's car.

"Sure. How about the diner?" Quinn replied.

"Works for me."

Rachel pulled out of the train station's parking lot and steered Quinn's car to the diner so they could have dinner. Little did they know I had decided to have dinner there myself.

* * *

I looked up from my seat at the counter when the door opened. Quinn and I locked eyes in that moment. She quickly looked down and grabbed Rachel's hand for support.

They quickly shuffled past me and sat in a booth out of my line of sight. I sighed as I downed the rest of my drink. As soon as I was done eating, I paid for everything and rushed out of there like the place was on fire. I guess seeing Quinn after having her break up with me earlier that day was just too much to handle.


	37. Will You Dance With Me?

Quinn was picking at her spaghetti and meatballs while pretending to listen to Rachel as they sat in the booth at the diner. All that was on Quinn's mind was seeing me and the look she undoubtedly caught in my eyes. The sad "I'm a fucking douche bag and lost my girlfriend because of it" look to be more specific. She was still out in "lala" land when she jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Did you hear _any _of what I just said?" Rachel asked sympathetically when she knew Quinn was paying attention.

"No, I'm sorry, my head's in the clouds," Quinn apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, I understand. What do you wanna do after dinner?"

"I dunno. Sleep? Forget this day ever happened."

"Sorry but you can't forget that today happened. But we can do something that will keep your mind off of it. We just have to figure out what that something is gonna be."

Quinn offered a weak smile at that. She knew Rachel was absolutely right. And sitting at the diner in New Haven made her wish that she had gotten on the train and gone into the city like they had originally discussed. But it was too late now. Rachel was here and Quinn was incredibly appreciative.

"Dancing!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly full of all the enthusiasm in the world.

Rachel looked startled by the proclamation but agreed with the idea. She loved to go dancing and if Quinn thought that would be the thing to help her, all the better.

"Are Jenna and Alex around tonight? Maybe they'd go with us?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, Jenna went home for the weekend and Alex is off doing God knows what with her boyfriend."

Quinn grimaced a little bit and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, so it'll be just you and me. I'm good with that. C'mon let's go so we can get ready for a fantastic night of dancing."

Quinn knew Rachel was laying the enthusiasm on a little heavier than normal, mostly for her benefit, but she totally appreciated it. Even if it was slight overkill.

* * *

An hour or so later Quinn and Rachel walked through the doors of the club nearest Yale. The music was going and people were dancing like it was their jobs. They scanned the room a bit and were pleased that I didn't seem to be completely following their brainwaves tonight. Quinn was surprised to see Jack though and even more so when he approached her to dance.

"Hey, Quinn, you wanna dance?" he asked casually as he leaned his back up against the bar and offered her a crooked smile.

"Sure," Quinn answered quickly, "Oh, Jack, this is my friend, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, I'm one of Sebastian's roommates," Jack told her as he offered Rachel a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack," Rachel responded as she gave Quinn a look.

Quinn saw this and shook it off. She must have figured Rachel was trying to gauge if she was okay dancing with my roommate. Seconds later, Jack took Quinn's hand and whisked her out on to the floor. Rachel hung back and kept a casual eye on the pair.

* * *

"So, what happened today? I walked in around dinner time, expecting you to be in our dorm and Sebastian was balling like a baby," Jack asked cautiously as he spun Quinn in a tight circle before twirling her into his chest.

"Sebastian was being an arrogant prick and I don't wanna take it anymore," Quinn offered simply as she turned to look at Jack while she answered him.

"He's an idiot but are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

"No. But for now I think it's what I need."

Jack nodded as he caught Quinn's "stop grilling me" tone. Part of him was glad that she dumped me. Truth be told since they met I knew Jack was interested in Quinn but I never thought he'd have an opportunity to make a play for her.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked Quinn after they had been dancing the last twenty minutes.

"Just a water, thanks," Quinn replied sweetly.

Jack nodded as he made his way to the bar. Quinn was surprised at how quickly after he left that Rachel was standing with her.

"You two look pretty cozy," Rachel teased.

"Shut up, he's a friend. Sort of," Quinn shot back immediately.

"He likes you. In fact I'm surprised he's kept this to just dancing with the way he's been looking at you."

"And how's that?"

"Like he's undressing you in his mind and doing all sorts of dirty things to your body."

"RACHEL!"

Quinn covered her cheeks as she felt the heat rise but she still wanted Rachel to shut up.

"Oh crap, you're into him too."

"No I'm not. Sebastian and I broke up _today _I'm not looking to jump into anything with anyone right now."

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't find Jack to be attractive."

"You're right. I can't. But it doesn't matter. He's Sebastian roommate."

"So what?"

Quinn was about to answer when she noticed Jack approaching them. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the lack of response until she, too, spotted Jack.

"Here you go, gorgeous. Just a water," Jack said as he made a grand gesture out of handing the water to Quinn, "Oh, sorry, Rachel. I didn't know you'd be joining us or I'd have offered to get you a drink too."

"No problem, Jack. Besides, I'm sure Quinn won't mind if I snag a sip or two of her water," Rachel answered calmly.

Quinn shook her head as she swallowed the mouthful of water before handing the bottle off to Rachel with a smile.

* * *

Jack, Quinn, Rachel and the occasional random guy danced until the sun looked like it was coming up. Quinn was surprised she had been able to stay awake and on her feet for that long. That's not to say she didn't sit out a few dances here and there but for the most part, she danced the night away.

By the time the girls and Jack were ready to go, Rachel was having to tell some tattooed football player type to get lost. Or she'd send her boyfriend after him. The guy tore off like a shot at the word boyfriend causing the three of them to giggle like a pack of schoolgirls.

"Thanks for hanging out with us, Jack," Quinn said as they started to walk back to campus.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for not ignoring me just cause I'm roommates with your ex," he replied genuinely.

* * *

Once they were back on campus, Jack hugged Quinn and Rachel good-bye before they headed off to her dorm and he to ours.

"How you feeling there, Quinn?" Rachel asked as they walked up the steps to the dorm.

"Ugh, tired. Feet hurt. Sleep now," Quinn replied as she fumbled for her keys.

"C'mon, sleepyhead, give me your keys and I'll get us in your room."

After finally getting them, Quinn immediately handed Rachel the keys and waited for her friend to unlock the door to her room. As soon as they were inside, both Quinn and Rachel collapsed on Quinn's bed and were asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sun shining right in her eyes. She groaned as she moved her arm and recoiled immediately when she heard an "OW!" from someone next to her. Clearly she had forgotten that Rachel was there or she wouldn't have jumped.

"Sorry," Quinn muttered as she sat up and saw who it was that she smacked.

"Good morning to you too," Rachel grumbled as she opened her own eyes.

"What time is it?"

Rachel glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw that it was only 7:23. They hadn't even been back from the club four hours yet and they were already awake.

"7:23."

Quinn groaned as she made her way into the bathroom. She might as well do something useful since they were up already. Rachel grabbed her phone and looked through it while she waited her turn to take a shower. She wasn't surprised to find there was a text from Puck asking about Quinn.

_hey jew babe, how's Q doing? miss you - Puckzilla _

Rachel smiled at how much her boyfriend cared about her friend, for obvious reasons of course. But nonetheless she thought it was still sweet. Even after all this time.

_hard to say, we went out dancing last night and she danced most of it w one of Seb's roommates. miss you too xoxo_

* * *

When an hour had past and Quinn still hadn't come out of the bathroom, Rachel was starting to get a little nervous. She put her phone down on the bed and made her way over to the door.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she asked as she tapped on the door.

The shower was still running which only heightened Rachel's concern. She tapped on the door again but still got no answer. After about 20 or so more seconds, Rachel knocked a third time and when Quinn still didn't answer, she turned the knob. Much to Rachel's relief, she found that Quinn hadn't left the door locked. She pushed the door partly open and poked her head around. In case Quinn was shaving but not actually in the shower or something.

"Quinn," Rachel called out again.

This time she was met with quiet cries coming from in the shower. Rachel pushed the door all the way open and rushed in. Quinn had the shower curtain completely opened as she sat in the tub with the water pouring down on her while the tears flowed heavily from her eyes. Rachel walked over and turned the water off before getting a towel before she helped Quinn stand and get wrapped in it.

"I don't want Jack," Quinn cried as she let Rachel hug her.

"I know you don't, sweetheart," Rachel answered as she walked them out of the bathroom.

"Why did I have to overreact yesterday?"

Rachel just shook her head.

"He'll never forgive me. I wouldn't. I can't believe I danced with his roommate. I can't believe I _flirted _with Jack!"

"Stop. You didn't flirt with Jack. And there was nothing inappropriate about your dancing with him," Rachel said as she tried to calm Quinn down.

"I thought dancing would make me feel better. But it's only making me feel worse. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am! You saw how I behaved last night."

"Yeah I did. And I saw nothing wrong with it either."

"So it wasn't a big deal that I basically tried to have sex with my clothes on? With my ex's roommate?"

"Well there would be something wrong with that if it had happened. But it didn't. All you did was dance. Honest. Where is all this talk of "sex with my clothes on" coming from, Quinn?"

"Last night! You were there. You _saw _it happening, Rachel. Why didn't you stop me?"

"There was nothing to stop."

Quinn scowled as she drop to her bed, still wrapped in the towel. She was sure that she had been acting like a horny slut the night before. And Rachel was flat out telling her the opposite. Quinn wished she believed Rachel but the things she was seeing in her mind didn't add up to anything Rachel responded with about how she behaved with Jack.

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel finally said after a few minutes.

Once Quinn had done as Rachel all but demanded, the smaller girl took a deep breath before speaking again.

"It's totally normal to freak out after going out dancing. Especially the day of a break up. But I promise you, everything about the way you behaved, and the way Jack behaved, was totally okay. He wouldn't have been able to walk if he tried anything with you. Let alone dance all night. Now would you _please _calm down. I know you're tired and heartbroken but you gotta relax," Rachel spoke sternly.

Quinn took a deep breath of her own and closed her eyes. She knew Rachel was right. She needed to chill out. Being overtired and trying to cope with heartbreak were two things she didn't do well. Especially at the same time.

"I need coffee," she declared when she had calmed down.

"Oh I think you don't," Rachel sort of half-chuckled.

"Yeah I do. It'll help get rid of this overtired feeling I have going on right now."

"Okay, if you say so."

Quinn simply nodded as she made her way to the door.

"I'm gonna take my shower while you get coffee then," Rachel said before she turned and headed for the bathroom.


	38. She Doesn't Want Me Anymore

When spring break rolled around, about three weeks after Quinn broke up with me, I think I could count the number of times we spoke, not related to classes we were in together, on just one hand. Anytime I would try to strike up a conversation with her, she'd suddenly be "on the phone". With Judy, Santana, Rachel and sometimes Puck. But mostly her mom or Santana. I let her be despite knowing she was actually just listening to the automated voice tell her there were no new messages. Every time. Not to mention I knew she used that trick to get out of interacting with people who's attention she didn't want. At the risk of sounding like a little girl, I felt like someone kicked my puppy and stole my favorite baseball card being someone she didn't wanna interact with. What made things even weirder was when I realized that Jack was spending less and less time in our dorm room. And Grant would never tell me where he was or mention anyone he was hanging out with by name. I figured it out pretty quick though when Jack did come back to our dorm one night, about a week after the break up, with a familiar scent hanging on him.

* * *

_"Where'd you just come from?" I asked Jack about calmly as I could._

_Jack didn't even flinch as he said, "Quinn and I went out for dinner and a movie."_

_"You're kidding right? You think you can swoop in after a week and make a play for _**_my_**_ girl?" _

_"Since you aren't together anymore, she's not 'your' girl Sebastian."_

_"Why do you smell like her?"_

_I could feel my blood boil as I waited for Jack to answer me. I fully expected some smartass tongue in cheek comment. Not at all the answer I got._

_"Oh did I forget to mention tonight's appetizer was sex? I had her moaning so loud I could hear dogs howling. If I knew what kinda freak that girl is in between the sheets, I'd have taken her to bed way before tonight."_

_I said nothing as I pounded Jack's face until blood poured out of his nose. He said something to me but I was consumed with rage that I didn't hear him. I'm pretty sure the only reason I didn't continue beating the hell out of Jack was because Grant walked in and pulled me off him. _

_"What is wrong with you?" Grant demanded as he bored his green eyes into mine._

_"This little shit fucked Quinn! **My** Quinn!" I barked, "And clearly he expects me to just not care."_

_"Oh please. Jack wouldn't know what to do with Quinn if she stood in front of him naked and told him exactly what she wanted from him. And she's not 'your' Quinn anymore."_

_"Honestly, Sebastian, you should know me better. Hell, you should know __**Quinn **__better than that. Yes, I was out with Quinn. No, I didn't touch her. Not like that. She put her head on my chest during the movie. She'd had a long day and even though I insisted we didn't have to go see a movie, she insisted that she wanted to," Jack supplied as he pinched his nose to slow down the bleeding. _

_"You need to calm the fuck down man. Just because you're not together right now doesn't mean Quinn won't come back around. Jack and I both saw how she looked at you. And honestly, we saw how you look at her. You two have a connection that no one could ever hope to recreate. Take a shower and go to bed," Grant added as he flopped onto his desk chair and logged onto Facebook or Twitter or...oh how the fuck should I know what site he logged onto. I wasn't paying attention to Grant anymore. _

_"Whatever, it doesn't matter. She obviously wants nothing to do with me now," I muttered as I slammed the bathroom door shut to take a shower._

* * *

Anyway, back to now. I've been wandering around the quad trying to gather up the balls to go to Quinn's room and make her talk to me. Which will only work if Jenna and Alex are both gone. Cause every day for the last four I've tried, one or both of them have stopped me from even walking through their door.

When I was finally "ready" to go to their dorm, I turned and started walking briskly toward the building. Only to be stopped in my tracks by the sight of Quinn and _Jack _kissing at the door. And I don't just mean a tiny little peck on the mouth like they were a couple of chickens. I mean, full blown, tongues battling, you might as well be eating each other's faces, kissing. This pissed me off so much I reached up and snapped a tiny branch from the tree I had been standing under and threw it across the quad without even looking to see who might be in its path. I didn't even flinch or anything when I heard someone yell, "hey asshole that almost got my eye!" or something like it. As you've noticed, I don't hear things when I'm pissed off.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I grabbed another small piece of branch and chucked it right down in front of me.

People were staring at me but I really didn't care. Quinn and my roommate were engaged in a disgusting display of affection toward one another and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I stood still for a moment, not really watching them, but sort of. I needed to know when they weren't attached at the mouth so I could talk to Quinn. She was supposed to be picking Rachel up at the train station and the two of them were going back to Lima for spring break. I'd have gone too except that the lacrosse team has a couple away games this week. None of them being in Ohio.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jack pecked Quinn on the lip and gave her a tight hug before jogging off. He either didn't see me or didn't want me to know that he saw me as he ran right by me without so much as a nod of the head.

"Quinn!" I called out to her.

She turned around and seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

"Um, hi, Sebastian. When did you get back?" she answered a little bit nervous sounding.

"Yesterday," I told her, "Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we get coffee and walk for a minute?"

Quinn thought about it for a minute before she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I have to get the rest of my stuff in my car. Rachel's train will be in soon. I'm sorry."

"Please, just for a minute. We don't have to get coffee or walk. I just, I _need _to talk to you before you leave."

"Sebastian, I really need to get going. We can talk after break."

"No. I'm not waiting another week."

I noticed Quinn cocked an eyebrow at my sudden change in demeanor. I couldn't let her leave for a week without apologizing.

"I really don't have time for this, Sebastian. I'm sorry."

"Quinn, I can't let you leave without telling you how sorry I am. For being a pig and accusing you of being needy and over emotional. I know that's not you. And I'm sorry I said it was. Please, let me make it up to you."

"You can't expect me to forgive you that easily."

"Why the hell not?"

"You took more than three weeks to apologize. And you can't use lacrosse as an excuse either. You weren't gone that whole time. Now, excuse me, Rachel's probably waiting at the station for me."

Quinn turned without so much as a flick of the wrist and slammed the door in my face. I stood there, stunned silent, as I tried to absorb what she had just said. Was it my fault she had been spending so much time with Jack now? Would she ever love me again or had she already moved on.

* * *

Just inside the door, Quinn slid down and sat with her back against it as she dropped her face into her hands. She had wanted to say she forgave me but something in her screamed not to. A good five minutes went by before Quinn stood up to let a couple of girls out of the building. They looked at her sympathetically but she waved them away. It was gonna be hard enough trying to play it cool with Rachel but she didn't need girls she hardly knows asking her what the problem was.

Quinn stood up and trudged her way to her room. Jenna and Alex were both sprawled out on their beds. Books, notebooks and their computers strewn in front of them. Neither of them looked up when Quinn opened the door but they did jump when she closed it.

"Damn, Quinn! You scared the shit outta me," Jenna yelped as she threw her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Quinn muttered as she grabbed a couple more things and tossed them in her open suitcase.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked when she looked up from her studying to see the sad expression on Quinn's face.

She knew she couldn't speak without crying so Quinn just shook her head no. Alex stood up from her bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's stiff shoulders.

"What's going on baby girl?" Jenna asked as she closed her book and sat up.

Alex felt Quinn's shoulders loosen up just before her whole body shook with sobs. She held on tighter while Quinn cried for a minute. Jenna watched and waited, heartbroken, for Quinn to gather herself enough to answer her.

"Sebastian just apologized and wants me to forgive him. He knows he was wrong but I just...I couldn't do it," Quinn explained brokenly as her sobs slowed down.

"You wanted to though? Didn't you?" Alex asked.

Quinn barely nodded.

"Talk to him when you get back," Jenna suggested.

"Oh shit! I have to go get Rachel. I'll see you guys on Wednesday," Quinn said suddenly as she heard Rachel's ringtone blare from her phone.

The three girls hugged and then Quinn took off as Rachel's ringtone started up again.

"Hi Rachel. Yes, I'll be there soon. I'm sorry," Quinn said as she answered the phone.

"Okay, take your time. I'll be here when you get here," Rachel responded.

Quinn ended the call and then sped off toward the train station. She was really looking forward to seeing Rachel again and getting home to see Beth.


End file.
